


NYPD – The story continue

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drama & Romance, F/F, nypd
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La storia è il seguito di NYPD. Dove eravamo rimasti… Dopo la proposta di matrimonio alla bellissima dottoressa, la vita del detective Lexa Woods è meravigliosa… A turbare questo idillio compare un fantasma dal passato… Il serial killer colpevole dell’omicidio di Costia, la sua ex fidanzata, dopo anni di inattività torna a colpire, e la detective dovrà riuscire a gestire i suoi sentimenti e a risolvere il caso, e per questo sarà messa a dura prova… Ma non sarà sola, al suo fianco ci sarà la sua fidanzata anche se il loro rapporto avrà molti ostacoli da superare.





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

“Ti amo…”, le sussurro in un orecchio, stringendola a me.

La sento aggrapparsi al mio collo con più forza dopo le mie parole. Mi sfiora la guancia con il naso e posa delicatamente le sue labbra per un timido bacio.

“Ti amo Lexa… ora e sempre… qualsiasi cosa succeda, noi possiamo affrontarlo insieme… io e te”, mormora sulle mie labbra prima di accarezzarmi dolcemente.

La vedo andarsene e il mio sguardo si perde nella sua figura.

_Questa volta ti prenderò lurido figlio di puttana, non hai scampo, non riuscirai a rovinarmi di nuovo la vita, ti sbatterò in galera e butterò via la chiave… e questa è una promessa._

 

Clarke è appena andata via e io mi sento più sola che mai.

No, non è possibile, non ci posso credere, questa situazione è surreale, è come se stessi vivendo un incubo.

Il serial killer è tornato, proprio ora che ho ricominciato a vivere, che ho finalmente voltato pagina.

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente come a voler cacciar via tutti i brutti pensieri, ma non ci riesco. Rivedo Costia, il suo corpo privo di vita, la pelle fredda come il ghiaccio, gli occhi aperti, sbarrati, un dolore lancinante mi prende il petto. Istintivamente mi poso una mano sul cuore, lo sento battere forte, comincio a sudare freddo, e la testa inizia a girare, la mia vista si appanna in un secondo... _Respira Lexa, respira..._ Ci mancano solo gli attacchi di panico adesso. _Da brava Lexa, inspira ed espira, puoi farcela... Ecco brava così!_

Sono ancora concentrata a riprendermi, che non mi accorgo che Anya, prontamente, mi afferra da dietro e mi sorregge. Le mie gambe sono decisamente deboli, se non fosse stato per lei sarei sicuramente caduta a terra.

“Tranquilla Lex, ci sono io... Andrà tutto bene... Dai torniamo in centrale”. La sento dire con un filo di voce. Io sono ancora paralizzata dalla situazione e non riesco ad emettere un suono, mi limito ad annuire e a farmi quasi trascinare dalla mia partner.

 _Andiamo Lexa cerca di reagire, sei sempre stata forte, puoi farcela..._ Dovrei dar retta alla mia coscienza ma in questo momento non ci riesco. È come se fossi stata appena investita da un treno merci, non riesco a reagire.

Anya mi fa salire dal lato del passeggero della macchina, e premurosamente mi allaccia la cintura.

Tempo due minuti ed è già al volante che impreca per il traffico di New York, riderei se non mi sentissi così svuotata. La mia mente è assalita da un turbinio di pensieri ed emozioni, che non riesco in nessun modo a controllare. Un misto di rabbia, dolore, paura, e preoccupazione mi sta facendo impazzire. _Respira Lexa..._ Non ci riesco. Non riesco ad inalare aria. Mi sento soffocare. Mi sento in trappola. Arriviamo davanti alla centrale, esco di corsa dalla macchina e mi dirigo il più velocemente possibile in bagno, sbatto la porta e alzo la tavoletta del water. Rimetto anche l'anima, insieme al panico che si sta prendendo gioco di me.

Sento sbattere la porta del bagno e Anya che, preoccupata, mi chiama.

“Ehi Lex tutto bene? Parlami per favore...”, la sua è quasi una supplica. Respiro ancora a fatica ma cerco comunque di tirare fuori il fiato, e di uscire da questo mio stato catatonico e controproducente. Inalo aria, arranco, e poi finalmente la mia bocca si muove riuscendo ad emettere qualche parola.

“Anya… Sto bene tranquilla… non ti preoccupare… Probabilmente avrò mangiato qualcosa che mi ha fatto male”, cerco di sorridere, ma il mio banale tentativo muore sulle mie labbra.

“Lex chi credi di prendere per il culo? Hai presente? Stai parlando con me, Anya, la tua migliore amica, la tua partner da una vita… Tua sorella! Le balle valle a raccontare a chi non ti conosce, e non insultare la mia intelligenza… Vorrei ricordarti che c’ero anche io, so benissimo, come ti senti…”. Mi giro verso Anya, e nei suoi occhi posso leggere una combinazione di rabbia e preoccupazione che non vedevo da tanto tempo.

Riesco ad alzarmi e mi dirigo verso il lavandino per sciacquarmi la faccia e rinfrescarmi un po’.

Alzo lo sguardo e attraverso il riflesso dello specchio incontro gli occhi castani della mia migliore amica, che irremovibile, sembra volermi incenerire con lo sguardo.

“Anya… Lo so che sei preoccupata per me, come io lo sono di tutta questa faccenda… Ok, è vero, non sto affatto bene, mi sembra di soffocare, faccio fatica a respirare e non riesco a pensare con chiarezza. È stato un duro colpo, ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per schiarirmi le idee…”.

Vedo gli occhi della mia partner addolcirsi, con cautela si avvicina a me e mi abbraccia.

“Non sei sola... questo lo sai vero?”.

“Sì, lo so, e ti ringrazio”, mi stringo di più a lei come se fosse la mia ancora di salvezza, le lacrime che tentavo di trattenere sfuggono al mio controllo e mi bagnano le guance, lasciandomi l’amaro in bocca.

Dopo quasi dieci minuti di pianto inconsolabile, cerco di riprendermi. Mi lavo ripetutamente la faccia, cerco di sistemarmi invano il viso (si vede lontano un chilometro che ho pianto), comunque non demordo, respiro profondamente, e faccio un cenno ad Anya che sono pronta a salire.

L’ascensore sembra metterci una vita ad arrivare al piano, e dentro di me lo ringrazio. Uscita da questa cabina dovrò erigere di nuovo il mio muro... Lo stesso che aveva abbattuto Clarke un anno fa, e darla a bere a tutti, l’ultima cosa che voglio, è farmi compatire. _Lexa ce la puoi fare…_ Devo rimboccarmi le maniche e non piangermi addosso. _Avanti Lexa... ma che ti prende? Reagisci! Tira fuori tutta la tua rabbia, la tua logica, il tuo intelletto, e acciuffa quel gran figlio di buona donna una volta per tutte._

Questa volta è quasi un piacere ascoltare la mia coscienza, mi sta dando lo stimolo giusto per reagire. Tanti pensieri mi affollano la mente... vengo riportata alla realtà dal ‘ding’ dell’ascensore che annuncia l’arrivo al piano.

Io e Anya ci dirigiamo alle nostre scrivanie. Lo sguardo ricade subito su un bellissimo mazzo di rose rosse, adagiato proprio sul mio tavolo. Istintivamente un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso. Il pensiero corre subito a Clarke e alla sua infinita dolcezza.

“Ehilà, ma cosa abbiamo qui?! Sembra che la tua fidanzata sia l’unica che riesca a strapparti un sorriso!”. Esclama Anya con il suo solito tono, al limite del sarcastico.

Questa volta però non la incenerisco, anzi, l’effetto è l’esatto contrario, la mia bocca si allarga ancora di più, il mio sorriso da timido diventa genuino e quasi smodato.

“Eccola qui la mia Lexa… Questo è lo spirito giusto, amica mia!”. Anya mi posa la mano sulla spalla stringendomela con affetto.

“Ehi, ti lascio un po’ di privacy, vado un attimo da Raven”, afferma poi la mia partner ammiccandomi.

“Grazie Anya… di tutto!”.

“Sempre a disposizione Commander!”.

Scuoto la testa e afferro il bigliettino che accompagna le rose.

Leggo l’esterno: ‘ _Detective Lexa Woods - 13° Distretto – Dipartimento Omicidi’_. Il mio primo istinto è quello di sorridere ancora di più. _Cavolo Clarke ma come siamo formali!!!_

Tiro fuori il cartoncino da dentro la busta e i miei occhi cominciano a leggere.

‘ _Immagino che tu abbia sentito la mia mancanza... Piaciuto il mio regalo? Se non sbaglio ti piacciono le bionde? A proposito, congratulazioni per il matrimonio... E tranquilla detective, riceverai presto un altro regalo..._ ’.

Sgrano gli occhi, il biglietto cade sulla scrivania, sento le gambe deboli, istintivamente mi appoggio con entrambe le mani sul tavolo per non cadere.

Cerco la sedia e quasi ci sprofondo sopra, utilizzando le poche forze che mi sono rimaste.

Poso i gomiti sul tavolo e afferro la testa con le mani. L’angoscia si fa largo dentro di me. Non riesco a pensare lucidamente. Scuoto ripetutamente la testa come a voler mandar via tutta la rabbia che sto provando in questo momento. Inutile dire che il mio futile tentativo fallisce miseramente. La testa diventa terribilmente pesante per le mie braccia, e così mi lascio andare e crollo, appoggiando la fronte sulla scrivania.

Non so neanche io quanto rimango in quella posizione. Mi isolo completamente e non mi accorgo di qualcuno che si sta avvicinando alle mie spalle.

Sento un dolce tocco che mi accarezza i capelli e mi ridesta dal torpore, il suo profumo è inconfondibile. _È la mia Clarke_.

Lentamente mi tiro su cercando di sistemarmi velocemente il viso. La guardo in quei bellissimi occhi di cui mi sono innamorata e subito mi sembra di star meglio.

“Ehi… Ero venuta su per chiederti come stavi, ma il tuo viso mi ha già risposto amore mio…”. Nello sguardo di Clarke posso leggere una preoccupazione infinita.

Mi strofino un’ultima volta gli occhi e alzandomi quasi di scatto l’abbraccio intensamente.

“Clarke… amore…”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

La stringo ancora più forte a me. La mia è paura, sì una paura recondita di perderla da un momento all’altro. _No, non può succedere un’altra volta, reagisci Lexa, reagisci... cosa stai aspettando?!_

Clarke allenta l’abbraccio per guardarmi in faccia.

Mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia ed io istintivamente mi lascio cullare dal suo tocco chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.

“Ehi Lexa, guardami…”. Il suo tono è quasi una supplica.

La guardo e in lei posso vedere tutto il suo amore per me, la sua dolcezza, ma anche la sua tenacia e determinazione.

_È veramente meravigliosa la mia fidanzata..._

“Lexa, lo prenderemo insieme, tu ed io… non sei sola amore mio!”, esclama prendendomi il viso tra le mani.

“Insieme… Tu ed io”, ripeto con un filo di voce, annullando la distanza tra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue per un bacio quasi disperato.

Mentre siamo ancora immerse nel bacio, istintivamente la mia mano va a cercare il biglietto dei fiori, che abilmente nascondo sotto un plico di scartoffie. _Non so neanche io perché ho fatto una cosa del genere… Lexa lo sai benissimo il perché…_ Come sempre la mia coscienza ha ragione, il motivo lo so benissimo, ora la mia priorità è quella di proteggere Clarke. Ed è quello che intendo fare, costi quel che costi.

Poso la mia fronte sulla sua cercando di inalare aria.

Clarke si accorge dei fiori e fa rimbalzare il suo sguardo tra me e loro più volte.

“I fiori me li ha mandati mia zia… arriva sempre lunga per il mio compleanno. Tutti gli anni mi manda delle rose, ma circa con una settimana di ritardo… sai, ha già una certa età”. Le mento cercando di essere credibile.

“È molto dolce, mi piacerebbe conoscerla…”.

“Clarke, certo che la conoscerai, sai praticamente è lei che mi ha cresciuta dopo la morte dei miei genitori. Ti piacerà, vedrai... zia Alie è un vero spasso”. Sorrido al ricordo di mia zia.

Mi appoggio alla scrivania e mi tiro dietro Clarke afferrandole i fianchi, lei in risposta allaccia le sue mani dietro al mio collo.

“Allora siamo d'accordo, già non vedo l’ora di conoscere tua zia... deve essere una persona molto speciale, ha tirato su una donna piena di talento e di bellezza…”. Inutile dire che le mie guance non hanno perso il vizio di colorarsi di un bel rosso acceso, cosa che stanno facendo proprio in questo momento.

“Ti adoro amore mio…”.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

“Ora devo andare, non ho ancora finito l’autopsia. Ti chiamo più tardi, ok?”.

“Sì, certo va bene a dopo”.

La bacio velocemente e la guardo andarsene via. 

 _Le ho mentito guardandola negli occhi… E a giudicare da come si è svolta la conversazione, sono stata anche convincente… Lexa lo stai facendo per proteggerla è giusto così… E tu lo sai!_ Prendo in mano il biglietto che avevo nascosto, con una nuova determinazione negli occhi.

Lo fisso per un tempo indeterminato, leggo e rileggo quelle parole, come a voler trovare un indizio.

“Ehi Lexa, tutto bene?”, mi domanda Gustus. Sussulto dalla sorpresa, assorta nei miei pensieri, non mi sono accorta dell’arrivo dei miei colleghi.

“Ehi ciao Gustus, Lyncol…”.

“Ciao Lexa, ma che bei fiori…”, afferma Lyncol sorridendo.

“Lync non sono affatto belli, tutt’altro…”. Li predo e li getto nel cestino della spazzatura. In lontananza vedo sopraggiungere anche Anya.

“Ma che ti prende Lex?”, domanda la mia partner.

“Ragazzi ho bisogno di parlarvi subito, Anya chiama anche Raven, fra 5 minuti nella sala riunioni”.

“Sì, ok vado a chiamarla, ma che è successo?”, riprova la mia migliore amica sensibilmente preoccupata.

La guardo con eloquenza quasi supplicandola di non rivolgermi altre domande. Lei capisce al volo e corre verso il laboratorio informatico.

Pochi minuti dopo siamo tutti e cinque nella sala riunioni.

“Ok ragazzi… non nego che il ritorno del serial killer mi abbia scombussolato parecchio, credevo che quel capitolo della mia vita fosse chiuso per sempre… Inutile dire che mi sbagliavo…”. Prendo un attimo fiato per ordinare le idee e continuo il discorso.

“Al rientro in centrale questa mattina, io ed Anya abbiamo trovato un mazzo di rose rosse sulla mia scrivania… con un biglietto… Entrambe abbiamo subito pensato che fossero di Clarke…” le parole quasi mi muoiono in gola.

“Non erano da parte della dottoressa?”, mi domanda quasi incredula Anya.

“No, non erano di Clarke, ho trovato questo biglietto…”. Metto il cartoncino sul tavolo in mezzo e Gustus lo afferra prontamente leggendolo poi ad alta voce.

‘ _Immagino che tu abbia sentito la mia mancanza... Piaciuto il mio regalo? Se non sbaglio ti piacciono le bionde? A proposito, congratulazioni per il matrimonio... E tranquilla detective, riceverai presto un altro regalo..._ ’.

Guardo i miei colleghi e posso leggere la preoccupazione nei loro volti.

“Cazzo, ma allora è una cosa personale Lex?!”, chiede retoricamente la mia migliore amica.

“Ci puoi scommettere tutto quello che vuoi Anya, altroché se è personale… e la cosa è ancora più seria del previsto secondo me…”, interviene Gustus.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”, chiedo non capendo a che cosa si stia riferendo.

“Lexa è semplice, il serial killer vuole giocare con te…”. Gustus ha ragione, e se riuscissi a mettere da parte la mia fottuta angoscia e a pensare con lucidità me ne sarei resa conto io stessa.

“Gustus, mi passi il cartoncino per favore?”, si intromette Raven.

“Certo, tieni”.

L’informatica lo analizza per qualche minuto.

E non me ne accorgo subito ma stiamo letteralmente pendendo dalle sue labbra, attendendo un qualsiasi verdetto.

“Beh, sicuramente non rileveremo nessun tipo di impronta utile questo è poco ma sicuro, e sarà difficile trovare il fattorino… ma posso fare delle analisi sulla calligrafia e sul cartoncino, magari riesco a rintracciare il negozio da cui è partita la consegna… così possiamo cominciare le indagini da lì…”.

“Davvero Rae? Sarebbe un buon inizio!”, esclamo sentendo nascere una nuova speranza.

“Raven lo sapevo che eri un genio, ce l’hai dimostrato più volte, ma se riesci in questa impresa dovrò chiamarti con un altro appellativo, che ne dici di… ‘Dio sceso in terra’?”, afferma Lyncol sorridendo e trascinando in una risata anche tutti noi. Lo ringrazio mentalmente per aver alleggerito la tensione, ormai la stanza ne era satura.

“Un’altra cosa ragazzi… Clarke non ne sa nulla, non voglio farla preoccupare… e per questo vi chiedo il favore di non dirle niente… Lyncol soprattutto tu, fa attenzione con Octavia, se vuoi renderla partecipe non ci sono problemi, ma mi raccomando dille di non parlarne con Clarke…”.

“Certo Lex, nessun problema…”, risponde il ragazzo un po’ sorpreso.

“Ok possiamo tornare al lavoro ora…”, affermo rimpossessandomi del mio tono professionale.

Raven e i ragazzi escono dalla stanza, mentre Anya mi afferra il braccio trattenendomi.

“Lex, sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? Tenere all’oscuro la tua fidanzata, non mi sembra una gran mossa…”.

“Anya, anche io non le vorrei mentire, ma è l’unico modo per tenerla al sicuro e non farla preoccupare… Se il serial killer ce l’ha con me, meno sa e più è al sicuro”.

“Ho capito cosa intendi ma non la ritengo comunque una mossa furba... se ti tieni tutto dentro esploderai, lo sai questo vero?”.

“Non ti preoccupare, quel figlio di puttana ha i giorni contati!”.

“Io spero solamente che tu abbia ragione Lex”.

_Lo spero anche io Anya._

 


	2. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

Il mio stato d'animo è ancora vacillante... _Lexa ora basta! Questa non sei tu... Tira fuori la tua grinta, la tua tenacia e la tua determinazione. È ora di fargliela pagare a quel gran figlio di puttana, non puoi continuare a piangerti addosso... Muovi il culo detective e fargli vedere chi sei..._ Ha ragione, la mia coscienza ha ragione da vendere, è ora di mettere la modalità detective rullo compressore... _Dai Lexa ce la puoi fare._

Io e Anya raggiungiamo gli altri alla lavagna trasparente.

“Ok ragazzi, siamo riusciti ad identificare la vittima?” chiedo con una nuova fermezza nella voce.

Il mio team rimane un attimo spiazzato dalla mia risolutezza... Il silenzio regna sovrano per qualche istante... Poi Anya si avvicina a me e mi dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Il Commander è tornato!”. Ci mettiamo tutti a ridere per il suo tono, anche io riesco a sorridere e la cosa mi fa finalmente respirare. Sono persino in grado di beccare Raven fare l’occhiolino ad Anya e sorridendole amorevolmente... _Sono troppo felice che la mia migliore amica abbia finalmente seguito il suo cuore..._

“Allora, la vittima si chiama Diana Sydney, 28 anni, incensurata, viveva a Brooklyn, era un avvocato e lavorava presso lo studio Samuel Karlineer... Non era sposata e la sua famiglia è del Main”. Afferma Lyncol leggendo i suoi appunti.

“Ho fatto qualche ricerca, ed ho scoperto che faceva parte dell’associazione ‘Save The Children’...”, interviene Gustus.

“È già qualcosa... Siamo riusciti a rintracciare la famiglia?”, domando.

“Ho provato un paio di volte ma non sono riuscito a contattarla”, replica un po' deluso.

“Anya aiuta Raven a fare le ricerche sulla nostra vittima, luoghi frequentati, amicizie ... insomma le solite cose...”, le vedo sorridersi l'un l'altra, e non riesco a trattenermi.

“Mi raccomando ragazze, appena trovate qualcosa fatemi sapere subito, il tempo non è dalla nostra, sappiamo benissimo le tempistiche del serial killer...”.

“Tranquilla Commander sono con il genio indiscusso dei computer, saremo veloci ed indolori!”, risponde Anya elogiando Raven.

“Dai… adulatrice, andiamo, che di roba da fare ne abbiamo!”, esclama Rae tirando la maglia della mia miglior amica.

“Ragazzi, voi occupatevi dei famigliari per favore, io aggiorno la lavagna...”.

“Sì certo Lexa”, replica Lync.

Mi giro verso la lavagna e comincio a riportare tutti gli elementi rilevati, foto e dati anagrafici della vittima.

Quando appendo la foto, l'occhio cade sul viso della vittima... Prima, con tutto il trambusto, non ci avevo fatto caso... bionda, occhi azzurri... 28 anni.... Stessa altezza e stesso peso... _È la copia sputata di Clarke..._ No, non può essere, è solo una coincidenza. Sì, deve essere per forza così... una coincidenza.

 

///

 

Il tempo scorre veloce.

Guardo l’ora... sono già le 14.

Finisco di aggiornare tutti i dati cercando di scacciare i brutti pensieri.

“Gus vado giù in obitorio, sento se Clarke ha delle novità... magari ha già finito l’autopsia!”.

“Ok, se ci sono sviluppi ti chiamiamo”. Annuisco e mi dirigo verso l'ascensore. Appena entro nella cabina, mi appoggio contro una parete. Fisso il vuoto. Penso e ripenso alla vittima e ai suoi tratti terribilmente somiglianti alla mia fidanzata... _Dai Lexa è solo una semplice coincidenza, stai tranquilla e concentrati..._

Questa volta voglio affidarmi completamente alla mia coscienza, e quindi scelgo di non dar peso a quello che la mia mente sta cercando in tutti modi di propinarmi.

Il ‘ding’ dell’ascensore mi riporta con i piedi per terra.

Esito un minuto davanti alla porta del laboratorio, alla fine mi decido ed entro.

Non vi è traccia né di Clarke né di Octavia, l'unica cosa che vedo è il cadavere della vittima ricoperto da un lenzuolo.

Istintivamente mi avvicino alla salma, sollevo il tessuto, e mi soffermo a guardare il volto del cadavere. Un brivido di paura mi pervade il corpo. Abbasso velocemente il lenzuolo e scuoto la testa per ridestarmi. _Lexa, è solo una coincidenza...._

Sospiro pesantemente e mi dirigo verso l'ufficio di Clarke.

La porta è chiusa. Busso. E quando sento la sua voce entro.

“Ehi bellissima...”, mi saluta venendomi incontro.

“Ciao tesoro...”, replico abbracciandola.

La guardo negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi annullo la distanza fra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è dolce all'inizio, poi diventa quasi famelico, ho bisogno di lei in questo momento... più che mai. Mi avvento sulla sua bocca chiedendo il permesso per approfondire il bacio, lei non esita e mi dà accesso alla sua lingua e finalmente riesco a sentire il suo sapore... il cuore comincia a battermi forte, il respiro viene meno, ora sono solo le nostre bocche che duellano l'un l'altra. Rimango quasi senza fiato e sono costretta a staccarmi da quelle soffici labbra, che ora più che mai sono diventate la mia droga.

In affanno poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

Clarke mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia.

“Ehi, amore mio... Come stai? Hai il volto stanco...”.

“Sto bene Clarke... Sto bene...”.

A fatica mi allontano da quel caloroso contatto.

La mia determinazione prende il sopravvento.

“Allora, cosa mi dici sulla vittima?”. La dottoressa stupita dal mio cambiamento repentino accusa il colpo, guardandomi di sottecchi. Sì schiarisce la voce e, dopo qualche secondo, comincia ad espormi i risultati dell’autopsia.

“Ho appena terminato di compilare il referto autoptico. Causa della morte: asfissia da strangolamento. L'ora del decesso è collocata tra le 2 e le 3 di ieri notte. Non ho ancora l’esito dell'esame alcolemico, ma posso ipotizzare che fosse svenuta al momento della morte. Ho anche eseguito l'esame sui polmoni, apparentemente era un’atleta... Ora, se i risultati del laboratorio confermano la presenza della droga dello stupro, il modus operandi coincide con il serial killer... Mi sono fatta mandare tutti i fascicoli delle autopsie relative alle vittime precedenti per confrontare i dati”.

“Ehi Clarke sono appena arrivati i risultati dal laboratorio”, esordisce Octavia entrando nell'ufficio della dottoressa.

“Grazie Octavia”, risponde la mia fidanzata sorridendole.

“Ciao Lexa, tutto bene?”, mi chiede dolcemente la giovane patologa.

“Octavia.... Ciao... sono ok, grazie...”, riesco solo a dire con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

Intanto Clarke legge con attenzione il fascicolo appena consegnatole dalla sua migliore amica.

“Lexa, abbiamo la conferma, è stata drogata con il mix è benzodiazepine, ketamina e GHB ( _Gamma-idrossibutirrato_ ), come avevi presupposto... Mi dispiace amore mio”.

Accuso il colpo abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo. _Lo sapevo che era lui, ora ne ho la certezza..._

“Tranquilla Clarke, va tutto bene... In fondo ne ero già consapevole...”, replico con un tono quasi glaciale, guardandola negli occhi.

Sospiro alzandomi dalla sedia.

“Ehi, ci vediamo a casa stasera ok?!” affermo sorridendole.

Clarke mi afferra il braccio avvicinandomi a lei.

“Lexa andrà tutto bene... Io e te, insieme...”, mi bacia dolcemente.

“Sì, amore, insieme...”, la bacio di nuovo.

Esco di corsa dall’obitorio, quasi fosse invaso dalle fiamme ed io stessi bruciando.

_Lexa, ma che ti prende?_

Ritorno alla mia scrivania e mi siedo pesantemente sulla sedia.

Anya arriva subito dopo con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Allora, cosa avete trovato tu e Raven?”.

“Ti ho mai detto che la mia ragaz... Volevo dire che Raven è un vero genio...”. _Sgrano gli occhi sorpresa e divertita._

“Aspetta un po'... Che cosa hai detto?”, le chiedo provocandola.

“Cosa? Niente... Ho detto che Rae è un genio...”, cerca invano di coprire il suo lapsus, ma ovviamente io non demordo.

“Ti ho beccata Anya... È inutile che neghi, hai definito Raven la tua ragazza... Sai, ancora non sono completamente rimbambita e, per tua sfortuna, ci sento bene!”, continuo istigando una sua reazione... _Anya ti sei divertita con me e Clarke... Ora è il mio turno..._

“Su avanti, non ti chiedo i minimi dettagli come hai fatto tu, vorrei sottolineare... Ma mi piacerebbe saperne di più... Sono tutta orecchi!”, esclamo non dandole tregua.

“Beh... Effettivamente... Oh al diavolo... Mi sono aperta Lex... Come mi avevi consigliato, le ho detto che mi piace, e che quando sto con lei mi sento bene... E che mi sarebbe piaciuto uscire insieme per un vero appuntamento...”.

“E lei cosa ti ha detto?”.

“Beh... Mi ha baciata con estrema passione... poi mi ha detto che potevo decidermi prima perché lei era una vita che aspettava una mia mossa!”, conclude ridendo imbarazzata. Io scoppio a ridere, è veramente un spasso vederla così presa per qualcuno. Riesco a riprendermi tornando seria.

“Ehi Anya, sono veramente felice per voi due, sul serio!”, esclamo posandole una mano sulla spalla.

“Tornando al caso, cosa avete scoperto?”.

“Beh, attraverso il cellulare della vittima Raven è riuscita a tracciare i suoi spostamenti il giorno della morte... La cosa rilevante è che la sera dell’omicidio si trovava al SixtyFive, un locale al Rockefeller Plaza, e ci è rimasta fino a tardi... tra parentesi io non ne ho mai sentito parlare di questo SixtyFive, il che la dice tutta su che razza di posto sia…”. Rido della sua ultima frase, ma cerco di rimanere concentrata sulle informazioni che mi ha appena fornito.

“Fammi indovinare fino verso le 2-3 di notte giusto?”.

“Sì giusto... Ora del decesso suppongo?!”. Annuisco confermando.

“Come prima cosa domani mattina dobbiamo fare un salto in quel locale... Ma adesso vai a casa, alle scartoffie ci penso io...”.

“Lex, non è meglio che ti dia una mano?”.

“Anya tranquilla sono ok, rimango ancora un po' poi vado a casa anche io, credo che gli altri siano già andati...”, affermo persa nei miei pensieri.

“Ok, allora ne approfitto e porto fuori Raven! A domani Lex!”, esclama la mia migliore amica ammiccandomi.

“A domani, e mi raccomando... fate le brave...”.

“Chi? Noi?... sempre!”, replica ridendo e andandosene dall’ufficio.

 

///

 

Passano un paio d'ore, i miei occhi gridano vendetta, a forza di leggere documenti e guardare il monitor del computer ci vedo doppio... Così decido di andare a casa.

Guido un po' distrattamente ripensando alla frenesia della giornata, al mio dolore, alla mia paura e alla mia determinazione.

Neanche venti minuti dopo, parcheggio sotto casa.

Infilo le chiavi nella toppa e apro la porta.

Alzo lo sguardo e mi trovo davanti uno spettacolo mozzafiato.

Clarke, con indosso le cuffie sta ascoltando il suo iPod, cantando e ballando in modo terribilmente sensuale a ritmo di musica, mentre è intenta a cucinare. Indossa la sua maglietta larga degli ACDC che le lascia scoperta una spalla, e degli short che le coprono a malapena il sedere. Riconosco le note della canzone ‘ _Don’t let me down’_ dei _The Chainsmokers_.

 

♬ **Crashing, hit a wall -** Schiantarsi, colpire un muro ♬

♬ **Right now I need a miracle -** Ora mi serve un miracolo ♬

♬ **Hurry up, now I need a miracle -** Sbrigati, ora mi serve un miracolo ♬

♬ **Stranded, reaching out -** Bloccata, allungando le braccia ♬

♬ **I call your name but you’re not around -** Chiamo il tuo nome ma tu non ci sei ♬

♬ **I say your name but you’re not around -** Dico il tuo nome ma tu non ci sei ♬

 

♬ **I need ya, I need ya, -** Ne ho bisogno, ne ho bisogno, ♬

♬ **I need you right now -** Ho bisogno di te adesso ♬

♬ **Yeah, I need you right now -** Sì, ho bisogno di te adesso ♬

♬ **So don’t let me, don’t let me, -** Quindi non mi deludere, non mi deludere, ♬

♬ **don’t let me down -** non mi deludere ♬

♬ **I think I’m losing my mind now -** Penso di star perdendo la testa adesso ♬

♬ **It’s in my head, darling -** È nella mia testa, tesoro ♬

♬ **I hope that you’ll be here, -** Spero che tu ci sarai, ♬

♬ **when I need you the most -** quando ne avrò più bisogno ♬

♬ **So don’t let me, don’t let me, -** Quindi non mi deludere, non mi deludere, ♬

♬ **don’t let me down -** non mi deludere ♬

♬ **D-don’t let me down -** N-non mi deludere ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down -** Non mi deludere ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down, down, down -** Non deludermi, non deludermi, non deludermi ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down, don’t let down, down -** Non deludermi, non deludermi, non deludermi ♬

 

♬ **Running out of time -** Correndo contro il tempo ♬

♬ **I really thought you were on my side -** Pensavo veramente che fossi dalla mia parte ♬

♬ **But now there’s nobody by my side -** Ma adesso non c’è nessuno al mio fianco ♬

 

La continuo a guardare rapita. È veramente sexy.

Uno strano calore mi pervade tutto il corpo, non riesco a controllarlo... Mi avvicino lentamente a lei, senza farmi sentire.

Quando sono proprio dietro di lei, le prendo con decisione i fianchi, attirandola verso di me, facendo aderire il suo sedere con la mia intimità, stringendo la presa.

Clarke sorpresa sussulta... ma riconoscendo il tocco lascia cadere la testa sulla mia spalla, lasciandomi così libero accesso al collo, che faccio mio con una striscia di baci umidi sempre più avidi ed esigenti. _La voglio con tutta me stessa, in un modo che non credevo possibile, ne ho bisogno, ora, qui, adesso..._

Le tolgo un’auricolare mettendolo nel mio orecchio... Prendo il ritmo e comincio a sussurrarle i versi della canzone.

 

♬ **I need ya, I need ya, -** Ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di te, ♬

♬ **I need you right now -** Ho bisogno di te adesso ♬

♬ **Yeah, I need you right now -** Sì, ho bisogno di te adesso ♬

♬ **So don’t let me, don’t let me, -** Quindi non mi deludere, non mi deludere, ♬

♬ **don’t let me down -** non mi deludere ♬

♬ **I think I’m losing my mind now -** Penso di star perdendo la testa adesso ♬

♬ **It’s in my head, darling -** È nella mia testa, tesoro ♬

♬ **I hope that you’ll be here, -** Spero che tu ci sarai, ♬

♬ **when I need you the most -** quando ne avrò più bisogno ♬

♬ **So don’t let me, don’t let me, -** Quindi non mi deludere, non mi deludere, ♬

♬ **don’t let me down -** non mi deludere ♬

♬ **D-don’t let me down -** N-non mi deludere ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down -** Non mi deludere ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down, down, down -** Non deludermi, non deludermi, non deludermi ♬

♬ **Don’t let me down, don’t let down, down -** Non deludermi, non deludermi, non deludermi ♬

 

La musica è finita. Sfilo rapidamente entrambi gli auricolari e getto malamente l'iPod sul ripiano della cucina.

Comincio a muovere, insistentemente, il bacino contro il suo sedere... le mie mani, vogliose, vagano sul suo corpo... Una si infila sotto la maglia alla ricerca del seno, che trova senza difficoltà, libero da ogni costrizioni e già sull’attenti pronto a farsi torturare, e la cosa mi eccita da morire. Le mie dita non si fanno pregare e con forza strizzano prima uno e poi l’altro seno… a quel tocco la sento gemere forte. L'altra mano invece, gioca per qualche istante con l'elastico degli short, fino a scartarlo completamente raggiungendo la metà tanto ambita, già calda e bagnata al punto giusto.

Sento Clarke emettere suoni gutturali e vogliosi nel mio orecchio. E qualcosa scatta dentro di me. Irruenza probabilmente, forse bramosia... la voglia di lei diventa irrefrenabile... la masturbo, prima delicatamente, non do tregua al suo clitoride già super eccitato, poi sempre più audacemente e con un po' più di vigore, mi impossesso delle sue labbra, bagnate e pronte per me… la prendo prepotentemente, quasi con violenza, infilando un dito seguito neanche un istante dopo dal secondo… le mie spinte sono da subito una esplosione di piacere, la sento fremere e gridare il mio nome più volte… il mio desiderio cresce sempre di più, sembra inarrestabile… la voglio con tutta me stessa fino al limite... _Vieni per me Clarke... Vieni... Ti prego ne ho bisogno, esplodi in tutta la tua bellezza fammi sentire tutto il tuo calore che mi bagna le dita..._

“Ti amo Clarke... ora… e… sempre... Vieni per me piccola...”, le sussurro all'orecchio spronandola a dare il meglio di sé.

Qualche altra spinta e la sento stringersi attorno alle mie dita gridando come non l'avevo mai sentita, gli spasmi del suo corpo durano qualche altro minuto e io mi godo ogni istante, rimanendo dentro di lei, assaporando ogni piccola goccia del suo nettare sulle mie dita.

Una volta ripresa, si gira verso di me inchiodando i suoi occhi ai miei. Istintivamente mi porto le dita alla bocca… succhio con estrema lentezza il suo miele, gustandomi il suo sapore. Poi mi avvicino a lei e la bacio. La sento di nuovo gemere quando sente il suo sapore nella mia bocca. Le nostre lingue si cercano con intensità. La prendo in braccio e lei istintivamente allaccia le gambe dietro la mia schiena. La porto fino al tavolo della cucina, ancora sgombro da ogni cosa, e la poso su di esso... Comincio a spingere con intensità, anche attraverso i vestiti posso percepire la sua eccitazione sulla mia. _Oddio Clarke ti voglio ancora_. Le sfilo la maglia, gettandola a terra, lei fa lo stesso con la mia, poco dopo afferro i lembi degli short e con un’estrema velocità li rimuovo… agilmente mi sfilo i pantaloni e gli slip, e mi fiondo nuovamente su di lei. La sdraio sulla tavola bloccandole le mani con le mie, cominciando a giocare di nuovo con il suo seno. La mia bocca si avventa su quei poveri capezzoli, ormai arresi alla mia bramosia, sembro quasi una pazza malata di sesso... continuo a spingere il bacino, freneticamente, strusciando le nostre intimità, sempre di più, con maggior vigore... ci siamo quasi... anche lei, come me, è vicina… lo percepisco… stiamo per raggiungere l'apice, siamo ad un passo dal raggiungere il paradiso... insieme... le spinte diventano sempre più spasmodiche ed irrefrenabili, finché non esplodiamo contemporaneamente gridando l'una il nome dell'altra.

I nostri corpi ci mettono un po’ a riprendersi e per lo sforzo cado esausta su Clarke.

Sento le sue braccia avvolgermi in un caldo abbraccio, ed io, in questo momento mi rendo conto di quanto mi senta debole e svuotata, è più forte di me... non riesco a trattenere le lacrime.

Non so neanche io cosa mi sia preso, fare l'amore con tanta irruenza non è da me, quasi al limite del violento... _Lexa ma che ti prende?!_

Clarke continua ad accarezzarmi la testa dolcemente. Rimaniamo abbracciate fino a che non mi riprendo.

Ci tiriamo su e io mi perdo nei suoi occhi. Lei asciuga quelle mie poche lacrime ancora sulla guancia. Non c'è bisogno di parole, i nostri sguardi sono più che eloquenti.

Cerchiamo di rivestirci sempre in silenzio, fino a che io non ce la faccio più.

“Scusami... Non so cosa mi sia preso...”.

La sua comprensione è disarmante. Mi accarezza ancora. Chiudo gli occhi e appoggio il mio viso alla sua mano facendomi cullare dalle sue coccole.

“Amore mio, va tutto bene... Lexa? Guardami...”, mi sprona Clarke.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai”, continua confortandomi.

Annuisco quasi impercettibilmente.

“Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?”, mi chiede non staccando lo sguardo dal mio. In quei bellissimi occhi posso vedere tutto il suo amore per me, la sua tenacia, la sua determinazione... È talmente meravigliosa che non sembra vera. Invece è qui davanti a me il mio dolcissimo amore, la mia fidanzata, la donna della mia vita, senza la quale non riuscirei più a vivere.

“Ti amo Clarke”, sospiro con un filo di voce.

“Ti amo anche io... E non sai quanto”, replica la dottoressa con un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Dai, andiamo a mangiare...”. Mi trascina al bancone della cucina, e mi fa vedere ogni prelibatezza che ha preparato.

La serata scorre via veloce. Mangiamo chiacchierando di qualsiasi cosa, ridiamo insieme e ci prendiamo in giro a vicenda... Per un attimo dimentico persino il caso.

Dopo cena ci coccoliamo un po' guardando un film in TV, poi stanche andiamo a dormire.

Ovviamente ci metto un’eternità ad addormentarmi.

Il mio sonno è travagliato, mi giro e rigiro nel letto... Vedo la mia immagine, sì, sono proprio io, sto correndo disperata, nessuno riesce a fermarmi, sto piangendo... Ad un tratto la vedo... Clarke distesa a terra, priva di vita... Con una cravatta stretta al collo e gli occhi spalancati... La raggiungo inginocchiandomi vicino a lei, l'abbraccio stretta a me, urlando a squarciagola il suo nome...

Mi sveglio di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore, con il cuore a mille.

Istintivamente mi giro a destra e la vedo.... controllo il suo respiro... è regolare... dorme ancora saporitamente, Clarke è viva... Ricomincio a respirare e il battito del mio cuore si normalizza.

Mi giro per guardare la sveglia: sono le 4.

Non riesco più a riaddormentarmi.

Mi giro su un fianco e mi perdo a guardarla.

_Amore mio, sei al sicuro, non ti succederà niente... Te lo prometto... ti proteggerò a costo della vita..._

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

Mi sveglio lentamente, alla fine ho ceduto di nuovo al sonno e sono crollata.

Guardo la sveglia: sono le 7.

Oggi non ho proprio voglia di andare a correre.

Mi giro a guardare Clarke che dorme ancora... è così bella che fa quasi male agli occhi. Le accarezzo timidamente i capelli.

Poi scivolo fuori dal letto cercando di non svegliarla.

Afferro i vestiti e vado in bagno. Mi soffermo a guardare la mia immagine riflessa. _Ti prenderò... Questa è una promessa... fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio..._

Nei miei occhi ritrovo finalmente quella determinazione che era scomparsa e aveva lasciato spazio alla paura. Un sorriso compiaciuto si affaccia sul mio viso e la consapevolezza che andrà tutto bene si fa largo nella mia mente, portandomi un velo di innata serenità e speranza.

Preparo velocemente la colazione per Clarke. Le scrivo un biglietto: ‘ _Scusa se sono andata via amore mio, ma non volevo svegliarti dormivi troppo bene... A dopo. Ti amo. L_ ’. Lo metto sul vassoio. Porto il tutto in camera, posandolo sul comodino. Mi avvicino silenziosamente a Clarke, e le sfioro la fronte con le labbra per un tenero bacio. Poi, sempre senza fare rumore, mi dileguo dall’appartamento correndo più veloce che mai al distretto.

 

///

 

Arrivo in centrale, e con mia grossa sorpresa non sono la prima.

“Ehi buongiorno Anya... Come mai qui così presto? Non è proprio da te...”, affermo inarcando un sopracciglio leggermente divertita.

“Beh dovresti chiederlo a quella pazza scatenata della mia ragazza, nonché genio informatico indiscusso di questa squadra...”. Il mio sorriso si allarga nel vedere la faccia assonnata della mia migliore amica, le faccio un cenno invitandola a continuare.

“Sai, Raven dopo avermi fatto passare la serata/nottata più bella della mia vita... Mi ha svegliato all'alba perché le era venuta un'idea su come ricavare informazioni dal biglietto del serial killer... E mi ha letteralmente buttato giù dal letto, costringendomi ad accompagnarla qui ad un orario indegno...”. La sua espressione buffa mi fa esplodere in una risata.

“Cavolo Lex potresti anche essere più comprensiva, e non prendermi per il culo!”, esclama Anya piccata.

“Scusa, veramente... È che non ti avevo mai vista così... Come dire... Presa da qualcuno a tal punto da trascinarti giù dal letto per correre al lavoro prima delle 8 di mattina”, le dico ancora divertita.

“Lex io non riderei se fossi te, tutti questi straordinari, qualcuno me li dovrà pur pagare...”.

“E io che c'entro?”.

“Sei tu il detective capo, che può andare dal capitano e mettere una buona parola”.

“Ah beh, mi chiedi una cosa da niente...”.

“Sei tu il capo...”.

“Sì solo quando ti fa comodo... Piuttosto, sai se la TUA ragazza ha trovato qualcosa?”, le domando riportando la conversazione sul caso.

“Beh veramente no... Comunque ha detto che se avesse trovato qualcosa ci avrebbe avvisato subito”.

“Ok, allora chiamo Gustus e lo avverto di trovarci direttamente al SixtyFive al Rockefeller Plaza, così possiamo anche raccogliere eventuali testimonianze”.

“Ok, andiamo Lex”.

“Ah, non credere di averla scampata... voglio sapere tutto del vostro appuntamento... Oddio puoi tralasciare i dettagli più ‘scabrosi’...”.

Anya mi guarda di sottecchi trascinandomi dentro l'ascensore.

///

 

Arriviamo al SixtyFive, in neanche mezz'ora. Ovviamente è ancora chiuso al pubblico, visto che è un locale notturno, di giorno c’è solo il personale.

“Ehi, ciao ragazzi...”, sento Anya salutare Gustus e Lyncol che ci stanno raggiungendo.

“Ciao, buongiorno... Anya... Lexa...”, replica Lync.

“Buongiorno, come andiamo?”, mi chiede il mio vecchio, _ops,_  saggio collega.

“Tutto bene Gus, grazie...”, sospiro prendendo fiato.

“Allora, voi ragazzi mostrate la foto della vittima in giro e vediamo cosa salta fuori, io e Anya invece andiamo dentro al locale. Ci vediamo dopo in centrale, ok?”.

“Sì, certo Commander nessun problema”, replica Lyncol ammiccandomi.

Io ed Anya entriamo dalla porta di servizio.

Notiamo subito il barista dietro il bancone del locale e ci avviciniamo senza troppe cerimonie.

“Siamo ancora chiusi signore, apriamo alle 17!”, esclama con un tono poco gentile il barman.

“Buongiorno, NYPD io sono la detective Woods e lei è la mia collega, la detective Forest...”.

“Oh... chiedo scusa. Salve, in cosa posso esservi utile?”, domanda l'uomo addolcendo il tono di voce.

“Lei è il signor?”.

“Kane.... Marcus Kane”.

“Signor Kane, di recente ha visto questo donna bazzicare il locale?”, tiro fuori la foto della vittima e gliela mostro.

“Sì, è Diana, è una nostra cliente fissa, onestamente non mi ricordo il cognome, credo però che faccia l'avvocato”, replica il barista con estrema strafottenza.

“Ok, e quando l'ha vista l'ultima volta?”, interviene Anya seccata dal suo modo di fare.

“Mi sembra di averla vista ieri l'altro sera, era in compagnia di alcune amiche, tre se ricordo bene, poi verso le 2 sono andate via”.

“E le sue amiche, saprebbe riconoscerle? Due sicuramente si, credo siano colleghe di Diana, l'altra effettivamente non l'avevo mai vista, e sinceramente non l'ho guardata neanche tanto bene. Perché tutte queste domande su Diana?”.

“Perché è morta signor Kane!”, sbotta Anya.

L'uomo sbianca istantaneamente, e afferra subito una bottiglia di scotch versandosene un bicchiere.

“Mi sembra, un po' prestino per cominciare a bere signor Kane, non crede?!” Dico sarcasticamente.

“Probabilmente ha ragione ma mi avete appena detto che una mia conoscente è morta e sinceramente ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte!”.

“Per l'identikit delle due donne che erano con la vittima, può seguirci in centrale? Così le facciamo anche firmare la deposizione”. Domando con un tono a dir poco glaciale.

“Ora però non posso, devo lavorare...”.

“Beh, vedo vedo ci sono un sacco di clienti, ha ragione, non può assolutamente allontanarsi!”, afferma Anya sarcasticamente.

“Detective, se per voi può andare bene, fra un paio d'ore potrei passare al distretto...”, ribatte l'uomo un po' titubante.

“Ok signor Kane, questo è il mio biglietto da visita, per qualsiasi cosa, non esiti a chiamarmi, grazie per la collaborazione...”, gli porgo la mia card e, salutandolo, trascino Anya fuori dal locale.

Saliamo in macchina in religioso silenzio.

Guido per qualche minuto immersa nei miei pensieri. Il suono della voce della mia migliore amica mi ridesta dal torpore.

“Ehi Lex, che cosa ne pensi del barman? A me non ha fatto una gran impressione, anche se credo che non c'entri nulla con il nostro killer, è troppo tonto!”. Rido dell'espressione colorita della mia partner.

“Anya?! Tonto? Può essere sicuramente, anche secondo me non c'entra assolutamente niente con l'omicidio, dobbiamo concentrarci sul gruppo di amiche... magari hanno visto qualcosa”.

Tempo dieci minuti e siamo al distretto.

Arriviamo in contemporanea ai ragazzi.

“Ehi novità?”, gli chiedo salutandoli con un cenno.

“Ciao... Abbiamo fatto il giro dell'isolato, e non abbiamo avuto fortuna, nessuno ha visto niente, è veramente frustante”, replica avvilito Lyncol.

“Coraggio ragazzo, vedrai che qualcosa salterà fuori...”, interviene Gustus posando una mano sulla spalla a mo di consolazione.

Saliamo in centrale.

Non facciamo neanche in tempo ad arrivare alle nostre scrivanie che ci viene incontro Raven con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Corre sfrenata tra le braccia di Anya.

Il mio sopracciglio si alza, e un sorriso divertito si stampa sul mio volto.

“Ma... ciao bellezza”, esordisce la mia migliore amica stringendo l'informatica in un abbraccio.

“Ehm... Ehm...”, mi schiarisco la voce per ricordare alle due innamorate che non sono sole. _Non si sa mai che decidano di far qualcosa di più di un abbraccio... sarebbe un tantino imbarazzante... voi che dite?_

Si separano istantaneamente come se avessero preso la scossa, sono veramente uno spasso. Raven è tutta rossa in viso e con mia somma sorpresa anche Anya è super imbarazzata.

“Allora Raven, ciao anche a te... Eri venuta a dirci qualcosa?”, le chiedo.

“Beh... Sì certo Commander, ho trovato la provenienza del biglietto...”. Un velo di rabbia si palesa sul mio volto. Con un gesto invito l'informatica a continuare.

“Il negozio è il Flowers Delivery NYC, 228 Park Avenue!”, esclama Raven tutta soddisfatta.

“Tralascerò il modo in cui ho recuperato le informazioni... Posso solo dirvi che mi merito il soprannome di Lync... D'ora in poi potete chiamarmi ‘Dio sceso in terra’...”, ride di gusto reclamando applausi. Noi scoppiamo tutti a ridere della sua ilarità.

Sento la vibrazione del mio telefono e mi allontano dai ragazzi. Guardo il display: è Clarke.

Un sorriso si impadronisce subito del mio volto, ma svanisce all’istante al ricordo di questa mattina, e della mia fuga.

“Ehi buongiorno bellissima...”, riesco solo a dire, quasi impappinandomi.

“ _Ciao a te, splendore..._ ”, replica la dottoressa.

Ci sono un paio di secondi di silenzio che mi destabilizzano.

“ _Ehi preparati a farti perdonare detective_...”

“Perché?”, fingo ignoranza.

“ _Beh, semplice: hai lasciato sola la tua fidanzata... E ormai lo dovresti sapere che odia risvegliarsi da sola... Comunque ti comunico che ho apprezzato moltissimo la colazione..._ ”.

“Scusami Clarke, è che dormivi troppo bene, non volevo svegliarti...”.

“ _Lexa come siamo d'accordo?! Cascasse il mondo io ho bisogno di svegliarmi e vedere te come prima cosa, perdermi nei tuoi splendidi occhi e baciare le tue soffici labbra..._ ”. Istantaneamente le mie guance si colorano di rosso.

“Sì, hai ragione amore mio, mi farò perdonare promesso!”.

“ _Come stai? Come vanno le cose?_ ”, mi domanda con un tono preoccupato.

“Sono ok Clarke... stiamo seguendo una pista, e, stento a crederlo io stessa, sono ottimista”, replico trasudando speranza.

“ _Ottimo, sono contenta di sentirti così fiduciosa... Volevo ricordarti che oggi non vengo al distretto, se hai bisogno di me sarò tutto il giorno in tribunale..._ ”.

“Ah, già è vero, devi testimoniare, me lo ero completamente dimenticata... Come farei senza te?!”, domando retoricamente.

“ _Tranquilla non lo scoprirai tanto presto, ho intenzione di stare al tuo fianco diciamo... Per tutta la vita... Finché morte non ci separi... Per intenderci amore mio_ ”. È la cosa più dolce che abbia mai sentito. La amo proprio alla follia.

“Ti amo dottoressa Clarke Griffin, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto”.

“ _Ti amo anche io detective Lexa Woods..._ ”.

“Ora devo andare amore, ci vediamo stasera a casa...”.

“ _A dopo amore mio_ ”.

Ritorno dai ragazzi con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

“Ah-ah, la faccia da triglia innamorata è ricomparsa sul tuo viso...”, afferma Anya ridendosela sotto i baffi.

“Senti da che pulpito, vero Anya?!”, esclamo retoricamente.

Vedo Raven sgranare gli occhi e deglutire pesantemente. Istintivamente si gira verso la mia migliore amica, che nel frattempo è diventata rossa come un peperone, io non posso far a meno di ridere, trascinando anche gli altri con me.

Il momento d’ilarità svanisce e riporto la conversazione sul caso.

“Ok, io ed Anya andiamo a far visita al negozio di fiori individuato da Raven... Un certo Marcus Kane dovrebbe arrivare in centrale per degli identikit e per firmare la deposizione... Lyncol puoi occupartene tu per favore?”.

“Ma sì nessun problema Lexa!”.

“Grazie Lync... Gustus novità dai famigliari della vittima?”.

“Ho lasciato un sacco di messaggi ma ancora non hanno richiamato...”. Lo guardo allusivamente, e lui capisce al volo.

“Ok ho capito... ho capito, richiamo subito”.

“Grazie Gustus! Anya dai andiamo”.

“Sì Commander agli ordini!”, esclama mettendosi sull'attenti.

“Anya, ti prego non incominciare di nuovo...”.

Borbotta qualcosa salutando velocemente Raven e mi raggiunge all'ascensore.

“Allora donna innamorata stavi dicendo?”, le domando prendendola un po' in giro.

“Ce l'hai con me?”.

“Anya siamo solo noi due in questo ascensore, secondo te con chi posso avercela?”.

“Ok, ok, hai vinto tu, lo ammetto, sono innamorata di quel genio... Basta che la pianti di assillarmi...”.

“Beh almeno così capisci cosa provavo io quando lo facevi, ops, mi correggo, quando lo fai tu”, ribatto sorridendo.

La sento sospirare pesantemente fissando il vuoto.

Le tiro una gomitata giocosa per ridestarla dai suoi pensieri.

“Anya non fare quella faccia, nessuno è mai morto per essersi innamorato, lo sai questo, vero? Se fossi in te, io ne sarei contenta, ho visto come ti guarda Raven, e anche lei è nella tua stessa situazione!”. Esclamo lasciando la mia partner a bocca aperta.

“Lex, dici sul serio?”.

“Dai vieni, pesce lesso innamorato, che ti offro il pranzo...”. La trascino per un braccio in macchina. Direzione: fast-food.

 

///

 

Dopo aver consumato il pranzo in macchina, siamo già davanti alla bottega Flowers Delivery NYC, al 228 di Park Avenue.

Entriamo nel negozio, e veniamo annunciate dal campanello collegato alla porta.

“Buongiorno signore, sono Jasper, come posso esservi utile?”, ci accoglie un ragazzo alto e magro dallo sguardo imbranato ma gentile.

“Buongiorno a lei, NYPD, io sono la detective Woods e lei è la mia collega, la detective Forest... Dovremmo farle delle domande relative alla consegna di un grosso mazzo di rose rosse, avvenuta ieri mattina tra le 10 e le 11 al tredicesimo distretto...”, affermo con estrema calma.

“Ma sì certo, se mi volete seguire, ho bisogno di consultare il computer in ufficio”. Il ragazzo ci fa strada verso il retrobottega.

Tempo due minuti ed è già intento a picchiettare sulla tastiera.

“Allora, una consegna per il tredicesimo distretto ieri mattina verso le 10-11 giusto?”, ci ripete per essere sicuro. Io annuisco.

“Beh in quell'ora ci sono state molte consegne, ma non ne vedo nessuna per il distretto di polizia...”, il tono del ragazzo è quasi deluso, esattamente come il mio stato d'animo. _Valeva la pena provare._

“Ma vedo che è stato richiesto un bouquet di rose rosse, insolito, vista la grandezza... La richiesta è stata fatta online, e la consegna effettuata direttamente dal cliente...”.

Sgrano gli occhi, cercando di mettere i tasselli a posto, ma Anya mi precede.

“Una domanda: ma come funzionano le prenotazioni online?”, chiede al ragazzo.

“Dal nostro sito è possibile scegliere il tipo di fiori o composizione e poi richiederne la consegna, il pagamento può essere fatto o al ricevimento o tramite carta di credito direttamente dopo la prenotazione”.

“E mi sa dire per quel preciso mazzo di fiori come è stato pagato e dove è stato consegnato?”.

“Il pagamento è avvenuto tramite una carta di credito prepagata, e la consegna è stata effettuata...”, ci lascia in sospeso per qualche istante e il mio nervosismo aumenta.

“Ah... aspettate un momento, alla fine il cliente ha cambiato idea ed è venuto a ritirarlo direttamente in negozio... Purtroppo però io non ero di turno e non saprei dirvi di più... Ma magari Erika, la mia collega, può aiutarvi... la potete trovare domani mattina dalle 9 in poi...”, conclude il commesso.

Io e Anya istintivamente ci guardiamo intorno, osservando bene il negozio... io noto subito un impianto di video sorveglianza e quasi tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

“Grazie Jasper. Un’ultima domanda, sarebbe possibile avere i video delle telecamere di sorveglianza?”, domando fiduciosa.

“Certo, credo che non ci siano problemi, devo sentire dal proprietario però... Se potete scusarmi un attimo, vado a chiamarlo”.

“Nessun problema e grazie per la sua disponibilità Jasper”, replico quasi sorridendo.

Mentre aspettiamo diamo un’occhiata in giro per il negozio. Mi fermo vicino al bancone e noto una pila di bigliettini bianchi con affianco le buste... Ne afferro uno, facendogli passare le mie dita sopra... _È proprio lo stesso biglietto... Quello del killer!!_

La rabbia cresce dentro di me, stringo le mani a pugno talmente forte che ormai le unghie mi graffiano la pelle. Il tocco gentile di Anya mi rilassa leggermente.

“Lex... Gli siamo addosso... Vedrai, lo prenderemo!”.

“Lo spero Anya... Lo spero”.

Ancora assorta nei miei pensieri vedo un meraviglioso mazzo di gigli, e il mio pensiero corre subito alla mia fidanzata... Vengo riportata alla realtà dal ragazzo che ci viene incontro con un sorriso.

“Scusate l'attesa, il proprietario ha detto che non ci sono problemi, ho già provveduto a fare una copia dei video... Sono gli ultimi 5 giorni...”.

“Grazie Jasper è stato veramente di aiuto... Volevo chiederle un ultima cosa...”.

“Mi dica...”.

“Volevo sapere se fosse possibile far consegnare quel mazzo di gigli stasera verso le 20 a questo indirizzo...”, dico indicando il mazzo dietro di me, e scrivendo su un foglietto i dati.

“Certo, nessun problema... Vuole accompagnare i fiori con un biglietto?”.

“Se fosse possibile sì, ma ne avete altri oltre a quelli lì?”, chiedo indicando i bigliettini usati dal serial killer.

“Sì, certo mi segua da questa parte”. Anya mi guarda con il suo sguardo di disapprovazione, scuotendo la testa.

Prendo un biglietto rosso e comincio a scrivere.

‘ _Amore mio, sei tutta la mia vita, sei l'aria che respiro, sei la mia gioia, senza di te morirei... Grazie per essere la mia metà... E scusami per essere stata un po' intrattabile ultimamente_ ’.

Metto il biglietto in una busta, lo consegno al commesso, pago il dovuto, ed insieme ad Anya torniamo in centrale.

_Ti sono addosso... Questa volta non riuscirai a rovinarmi la vita, non te lo permetterò... La pagherai cara... E questa, figlio di puttana, è una promessa..._

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Finalmente è giunta sera. Saluto tutti e afferro il fascicolo del caso, non so neanche io il motivo, e mi dirigo verso casa.

Ci metto poco ad arrivare, non passa neanche mezz'ora che infilo la chiave nella toppa. La cosa più bella è l'accoglienza che ricevo... appena mi vede, Clarke, corre nella mia direzione e mi salta al collo tempestandomi di baci dappertutto.

“Grazie... Amore... Mio... Sono... Magnifici... Ti informo... Che... Sei... Perdonata...”, sussurra tra un bacio e l'altro.

“Ehi... Amore... Mio... Deduco... Che i gigli siano già arrivati”, riesco a mormorare sulle sue labbra.

Lei annuisce annullando la distanza tra le nostre labbra per un tenero bacio. Io le cingo i fianchi con la mano libera, stringendola più forte a me. Il bacio diventa più intenso, cerco disperatamente un varco per entrare, e quasi leggendomi nel pensiero, Clarke schiude la bocca, dandomi l'opportunità, tanto attesa, di incontrare la sua lingua e morire del suo sapore... Il nostro duello diventa sempre più vigoroso, le mie labbra tremano per l'emozione che sto provando... Non riesco a respirare, ma non importa, ho ancora bisogno di sentire quel sapore di buono... la sua lingua, estremamente esperta, contro la mia, mi manda letteralmente in estasi... Sono completamente in affanno, e anche lei non è da meno, sciogliamo il nostro legame, appoggiandoci l’una sulla fronte dell'altra. Prendiamo il tanto agognato fiato.

“Ti amo dottoressa”.

“Anche io ti amo detective”.

Clarke mi afferra la mano e mi conduce in cucina.

“Stavo preparando la cena!”, esclama con un sorriso.

“E dal profumino sembra anche una cosa interessante”, replico ricambiando il suo sorriso.

“Clarke fammi solo appoggiare questi fascicoli e sono tutta tua!”, affermo maliziosamente.

Mi dirigo in salotto. Nascondo, con nonchalance, tutti i fascicoli sotto le riviste, sul tavolino da caffè di fronte al divano. _Non sei stata molto furba a portare i fascicoli a casa Lexa, soprattutto se ne vuoi tenere all_ _’oscuro la tua fidanzata... Sì ok, ok, non sono stata furba._ Ecco, ci risiamo, sto di nuovo parlando da sola... con la mia coscienza.

Tempo dieci minuti e siamo sedute a tavola l’una di fronte l'altra.

La quiete ci fa da sottofondo per la prima parte della cena.

È Clarke che spezza il silenzio.

“Amore oggi com’è andata la giornata? Al telefono mi hai detto che stavate seguendo una pista”, mi domanda curiosa.

“Beh... Abbiamo individuato gli spostamenti della vittima, e sembra che prima di essere uccisa, fosse uscita per una serata ragazze... Indagando siamo riuscite a scoprire che era con delle colleghe... Ma non è emerso nient'altro...”. Ometto di dire la parte del fioraio per ovvi motivi. _Devo cambiare assolutamente argomento._

“E in tribunale com’è andata?”, le chiedo anticipando qualsiasi altra domanda sul caso.

Inizialmente è un po' sorpresa dal mio cambio repentino della conversazione, ma poi mi risponde.

“Beh è stato interessante e stancante... La prima deposizione era a favore della difesa, un vecchio caso di omicidio... praticamente è stata una passeggiata, l'accusa non aveva elementi e grazie alle domande giuste l'abbiamo disintegrata... L'accusato era solo nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato...”.

“Purtroppo capita, e più spesso di quello che si pensi!”, esclamo con un timido sorriso.

“Mentre la seconda deposizione è stata terribile, ero il testimone dell’accusa che a mio avviso non si è preparata adeguatamente... Infatti la difesa, mi ha ‘estorto’ le risposte che voleva, facendomi diventare implicitamente una sua teste... Ed è una cosa che non sopporto!”, conclude la dottoressa leggermente stizzita.

Le tocco dolcemente la guancia per far passare la rabbia del momento.

“Beh se mi accarezzi così tutte le volte che sono nervosa ed arrabbiata, lo faccio più spesso!”, esclama con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Mi avvicino e mi rimpossesso delle sue labbra.

“Poi se mi baci così vado letteralmente giù di testa”, mormora.

“Io... avrei... un’idea... per... finire... questa... serata...”, riesco a dire tra un bacio e l'altro.

“Uhm… spero solo... che coincida... con la mia...”, replica lei non smettendo di baciarmi.

Le afferro i fianchi e la alzo in piedi, lei allaccia le braccia al mio collo e senza sciogliere il contatto delle nostre bocche, la sollevo e la conduco lentamente nella camera da letto.

Facciamo l'amore con estrema passione e dolcezza per molte ore, non siamo mai stanche l’una dell’altra, e questa consapevolezza mi riempie il cuore. Questa notte il vigore e l'irruenza hanno lasciato spazio a coccole e tenerezza, come del resto è sempre stato tra di noi.

Finalmente sono tornata me stessa. Il manifestarsi del mio lato oscuro mi fa ancora paura, devo ricacciarlo da dov’è venuto, negli abissi della mia anima.

 

[Clarke POV]

Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte. Guardo l'ora: sono le 3:30.

Sono abbracciata stretta al mio amore, ancora completamente nuda, la stringo di più beandomi del suo calore. Tra le sue braccia mi sento protetta e al sicuro. Posso sentire i battiti del suo cuore, il suono mi mette serenità. Controllo il suo respiro regolare, i suoi bellissimi lineamenti. _Ti amo da morire Lexa._

La guardo per qualche altro minuto... di dormire proprio non se ne parla, così alla fine decido di alzarmi... Sicuramente rimanendo a letto l'avrei svegliata, e non voglio, ha bisogno di riposare.

Senza far rumore mi libero dall’abbraccio e mi alzo.

Mi infilo gli slip e la maglia che uso come pigiama, e vado in salotto. Sprofondo sul divano e cerco una rivista da leggere, scarto le prime, poi noto qualcosa di strano... Sotto la pila di riviste, ci sono delle cartellette, vagamente assomiglianti ai fascicoli del distretto. Alzo un sopracciglio incuriosita. La mia mano in automatico tira fuori gli incartamenti, e mossa dalla curiosità comincio a leggerli.

_Sono i documenti del caso... perché Lexa li ha messi qua? Non capisco..._

Leggo le deposizioni del barista di cui abbiamo vagamente parlato a cena.

Poi passo oltre e mi cade in mano una foto di un bigliettino catalogato come prova, con allegato un indirizzo di un negozio di fiori e relativa dichiarazione del commesso. _Perché Lexa non mi ha parlato di questa pista?_

La mia attenzione torna prepotentemente sulla foto. La guardo attentamente e scorro con gli occhi le poche righe.

‘ _Immagino che tu abbia sentito la mia mancanza... Piaciuto il mio regalo? Se non sbaglio ti piacciono le bionde? A proposito, congratulazioni per il matrimonio.... E tranquilla detective, riceverai presto un altro regalo..._ ’.

Sgrano gli occhi. _I fiori non erano da parte di tua zia Alie... Ma da parte dell'assassino... È una cosa personale... Ce l'ha proprio con te Lexa... Perché non me l'hai detto? Perché mi hai mentito? Perché mi hai escluso così?_

Un senso di rabbia e profonda delusione mi assale.

Mi sento ferita.

_L’amore della mia vita, la mia fidanzata, la mia futura moglie mi ha deliberatamente mentito, guardandomi negli occhi..._

Mi afferro la testa con le mani con fare disperato. _Da te, amore mio, non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Pensavo fossimo una coppia, che i problemi li avremmo risolti insieme, tu ed io... Ricordi?! Io ti amo più della mia stessa vita, ma a questo punto che senso ha andare avanti, se non ti fidi di me? Se al primo ostacolo che incontriamo ti comporti così? La fiducia è importante per me e io l'ho persa... Hai tirato su di nuovo il muro che a fatica avevo abbattuto... Perché lo hai fatto amore mio?_

Lo sconforto si sta facendo largo in me, le lacrime che non riesco a trattenere, scivolano sul mio viso... A condire il tutto, un senso di nausea si impossessa di me.

Mi asciugo il volto alla meglio stropicciando gli occhi.

Senza far troppo rumore rientro in camera da letto e prendo le mie cose. Guardo per un attimo Lexa dormire e un’altra lacrima sfugge al mio controllo. Mi volto di scatto ed esco quasi correndo.

Il tempo di vestirmi e sono già fuori dall'appartamento.

Mi rifugio in macchina e dò sfogo alle lacrime, piango inconsolabilmente. Mi ci vogliono circa 20 minuti per riprendermi.

Sono ancora sconvolta ma decido ugualmente di mettere in moto e andare via. Guido distrattamente per le vie di New York senza una meta precisa. Non me ne accorgo neanche ma mi fermo sotto casa di Octavia. Nonostante siano solo le 5 di mattina, scendo dalla macchina e suono il campanello della mia migliore amica. Ora ne ho bisogno più che mai.

Una voce assonnata risponde al citofono.

“Chi cazzo è a quest’ora?”.

“Octavia, sono io... Clarke”, riesco a dire tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

“Clarke?! Che cavolo è successo? Dai, che aspetti, sali...”, il suo tono di voce diventa subito preoccupato.

Quando svolto l'angolo del pianerottolo vedo Octavia aspettarmi sulla soglia di casa sua. Mi guarda in faccia e subito corre ad abbracciarmi per trascinarmi nell’appartamento.

“Clarke, ma che cavolo è successo?”.

Io non riesco a dare fiato alla bocca, la stringo più forte in quell'abbraccio consolatorio, e dò sfogo ancora alle lacrime, quasi esaurendole. Piango per un bel po’ di tempo, finché stanca e provata riesco a calmarmi. Octavia si prodiga in tutti i modi per farmi stare meglio, aspetta pazientemente i miei tempi.

“Octavia... mi ha mentito guardandomi negli occhi... mi ha escluso completamente...”, sussurro con un filo di voce.

“Clarke ma di che cosa stai parlando?”, la mia migliore amica fatica a comprendere quelle poche sconnesse parole, e come darle torto? Sospiro pesantemente, facendomi forza e le spiego ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli.

“Adesso capisco che cosa mi voleva dire Lyncol l'altro giorno!”. La mia espressione diventa un gigantesco punto interrogativo, ora sono io a non capire le parole della mia migliore amica. Con un gesto la incito a spiegarmi meglio.

“Sì, scusa, ora ti spiego... L’altra sera io e Lyncol siamo usciti, era più teso del solito, così gli ho chiesto se c'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava, e lui mi ha risposto che mi doveva dire una cosa, ma che non potevo nel modo più assoluto parlarne con te, ordini di Lexa. L'ho fermato subito, non ho voluto saperne niente, gli ho detto che non avrei mai potuto nasconderti un segreto, tu sei la mia migliore amica ed io ti voglio bene, e non voglio per nessun motivo mentirti”.

Mi avvicino a lei e l'abbraccio stretta.

“Grazie, Octavia anche io ti voglio bene”.

“Ascolta Clarke, io non voglio assolutamente difendere Lexa ma forse avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi, perché non provi a parlarne con lei?”.

“Octavia, ora come ora non riuscirei neanche a guardarla in faccia, fa troppo male”.

“Allora perché non aggiri l'ostacolo?”, suggerisce la mia amica.

“Che cosa intendi con ‘aggirare l'ostacolo’?”, domando scettica.

“Sì perché non chiedi ad Anya? Sono più che sicura che lei sia al corrente di tutto, magari può aiutarti a capire cos'è successo”.

Ci rifletto un’istante valutando il consiglio di Octavia.

“Effettivamente potrebbe essere una buona idea”, rispondo.

“Ora cosa pensi di fare?”, mi domanda Octavia un po' preoccupata.

“Forse è meglio che non te lo dica, non perché non voglia farlo, ma in questo modo non sarai costretta a mentire a Lyncol... Non so ancora cosa farò Octavia, ma comunque non voglio che Lexa  lo sappia”.

“Spero solo che tu sappia quello che fai”, commenta la mia amica decisamente scettica.

“Beh, lo spero anche io”, replico cercando di essere credibile.

Rimango a parlare con Octavia per un’altra mezz'ora, poi ci salutiamo. Salgo in macchina e stavolta guido verso il mio appartamento.

Sono ormai le 7 quando varco la soglia di casa.

Getto la borsa e le chiavi sul divano, di corsa vado in camera e mi fiondo sotto la doccia, ho bisogno di rilassarmi un attimo. Non sono molto convinta che funzionerà, ma ci voglio provare lo stesso. Sotto l'acqua ci sto più del dovuto. _Mi sento un pochino meglio... Sfogarmi con Octavia mi ha fatto decisamente bene, ma da qui a dire che sto bene né passa proprio un bel po'._

Ancora in accappatoio mi sdraio sul letto, e fisso il soffitto per qualche minuto. Poi un’illuminazione... _Ora so cosa devo fare._ Dall’armadio tiro fuori la valigia, la riempio freneticamente con quello che mi capita a tiro, senza badarci troppo. _Devo andar via da qui, al più presto... mi sento soffocare..._

Nonostante la frenesia ci metto più di mezz'ora per preparare il bagaglio.

Malgrado l'orario decido di mandare un messaggio ad Anya, so già che mi odierà per questo, ma non posso evitarlo.

‘ _Ehi Anya, scusa per l'ora, ho bisogno di parlarti al più presto... si tratta di Lexa... E di quello che mi ha tenuto nascosto... Per favore non dirle che ti ho contattato. C’._

Premo il pulsante di invio e attendo pazientemente.

Il tempo di sistemare le ultime cose e ricevo un messaggio, alquanto lapidario, di Anya.

‘ _Dimmi il posto e l’ora, posso essere pronta in 10 minuti_ ’.

Non lo credevo possibile ma un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso, Anya tiene moltissimo a Lexa, e questo messaggio ne è la dimostrazione, nessuna domanda, nessuna protesta, puntuale ed essenziale.

‘ _Il mio indirizzo è 381 Park Avenue South… Appena puoi raggiungimi… Ah dimenticavo… Grazie_ ’.

Neanche il tempo di inviarlo che ricevo la sua risposta.

‘ _Il tempo di arrivare e sono lì, a fra poco_ ’.

È di parola (ma da Anya non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso), e venti minuti dopo sento suonare il campanello.

“Anya… secondo piano”.

Faccio a malapena in tempo ad aprire la porta che me la ritrovo di fronte. Ci guardiamo per un istante negli occhi. Il suo volto è terribilmente preoccupato.

“Ciao… Entra…”, dico con estrema titubanza.

Il tempo di chiudere la porta e le sue domande cominciano.

“Clarke che cos’è successo?”, mi chiede turbata.

“Sediamoci un attimo, in questo momento ho bisogno di tranquillità e non di pressione”. Annuisce mestamente e mi segue nel soggiorno.

“Ti posso offrire una tazza di caffè?”.

“Sì, grazie, la prendo volentieri, stamattina, per fare più in fretta, a momenti non riesco nemmeno ad andare in bagno”, accenna un sorriso.

Preparo velocemente due tazze fumanti di caffè. Ne porgo una ad Anya sedendomi di fronte a lei.

“Poche ore fa, ero con Lexa, sono fuggita nel cuore della notte da casa sua…”, comincio a dire sorseggiando lentamente la bevanda calda. Anya alza lo sguardo dalla sua tazza, e un gigantesco punto di domanda compare sul suo viso.

“Non riuscivo a dormire questa notte, così verso le 3 e mezza mi sono alzata, volevo leggere una rivista nel salotto, non la volevo disturbare, ultimamente è sempre così stanca… poi li ho trovati… I fascicoli del caso, nascosti proprio sotto le riviste…”.

Lo sguardo di Anya si abbassa nuovamente sulla tazza di caffè che stringe con più vigore.

“Così hai scoperto del biglietto del killer?!”, mi chiede quasi retoricamente. Io annuisco abbassando lo sguardo, la tristezza, che non mi aveva abbandonato per tutto il tempo, torna pesantemente alla carica.

“Io l’avevo avvertita di non tenerti all’oscuro, che tu avresti capito e magari l’avresti aiutata con tutta questa brutta situazione… Ti giuro, non l’ho mai vista così spaventata, continuava a ripetermi che doveva proteggerti e che era meglio così… quando siamo rientrate in centrale, dopo il ritrovamento del cadavere, ha avuto una crisi di panico, non sapevo come aiutarla… ci è voluto quasi un’ora perché si sentisse meglio…”.

Ascoltando le parole di Anya, tutta la tristezza che mi aveva assalito stava scomparendo, lasciando il posto all’amarezza e soprattutto alla rabbia. _Perché non hai parlato con me Lexa? Valgo così poco per te?_

“E ovviamente tutto questo non me l’ha detto… Anya… si suppone che io sia la sua fidanzata, la sua futura moglie, che razza di rapporto pensa di costruire con me se alla prima difficoltà mi esclude in questo modo mentendomi spudoratamente?”.

“È per questo che hai fatto la valigia? La vuoi lasciare?”, mi domanda allarmata.

“Anya, non la voglio lasciare, la amo con tutta me stessa, forse troppo, ma in questo momento, proprio non riesco a starle accanto… dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, ho bisogno di stare sola, di pensare se avremo mai un futuro insieme… È per questo che ti ho chiamata, non ho intenzione di sparire dalla circolazione, in questo momento il tempismo non sarebbe certo dei migliori… ma manterrò i contatti solo ed esclusivamente con te, non voglio che lei sappia dove sono, sempre che a te stia bene però…”.

“Tu lo sai che mi ucciderà per questo, vero?”.

“Sei la sua migliore amica e senza di te non saprebbe cosa fare, non credo proprio che ti ucciderà…”, cerco di sdrammatizzare la cosa ma non mi riesce molto bene.

“Ok, forse hai ragione tu, non mi ucciderà… o almeno lo spero… comunque neanche questa idea di fuggire da lei mi sembra buona, lo vorrei mettere agli atti, anche se nessuna di voi due mi sta mai ad ascoltare... sta diventando frustrante…”. Nonostante tutto sorrido della sua faccia buffa.

“Almeno ti faccio ridere... in tutta questa situazione del cavolo, è già qualcosa… se posso chiedertelo... hai già pensato a dove andare?”.

“Penso che andrò a Chicago da mia madre, è un po’ che non la vado a trovare, e là posso dare una mano… sai mia madre è una dottoressa del pronto soccorso del Chicago Medical Center”.

“Credevo tu fossi una patologa legale Clarke?!”. Esclama Anya sorpresa.

“Infatti, ma ho fatto il tirocinio al pronto soccorso prima di prendere la specializzazione. Mia madre, all’epoca, voleva seguissi le sue orme… cosa che però io non volevo assolutamente”.

Entrambe fissiamo con intensità la tazza di caffè ormai vuota.

Tutte queste rivelazioni probabilmente hanno preso alla sprovvista entrambe.

Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche altro minuto fino a che Anya non lo spezza.

“Clarke, prima che tu vada via vorrei dirti alcune cose…”. Annuisco in religioso silenzio, facendole segno di continuare.

“La tua fuga, se vogliamo chiamarla così, distruggerà Lexa, ne sei consapevole, vero?”

“Sì, me ne rendo conto Anya, ma adesso non posso rimanere nei paraggi, è troppo doloroso”, ribatto scossando la testa.

“Lo capisco questo, ma lasciami spezzare una lancia in suo favore… Lo ha fatto solo ed esclusivamente per proteggerti, non l'ho mai vista così presa da qualcuna, sai anche con Costia non si comportava come fa con te… io l’ho sempre presa in giro, è vero, ma credo fermamente che tu sia l’amore della sua vita…”.

“E lei è il mio di questo ne sono convinta, non ho mai amato così in tutta la mia vita… Ma non possiamo costruire un rapporto, basato sulla menzogna!”, esclamo con estrema delusione nella voce.

“Non posso che darti ragione, ma prima di partire potresti fare un salto qui… forse ti aiuterebbe a comprendere cosa ha passato Lexa, e cosa probabilmente le sta frullando nella testa in questo momento…”, mi passa un foglietto con un indirizzo e un codice.

“Che posto è?”, domando incuriosita.

“È l’indirizzo del magazzino in cui ci sono tutti gli effetti personali di Costia, sai lei non aveva famiglia, aveva solo Lexa e me. Dopo la sua morte, Lexa era talmente dilaniata che mi ha chiesto di gestire tutte le sue cose, lei non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. In tutto questo tempo non ha mai voluto sapere che fine avessero fatto… mai una volta ha sollevato l’argomento… Non so se questo può esserti utile Clarke, ad essere sincera non mi ricordo neanche cosa ci sia in quel magazzino, ma magari cercando in quelle cose, puoi trovare le risposte alle tue domande…”.

Sospiro cercando di mettere tutti i pezzi insieme.

“Lo sai Anya, non ti facevo così profonda?!”, esclamo sollevando un sopracciglio. Lei mi guarda storto e mi fa la linguaccia per alleggerire la tensione che si era creata in tutto questo lasso di tempo.

“Grazie Anya, dico veramente, grazie… Prima di partire ci farò un salto, promesso”.

Guardo distrattamente l’orologio: sono già le 9.

“Ormai si è fatto tardi, grazie per il caffè dottoressa”, la sento dire alzandosi.

“Grazie a te Anya… Appena atterro ti faccio sapere qualcosa…”.

“Per la tua salute, e la mia, sarà meglio…”, ribatte guardandomi storta in modo preoccupato. Riesco a sorridere di nuovo e questo mi da un po’ di speranza.

Accompagno Anya alla porta e la saluto abbracciandola, ringraziandola ancora. Torno al tavolo e prendo in mano il foglietto con l’indirizzo stringendolo forte.

_Voglio capire cosa ti sta succedendo Lexa, non voglio arrendermi, non ancora…_

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

[Lexa POV]

Mi sveglio quasi di soprassalto, gli incubi sono tornati prepotentemente a tormentarmi. Mi giro verso Clarke e trovo il letto vuoto. Tocco le lenzuola dal suo lato e sono fredde. Mi alzo velocemente mettendomi una maglietta e degli slip. E la cerco in giro per casa. Non la trovo da nessuna parte. E la cosa peggiore è che non trovo neanche un bigliettino. _Forse si vuole vendicare per l’altra mattina... No, Clarke non lo farebbe mai._ Vado in cucina, niente di niente, non ha fatto neanche colazione. Guardo l'orologio. È tardissimo, sono le 9 passate. _Diavolo, ma che è successo alla sveglia?_

Afferro il cellulare e provo a chiamarla. _Squilla... è già qualcosa._

Non riesco a stare ferma. Giro per la casa nervosamente. _Non mi risponde..._ Poi li vedo... i fascicoli del caso, che avevo nascosto alla meglio, sono aperti e in bella mostra sul tavolino da caffè. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Il telefono squilla ancora finché tutto d'un tratto non scatta la segreteria. _Clarke ha rifiutato la chiamata... Clarke sa che le ho mentito... E adesso? Pensa Lexa, pensa..._

Provo altre tre volte ma il risultato è lo stesso. Allora provo anche al suo telefono di casa... niente.

Se lei non mi vuole parlare proverò con Octavia.

Compongo subito il suo numero e dopo neanche due squilli mi risponde.

“ _Pronto?_ ”.

“Ciao Octavia sono Lexa...”.

La giovane patologa rimane in silenzio, forse sa già tutto anche lei.

“Octavia, sai dov’è Clarke?”.

“ _Onestamente non lo so, ma anche se lo sapessi non te lo direi di certo... come hai potuto farle questo, Lexa? Cristo santo è la tua fidanzata, la tua futura moglie..._ ”.

“Immagino ti abbia raccontato tutto... Non ho scuse, me ne rendo conto, ma l'ho fatto solo per proteggerla”.

“ _Sai, non conosco le tue ragioni, e a questo punto non ci tengo neanche a saperle... Quel che so è che la tua fidanzata è piombata all'alba a casa mia che piangeva disperata, e per calmarla mi ci sono volute quasi due ore_ ”.

“Sta bene?”.

“ _Ma hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ti ho detto detective? No, non sta bene, è triste, delusa, amareggiata e incazzata nera con te, e se non fossi stata abbastanza chiara in questo momento non ti vuole vedere per nessun motivo al mondo_ ”, sbotta Octavia alterandosi sensibilmente.

A quelle parole mi sento venir meno. _Che cosa ho fatto?!_

Non riesco a spiccicare più nessuna parola, tanto che Octavia mi chiede più volte se ci sono ancora.

“ _Non dovevi escluderla dalla tua vita Lexa, ora ha perso la fiducia in te, e non sarà così semplice riacquistarla... Se vuoi un consiglio io la lascerei in pace per un po'... Ma non troppo però_...”.

“Che cosa intendi dire con ‘non troppo’?”, le chiedo ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.

“ _La conosco meglio di me stessa, e quello che voglio dire è che continuerà ad investigare per i fatti suoi, per aiutare te e il vostro rapporto, e si metterà nei guai, già lo so... Non avresti dovuto escluderla così Lexa_ ”.

“Ma è troppo pericoloso... come faccio a proteggerla, se non so neanche dov’è?”.

“ _Questo non lo so, ma ti suggerisco di chiedere un aiuto e fare in fretta... la tua fidanzata è estremamente testarda, e quando si mette in testa una cosa non c'è verso di dissuaderla_ ”.

“Purtroppo lo so bene Octavia. Comunque grazie per tutto quello che fai per lei, ti sono riconoscente”.

“ _Lexa, non ti illudere lo faccio per lei, le voglio molto bene, è come una sorella maggiore per me, e so che ti ama alla follia”._

“Comunque sia, grazie. Ora devo andare. Ciao Octavia”.

“ _Ciao Lexa”._

Lo sconforto mi assale, ciò nonostante non mi abbatto.

Devo fare qualcosa, non posso semplicemente arrendermi agli eventi. _Dai Lexa combatti!_

Mi vesto velocemente e corro a casa di Anya. Suono ripetutamente il campanello, ma non mi risponde... _Possibile che sia già andata al distretto?_ Provo a chiamarla con il cellulare.

“Ehi ciao Lex...”.

“Ciao Anya... dove cavolo sei?”.

“Caspita, qualcuno si è alzato storto stamattina...”.

“Anya?!”.

“Ok, ok, sono per strada e sto andando in centrale. Perché?”.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti ma non al distretto... Raggiungimi al ‘Barfly’... Io sarò lì tra un quarto d'ora circa!”, esclamo fiduciosa.

“Sì, ma che cosa è successo?”, domanda preoccupata.

“Anya non voglio parlarne per telefono, per favore fa presto”.

“Ok, corro, a fra poco”.

“Grazie”.

Raggiungo la macchina e metto in moto. Guido come una pazza, come se inseguissi un sospettato.

In circa dieci minuti arrivo alla centrale.

Parcheggio e mi dirigo verso il locale.

Poco dopo vedo entrare Anya.

Le faccio un cenno con la mano per farmi vedere.

“Ehi Lex, allora spara... Ovviamente non nel senso letterale del termine...”.

“Un paio di giorni fa mi hai chiesto se era o meno il caso di tenere all’oscuro Clarke della faccenda del biglietto del killer... Beh avrei dovuto darti retta”. Anya non commenta, rimane impassibile, e la cosa mi insospettisce un po', ciò nonostante continuo a parlare.

“Ieri sera avevo portato i fascicoli a casa e li avevo nascosti... Quando mi sono svegliata non c'era traccia di Clarke e quei dannati incartamenti erano tutti alla rinfusa sul tavolino... Anya lei sa che le ho mentito, che l'ho esclusa. Ho provato invano a chiamarla... non mi risponde... Così ho provato a chiamare Octavia che non mi ha saputo dire dov’è Clarke, ma mi ha detto che stanotte è andata da lei ed è incazzata nera con me... Come darle torto, ho combinato un casino, ma io volevo solo proteggerla...”, riesco a stento a finire la frase che le lacrime mi rigano le guance, abbasso la testa sconsolata.

Anya mi afferra la mano e la stringe.

“Lex devi solo darle tempo, vedrai che quando sarà pronta si farà trovare....”, dice la mia migliore amica con un tono estremamente calmo e pacato.

“Anya, ma hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Clarke è scomparsa!”, alzo il tono di voce alterandomi.

“Volevo aspettare che ti calmassi, ma visto che non c'è verso, ti dirò quello che posso...”, le sue parole mi colgono di sorpresa sgrano gli occhi aspettando che continui.

“Clarke sta bene, ci ho appena parlato... E ovviamente ha voluto sapere come erano andate le cose, e perché diavolo avevi deciso di fare una cazzata del genere... Ho cercato di spiegarle tutto per farla calmare, e dopo un po' ci sono riuscita... Ma...”. Ogni sua parola è una pugnalata al cuore.

“Ma cosa Anya?”, il mio tono è disperato.

“Ma ha bisogno di tempo, e per adesso anche volendolo non ce la fa a starti vicino... Visto il momento delicato terrà i contatti solo ed esclusivamente con me, andrà via per un po' e mi ha fatto promettere di non dirti dove... Mi dispiace Lex, ma se vuoi che le cose tornino come prima, dovrai attendere i suoi tempi... Inizialmente non ero d'accordo con la sua presa di posizione, ma poi ci ho ripensato... Lex... è la cosa migliore per entrambe”.

“Come fai a pensare che sia la cosa migliore, Anya? Clarke che se ne sta da sola, Dio solo sa dove, con un serial killer, che probabilmente ce l'ha con me, in circolazione, senza uno straccio di protezione. Come cavolo fai a dire che sia la cosa migliore?!”, sbotto letteralmente, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo per la rabbia.

“Nel caso non te ne sia accorta, la tua fidanzata è adulta e vaccinata, e credo che in questo momento se la sappia cavare meglio di te che ti stai comportando come una bimba viziata di 5 anni... Lexa il casino lo hai combinato tu, non puoi pretendere di decidere per gli altri o di avere sempre ragione tu e gli altri torto... Ora se ci tieni a lei... E so che ci tieni, ricaccia dentro il tuo stupido orgoglio di salvatrice e cerca di rispettare quello che vuole Clarke... E cara mia, lasciatelo dire, le devi questo ed altro...”. Il tono di Anya è quasi arrabbiato.

“Ora smettila di piangerti addosso, vieni... andiamo... C'è un serial killer da prendere”. Dice la mia partner spronandomi.

Non reagisco subito ma quando la vedo alzarsi la seguo senza emettere un fiato, con la consapevolezza che lei ha ragione... Devo lasciar spazio al mio amore, e questo non vuol dire arrendersi... _Clarke io non mi arrenderò mai per te e per il nostro rapporto... Te lo prometto amore mio._

 

///

 

Siamo già in centrale da un paio d'ore. Cerco di non pensare a Clarke, anche se è terribilmente difficile, rimanendo concentrata sul caso e seguendo le varie piste finora individuate.

Raven sta controllando i video di sorveglianza del negozio di fiori con i ragazzi. Nel mentre io ed Anya stiamo facendo delle ricerche incrociate per identificare le donne degli identikit forniti dal barista.

Ci vuole un po’ ma riusciamo a trovare i loro nomi: Kate Jinger e Paula Tymson, due colleghe dello studio legale della vittima.

Poco dopo ci raggiungono anche gli altri per comunicarci le novità.

“Allora ragazzi avete trovato qualcosa?”, chiedo fiduciosa.

“Beh, sì, in un certo senso...”, replica Lyncol tentennando.

“E cioè?”, domanda Anya anticipandomi.

“Beh, tesoro, quello che voleva dire Lyncol, è che si abbiamo visto chi ha ritirato il mazzo di fiori, ma secondo noi non c'entra proprio nulla con il ‘nostro’ serial killer...”, precisa Raven ammiccando ad Anya. Alzo gli occhi al cielo quasi esasperata.

“Quindi chi sarebbe il ‘fattorino’?”, domando avvilita.

“Lexa dal video si vede un clochard che ritira il bouquet... Dalle riprese è uno che bazzica spesso quella zona”, interviene Gustus.

“Beh è molto furbo il killer, spesso i senza tetto sono ubriachi e non si ricordano praticamente nulla, quindi li rende perfetti... Possiamo provare ad interrogarlo ma secondo me sarà inutile!”, affermo decisamente frustrata dalla situazione.

“Quasi sicuramente hai ragione tu Lex, ma tentar non nuoce”, esclama Anya.

“Ok, Gustus, tu e Lyncol cercate di trovare questo clochard e portatelo in centrale per interrogarlo. Nel mentre io ed Anya andiamo a far visita allo studio legale della vittima, per fare due chiacchiere con le colleghe”.

“Ok andiamo subito, a dopo”, ribatte Gus seguito da Lyncol.

“A dopo ragazzi... Raven hai già finito di analizzare il cellulare della vittima?”, chiedo.

“No non ancora, ci stavo giusto andando. Ok a dopo e mi raccomando, prudenza”, replica Rae con tono preoccupato guardando allusivamente Anya.

“Ok, ‘Romeo’ andiamo”, tiro per un braccio Anya trascinandola nell’ascensore. Avete presente uno stoccafisso imbambolato con la bocca aperta? Beh è come vedere Anya in questo momento.

_Voi non ci crederete ma la cosa mi fa sorridere, e, considerando il momento, ha dell'incredibile._

_///_

[Clarke POV]

Mi ha telefonato cinque volte, e io le ho rifiutato sempre la chiamata. È stato difficile, ma ce l’ho fatta. Ho bisogno di andarmene e al più presto. Non ce la faccio più a stare qui. Prenoto il primo volo per Chicago. La fortuna non è dalla mia, infatti dovrò aspettare fino alle 17… c’è solo quello disponibile oggi. Sospiro rassegnata. 

Tra le mani ho ancora il biglietto di Anya. Leggo e rileggo l’indirizzo. _Che male può farmi dare un’occhiata?_ Dannata curiosità. Prendo il bagaglio e lo metto nel baule della macchina.

Inserisco nel navigatore l’indirizzo e mi dirigo quasi di corsa verso quel magazzino.

Il traffico di New York è decisamente insopportabile alle volte. Ci metto un’oretta ad arrivare a destinazione. La zona non mi piace per niente, sono al porto, a Brooklyn. Entro titubante nello stabile dove ci sono tutti i magazzini, cerco il numero indicato sul foglio: 330. Nel giro di 5 minuti lo trovo. Sono davanti alla serranda del deposito, e mi chiedo se sia stata una buona idea venire fin qui. _Certo che è la cosa giusta da fare... dai Clarke apri questa porta!_ Digito il codice nella tastiera e la serranda comincia ad aprirsi. Davanti a me trovo moltissimi scatoloni. _Sarà una cosa lunga._ Mi rimbocco le maniche e comincio a dare un’occhiata.

Rovisto freneticamente per un paio d’ore, trovando un po’ di tutto, vestiti, libri, gioielli… Ma niente di rilevante. Stanca e sconsolata mi metto a sedere su uno degli ultimi scatoloni ancora chiuso.

 _Cavolo Anya, accidenti a te, qui non c’è niente di niente. Dai Clarke non prendertela con lei, non ne ha colpa… forza, sotto con gli ultimi scatoloni…_ La voce della ragione mi tranquillizza un po’. Mi alzo e ne apro uno. Con mia grossa sorpresa trovo moltissimi fascicoli e comincio a leggerli incuriosita.

Poco dopo realizzo che sono le cartelle dei suoi pazienti.

Apro anche i rimanenti scatoloni e stessa cosa.

Vado più in profondità e trovo 3 agende.

Ne apro una a caso.

 

‘ _12/09/2011_

 _Oggi è successa una cosa terribile all’università: è morta una giovane studentessa. Mi sento frastornata, da una parte sono triste e dispiaciuta ma dall’altra sono entusiasta, sì, oggi ho incontrato una persona che mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore, la detective della polizia Lexa Woods. Lo so che, date le circostanze, non dovrei sentirmi così ma non ne posso fare a meno. I suoi occhi, oddio ha degli occhi stupendi, mi hanno letteralmente conquistato. Devo darmi una calmata, non è questo il modo di comportarsi…_ ’

 

Sfoglio altre pagine e mi rendo conto di avere tra le mani i diari di Costia.

 

_‘27/11/2011_

_Sono al settimo cielo. Lexa mi ha appena chiesto di uscire, per un vero appuntamento, non un’uscita tra amiche con Anya, ma solo con me, una serata galante… la sola idea mi manda in estasi. Che cosa indosserò? Voglio farmi bella solo per lei, sono tutta eccitata. Mi sento come una liceale che sta per andare al ballo. È veramente ironica la cosa, ho sempre pensato che alla fine glielo avrei chiesto io di uscire vista la sua timidezza, ma mi ha letteralmente spiazzata anticipandomi… Comincio a perdere qualche colpo, è il mio mestiere capire le persone, ma con lei non ci riesco proprio…_ ’.

 

Continuo a leggere quelle pagine piene di pensieri privati, sentendomi decisamente una ladra in casa d’altri. Non so neanche io se è il caso di continuare. _Se voglio aiutare Lexa devo continuare eccome._

Prendo in mano l’ultimo diario, lo apro: è quello del 2013... l’anno della sua morte.

 

‘ _20/04/2013_

 _Non riesco a capire, il serial killer sembra che giochi con noi, anticipa sempre le nostre mosse, come se fosse a conoscenza dei nostri piani. Non ho detto nulla a Lexa ma la prima vittima mi sembrava di conoscerla, anche se onestamente non mi ricordo dove possa averla incontrata. Devo cercare di rimanere concentrata, ed entrare nella mente di questo psicopatico… Uccide per un motivo, tutti i serial killer lo fanno. È sempre molto scrupoloso e accorto, non tralascia mai nessun dettaglio, il che fa pensare che non abbia mai fretta, che studi con precisione le mosse da fare, tra un omicidio e l’altro sono passati esattamente 10 giorni, non può essere una coincidenza…_ ’

 

Sgrano gli occhi continuando a leggere avidamente le parole del diario, anche se moralmente non è giusto, ho bisogno di sapere.

 

‘ _1/05/2013_

 _Ieri abbiamo trovato la terza vittima, stesso modus operandi. Quel bastardo ha colpito ancora, gli indizi che abbiamo sono scarsi, non riusciamo ad avvicinarci molto a lui o a lei... non posso escludere a priori che sia una donna. La mente di questo criminale è particolare, uccide per il gusto di farlo, ma non nel modo più efferato. È veloce nell’esecuzione. Il mix di droghe rende quasi incosciente la vittima e di conseguenza limita molto la sua sofferenza. È decisamente uno strano profilo per un serial killer. Di questo ne ho parlato con Lexa, la mia valutazione è stata utile, siamo arrivate ad un passo dal prenderlo, ma ci siamo imbattute in un altro vicolo cieco… Comincio a perdere le speranze, ci continua a prendere in giro e io non riesco a inquadrarlo, è il mio mestiere ma non ci riesco. Cosa cavolo mi prende? Perché non ci riesco? La mia ossessione sta aumentando, di notte faccio sempre più fatica a dormire… Devo cercare di calmarmi…_ ’

 

Quello che leggo mi sconvolge sempre di più. Non sono di certo una psicologa, ma i corsi che ho fatto mi portano a fare delle supposizioni. Costia era letteralmente ossessionata da questo caso, e il motivo principale era che non riusciva a leggere la mente del serial killer. Aveva correttamente ricostruito il suo profilo, dovevo dargliene atto, ma le sfuggiva sempre qualcosa… e questo la rendeva ancor più nervosa e frustrata, si sentiva inutile ed incapace, fallire nel suo stesso mestiere la rendeva insicura.

 

‘ _15/05/2013_

 _Il conto degli omicidi è arrivato a quattro. Ho fatto delle ricerche personali sulle vittime, visto che anche l’ultima mi sembrava di averla già vista…_ _è saltato fuori una cosa che mi sconvolge letteralmente… fanno tutti parte della associazione ‘Save the Children_ _’, la stessa di cui faccio parte io. Per questo alcune vittime mi sembrava di averle già viste, probabilmente ci eravamo incontrati in una delle tante serate per la raccolta fondi organizzata dall’associazione. È una cosa personale, non può essere una coincidenza. Il serial killer ce l’ha con me. Non posso dire a Lexa questa cosa, la devo in tutti modi proteggere..._ ".

 

Non credo alle parole che ho appena letto. _Come ha potuto escludere Lexa così_? Mi rendo conto di quello che ho appena pensato e quasi mi viene da ridere. Sono molto simili. Lexa ha fatto la stessa cosa con me pur non avendo mai letto questi diari.

Guardo l’ora: sono le 14 passate.

Afferro le agende e le metto in borsa.

Corro all’aeroporto, il traffico non mi agevola per niente.

Riesco a fare il check-in appena in tempo.

Il volo parte in orario.

Guardo fuori dall’oblo e i pensieri mi assalgono.

Ho tentennato fino all’ultimo se partire o meno ma nonostante le scoperte appena fatte ho bisogno di cambiare aria anche solo per qualche giorno.

_Lexa probabilmente ho capito perché mi hai mentito, perché mi hai escluso così, e forse nei tuoi panni avrei fatto la stessa cosa, anche se onestamente non ne sono sicura… Ma adesso ho bisogno di stare sola… Ho bisogno di tempo amore mio…_

 


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

[Lexa POV]

Io e Anya siamo in macchina... direzione: studio legale Samuel Karlineer. Il viaggio dura poco più di mezz’ora, e né io né Anya apriamo bocca. Mille pensieri affollano la mia mente, non lasciando spazio per le chiacchiere. _Forse è meglio così… Onestamente non sono proprio dell’umore…_

Ogni tanto sento lo sguardo di Anya, come a controllare che ci sia ancora, che stia bene… _Ma non sto bene._

Entriamo nell’enorme edificio e alla reception chiediamo dello studio legale. La ragazza, molto gentilmente, ci indica l’ubicazione degli ascensori dicendoci il numero del piano, il 22esimo.

Arrivate agli uffici ci dirigiamo al bancone delle segretarie.

“Buongiorno, benvenute nello studio legale Samuel Karlineer, in cosa posso esservi utile?”, ci saluta una delle ragazze.

Vista l’importanza del colloquio, uso un tono imperativo e quasi allarmato, anche se a mio modo cortese.

“Buongiorno, NYPD, io sono la detective Woods e lei è la mia partner la detective Forest, vorremmo parlare con la signora Jinger e la signora Tymson, è molto urgente… Grazie”.

“Sì, un attimo che controllo…”, digita freneticamente sulla tastiera del suo computer e dopo qualche istante punta di nuovo lo sguardo su di noi.

“Le chiamo subito, se intanto volete accomodarvi...”, ci indica la sala d’attesa.

“Sì ma certo, grazie”, replica Anya trascinandomi a sedere con lei.

Il nervosismo si sta facendo largo in me. Tutta l’intera situazione mi è sfuggita di mano, e non so come fare per sistemare le cose. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per mandar via tutti i pensieri. _Concentrati Lexa, concentrati sul caso…_

Nel giro di pochi minuti vediamo due giovani donne, vestite elegantemente, entrambe con un tailleur, venirci incontro.

“Le detective Woods e Forest suppongo?”, ci chiede una delle due. Annuisco quasi impercettibilmente.

“Salve, io sono Kate Jinger”.

“Ed io sono Paula Tymson, ma prego, se volete seguirci, andiamo a parlare nella sala riunioni… da questa parte”, interviene l’altra conducendoci verso la stanza.

Ci accomodiamo di fronte a loro.

“A cosa dobbiamo questa visita? Che cos’è successo detective?”, ci chiede l’avvocato Jinger.

“Beh, mi duole informarvi che la vostra collega Diana Sydney è stata trovata morta due giorni fa”.

Le due donne rimangono letteralmente scioccate.

“Ma come è potuto succedere? Due sere fa eravamo tutte a cena insieme, per la serata ragazze!”, esclama ancora incredula la Tymson.

“Proprio quella notte, probabilmente dopo che vi siete salutate, è stata assassinata. Condoglianze”, interviene Anya sorprendendomi con il suo tatto.

Vedo che si afferrano la mano l’un l’altra per consolarsi.

“Mi dispiace, ma avremmo delle domande da farvi…”, affermo interrompendo il momento di cordoglio.

“Ma sì, certo, siamo a vostra disposizione”, risponde la prima.

“Il barista del SixtyFive mi ha detto che eravate in quattro quella sera, ma in faccia ha visto solo voi due, l’altra non si è mai mostrata, volevamo sapere il suo nome”, dico puntualizzando sul fatto che il dipendente del bar aveva indicato solo loro due.

Le due donne si guardano in faccia, come a mettersi d’accordo su chi dovesse parlare per prima.

“Beh ad essere sincera non la conosciamo benissimo, era la prima sera che usciva con noi, a dir la verità ci ha colte un po’ di sorpresa… è stata Diana ad invitarla… da quello che ci ha detto l’ha incontrata ad una serata di beneficienza, organizzata dalla associazione di cui faceva parte ‘Save the Children’… era così entusiasta di averla conosciuta che ci ha chiesto se poteva invitarla alla nostra serata ragazze… così ci siamo ritrovate in quattro… Devo ammettere che è molto simpatica… si chiama Jechn Soonho”.

“Un nome stranissimo…”, commenta Anya.

“Beh effettivamente quando si è presentata ci abbiamo messo un po’ a capire come si pronunciava, ma alla fine abbiamo riso di quel imbarazzo iniziale”, afferma la Tymson.

Prendo nota del nome nel mio taccuino.

“Come andata la serata? È successo qualcosa di strano?”, domanda la mia partner.

“Beh no, ci siamo divertite, abbiamo chiacchierato del più e del meno, del nostro lavoro e di quello di Jechn…”

“Che sarebbe?”, chiedo incuriosita.

“Lei si occupa di libri, è una bibliotecaria, anche se a vederla non sembrerebbe affatto… Non so se mi spiego!”, esclama la Jinger.

“Ci servono un po’ di tempistiche, per ricostruire la serata. Che ore erano quando vi siete salutate?”.

“Io e Paula siamo andate via insieme verso l’1 di notte, abbiamo preso un taxi, non eravamo in grado di guidare, colpa di qualche drink di troppo”.

“Capisco, quindi Diana è rimasta con Jechn?”, chiedo per avere la conferma di quello che aveva appena detto.

“Sì, ma non credo siano state insieme molto di più perché quando sono salita sul taxi le ho viste salutarsi”, interviene la Tymson.

“Ancora un altro paio di domande signore… Che voi sappiate Diana aveva dei nemici? Qualcuno con cui aveva litigato?”, domanda la mia collega.

“Che io sappia, è sempre stata in buoni rapporti con tutti, Paula tu che dici?”, domanda alla sua collega.

“Sì, neanche io l’ho mai vista litigare con qualcuno, il che se ci pensate è molto strano considerando il mestiere che facciamo, gli avvocati non sono mai visti nel miglior dei modi”, conclude l’altra.

“Un’ultima cosa, sapreste fornirci le indicazioni per fare l’identikit di questa misteriosa Jechn Soonho?”, chiedo speranzosa.

“Nessun problema, entrambe l’abbiamo vista in faccia per tutta la sera”.

“Ottimo, vi chiedo la cortesia di passare al distretto per fare l’identikit, se fosse possibile in giornata”, asserisco porgendole il mio biglietto da visita con l’indirizzo del distretto.

“Ma certo io e Kate questo pomeriggio siamo piuttosto libere”.

“Se vi viene in mente qualsiasi cosa, non esitate a chiamarci, grazie signore, arrivederci”.

Salutiamo congedandoci.

Saliamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo di nuovo verso il distretto.

“Allora, che ne pensi?”, mi chiede di punto in bianco Anya.

Non rispondo subito, sono ancora arrabbiata con lei per tutta la faccenda di Clarke… _Lexa la colpa non è di Anya…_ Lo so bene è solo mia, ma la rabbia che ho dentro si scatena contro chiunque senza guardare o meno la colpevolezza. _Dovresti riversarla un po’ più su di te e meno sugli altri…_

Decido di lasciar perdere la mia coscienza, se non voglio impazzire è la soluzione migliore.

“Ehi Lex ci sei?”. Il suono della voce di Anya mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.

“Ma sì, certo. Non so che pensare, le due donne mi sono sembrate sincere, quella che mi insospettisce è la quarta, il suo mistero non mi piace per niente…”

“Beh devi ammettere che presto tutto questo mistero cesserà, abbiamo il nome e avremo anche il suo identikit, mi sembra un buon punto di partenza…”, replica Anya.

“Hai ragione, spero solo che i ragazzi abbiano delle novità”.

Rientriamo in centrale e attendendo l’arrivo di Gustus e Lyncol.

Intanto la mia mente naufraga disperatamente nei miei pensieri. La sola cosa che mi frulla in testa, e che non riesco a scacciare dalla mente, è Clarke. _Dio quanto mi manca… quanto vorrei stringerla a me… baciarla…_ Chiudo per un attimo gli occhi e vedo il suo volto. Vengo riportata con i piedi per terra dall’arrivo dei ragazzi.

“Ehi ciao, allora che novità?”, chiede Anya.

“Abbiamo trovato il senzatetto, e come previsto, si ricordava poco o niente!”, esclama Lyncol avvilito.

“Sì effettivamente, si ricorda che qualcuno gli ha allungato 100 verdoni per andare a prendere un mazzo di fiori e consegnarlo in centrale, ma non ha idea di chi sia stato se uomo o donna, giovane o vecchio…”, interviene Gustus.

“Quindi, fatemi capire, il nostro serial killer si è affidato ad un clochard per il ritiro del mazzo di fiori e la successiva consegna in centrale?!”, esclamo incredula.

“Così sembrerebbe Lex”, conferma Anya seduta di fronte a me.

“C’è qualcosa che non quadra, ci sono molti isolati da qui al negozio di fiori. Com'è possibile che un senzatetto abbia lasciato la sua zona, allontanandosi così tanto da essa, solo per 100 dollari… Tutta quella strada a piedi? No, non la bevo… Ci sfugge qualcosa”. Affermo con tutto il mio scetticismo.

“Effettivamente... vista così non hai tutti torti”, afferma Lyncol.

“E se l’avesse accompagnato l’assassino?”. La voce di Gustus ci ammutolisce tutti per un attimo.

“Se fosse vero, potremmo verificare la presenza di una macchina sospetta con i video del traffico, magari siamo fortunati e riusciamo a trovare una targa”, dice Anya con un filo di speranza.

“Vale la pena provare. Anya chiedi una mano a Raven, di sicuro è la persona giusta per questo incarico. Io intanto aggiorno i ragazzi sul colloquio allo studio Legale”.

“Ma certo, vado subito, anzi volo”, replica sorridendomi.

“Mi raccomando Anya!”, l’avverto guardandola storta.

“Ma sì, sì, professionalità… Ho capito… Quanto sei noiosa!”, borbotta sbuffando.

Ci metto un po’ a raccontare tutto in merito al colloquio avuto con le amiche della vittima a Gustus e Lyncol.

Ascolto le loro osservazioni distrattamente, cerco di concentrarmi ma non ci riesco.

“Ehi Lexa, tutto bene?”, mi chiede Lyncol preoccupato dalla mia poca partecipazione alla conversazione.

“Ragazzi scusatemi, non mi sento molto bene, credo che andrò a casa…”, la testa comincia a tempellarmi dal dolore, non riesco più a pensare lucidamente.

“Tranquilla qui ci pensiamo noi, tu va a casa e riposati. Ti chiamo io se ci sono novità”, ribatte Gustus sorridendomi dolcemente.

“Grazie ragazzi”. Afferro la giacca e mi dirigo verso l’ascensore.

In neanche mezz’ora sono già sotto la doccia. Appoggio le mani al muro facendomi scivolare l’acqua addosso. Le mie lacrime si confondono con l’acqua, piango fin quasi ad esaurirle, sfogando così tutto il dolore che ho dentro. _Non ho scuse per aver allontanato l’amore della mia vita… per averle mentito guardandola negli occhi… per averla esclusa dalla mia vita… Ma io volevo solo proteggerti Clarke, non posso perderti… Non posso perdere anche te…_

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Nonostante ci siano solo due ore e mezzo di volo tra New York e Chicago, mi sembra di metterci una vita ad arrivare. Forse perché non faccio altro che pensare... È da quando ho messo piede su questo aereo che i pensieri mi affollano la mente. Penso a lei, nonostante quello che è successo mi manca da morire. Poi penso alle informazioni trovate in quel magazzino, a Costia, e al suo vano tentativo di scoprire chi fosse l'assassino.

Vengo distratta dall’insegna luminosa di allacciarsi la cintura. Stiamo per atterrare. Meno male, stavo diventando insofferente.

Nel giro di mezz'ora recupero il bagaglio e mi dirigo verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto in cerca di un taxi.

“Buonasera signorina, dove la porto?”, mi chiede gentilmente l'autista dopo aver riposto la valigia nel baule.

“Buonasera, al Chicago Medical Center... per favore”.

Lo vedo annuire, e in men che non si dica accende il motore e partiamo.

Non ho avvisato mia madre della mia visita, e di proposito. Conoscendola si sarebbe preoccupata da morire, ed era l'ultima cosa che mi ci voleva.

Afferro il cellulare e scrivo un messaggio.

‘ _Ehi Anya, sono appena atterrata, sono ok. Quando mi sistemo ci sentiamo... Ho bisogno di parlarti... Ps come sta?_ ’.

Invio il messaggio e attendo fiduciosa.

‘ _Ehi dottoressa, lieta che tu stia bene. Per la telefonata mandami prima un messaggio così mi libero da orecchie indiscrete... Beh lei direi che se la cava, anche se non l'ha presa per niente bene... Comunque se ti interessa sono ancora intera ;)...’_.

Sorrido al display dell'ultima frase del messaggio.

‘ _Ah dimenticavo una cosa... Le manchi da morire. A_ ’.

Il sorriso scompare sul mio viso. _Anche tu mi manchi Lexa!_

Arriviamo davanti all'ospedale. Pago il taxista e recupero il bagaglio.

Mi dirigo verso l'accettazione.

“Salve, in cosa posso esserle utile?”, domanda l’infermiera gentilmente.

“Sì, salve, è di turno la dottoressa Griffin?”, le chiedo a mia volta fiduciosamente.

“Un attimo che controllo... Sì al momento è nel suo studio. Chi devo dire?”.

“Beh le dica che sua figlia è venuta a trovarla...”.

La ragazza rimane decisamente sorpresa dalla mia risposta affrettandosi a chiamare subito l'interno.

“Sua madre arriva subito”.

“Grazie infinite”.

Mi guardo un po’ intorno, l'ospedale è cambiato molto dall'ultima volta in cui ci ho messo piede. Sto ancora osservandomi intorno e non sento arrivare mia madre.

“Clarke...”. Mi volto e la vedo corrermi incontro.

“Ciao mamma”. Ci abbracciamo strette. Sciogliamo il contatto e le domande di Abigail Griffin cominciano.

“Ma che bella sorpresa... Come stai? Cosa ti porta da queste parti?”.

“Ma quante domande. Sono venuta a trovare mia madre... Comunque sto bene, e tu che mi dici?”.

“Eh no bambina mia, non sono ancora vecchia e decrepita, sputa il rospo”, replica mia madre facendomi segno di no con il dito.

“Ti racconterò tutto promesso, ma più tardi, ora ho solo bisogno di riposare”.

“Per il momento ti do tregua, ma non credere di passarla liscia tesoro. Tieni, queste sono le mie chiavi di scorta... Vai a casa... Io finisco il turno fra un’ora. Ok vediamo lì più tardi ok?”.

“Ok grazie mamma. Ciao a dopo”.

Saluto mia madre e chiamo un altro taxi.

Mezz'ora dopo entro nella casa di mia madre. Appoggio velocemente la valigia nella mia vecchia stanza e mi stravacco sul letto, stanca morta.

Alla fine mi addormento. Non sento neanche mia madre rientrare.

Dormo come un sasso nel mio vecchio letto.

Mi sveglio il mattino seguente accecata da quei pochi raggi di luce che riescono ad infiltrarsi nella tenda. Stropiccio gli occhi intensamente ed istintivamente guardo a sinistra, cercando lei, scuoto la testa dandomi della stupida.

Tempo mezz'ora e scendo in cucina.

Sento già un profumino di pancake e caffè che mi stuzzica l’appetito.

“Ciao mamma... buongiorno”, dico alle sue spalle.

“Ehi buongiorno tesoro... Dai siediti, la colazione è quasi pronta!”, esclama sorridendo.

Mentre mangiamo mia madre parte alla carica, e, detto tra noi, ha resistito anche tanto per i suoi standard.

“Allora... Cosa ti porta da queste parti? Non che non mi faccia piacere averti qui, ci mancherebbe... E Lexa come sta?”. _Ecco appunto dritta al punto... Ragazzi vi presento mia madre._

“Beh... È successo qualcosa e avevo bisogno di cambiare aria per un po'”. Alla mia affermazione lo vedo, eccolo lì, lo sguardo di Abigail Griffin, che non ti dà tregua e ti esorta a raccontarle ogni più piccolo dettaglio... _Beh, oddio, solo quelli non vietati ai minori si intende._

Le racconto tutto quello che è successo nell'ultima settimana, delle ansie e delle paure di Lexa, del fatto che mi ha mentito ed escluso dalla sua vita, della mia fuga e persino dei diari di Costia. Sembro un fiume in piena.

Per tutto questo tempo non mi sono sfogata con nessuno, nemmeno con Octavia, per non metterla nei guai con Lyncol, ci voleva mia madre.

Ascolta ogni mia parola come solo lei sa fare, poi mi abbraccia stretta.

“Adesso cosa hai intenzione di fare Clarke?”.

“Mamma non lo so, davvero non lo so. Credo solo di aver bisogno di tempo”.

“Perché non provi a parlare con lei? Sì, è vero, ha sbagliato, ma da quello che mi hai raccontato lo ha fatto solo per proteggerti”.

“Ma mi ha mentito mamma, al primo problema mi ha escluso dalla sua vita... Lo so che l'ha fatto per proteggermi, ma come posso proteggerla a mia volta se non me ne dà la possibilità?”. Affondo nuovamente tra le braccia di mia madre scuotendo la testa. Qualche lacrima sfugge al mio controllo.

“È terribilmente testarda mamma...”.

“Beh, mi ricorda qualcuno!”, esclama sorridendomi.

“E io la amo, la amo da morire”.

“Clarke, non c'era bisogno di dirlo, lo vedo. Non ti ho mai vista così, sei arrabbiata con lei e allo stesso tempo preoccupata da morire per lei... se questo non è amore, mi sa che sto invecchiando sul serio”.

Un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio viso.

“Posso stare da te per qualche giorno?”.

“E me lo domandi? Ma certo tesoro”.

Qualche giorno diventa una settimana.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono solo quattro giorni che sono a Chicago… quattro mattine che mi sveglio nel mio vecchio letto e già sento la mancanza di casa. _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro… Sento la sua mancanza… Dio quanto mi manca_. Mi manca tutto di lei, il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo, le sue mani, la sua bocca. Chiudo gli occhi… la mia mente mi gioca brutti scherzi… La vedo vicina a me… Quasi riuscissi a toccarla, mi sta sorridendo… Lexa… Mi perdo nel suo sguardo, prima o poi quegli occhi mi uccideranno. Il suo viso, dentro la mia testa, mi fa letteralmente impazzire, i battiti del mio cuore cominciano ad accelerare, sento il calore pervadermi il corpo. Le mie mani sembrano vivere di vita propria, non le controllo. La destra si infila sotto la maglia e comincia a torturare il seno, gemo al contatto… l’altra scende fino allo slip, attirata dalla fonte di calore del mio basso ventre… Giocherella per qualche secondo con l’elastico delle mutandine, come a chiedere il permesso entrare, poi audacemente si infila sotto il tessuto… Oddio, sono così bagnata, sono eccitatissima… _Cosa mi stai facendo Lexa?_ Continuo a toccarmi, sempre più intensamente… e con estremo desiderio penso a lei, al suo tocco, a cosa mi farebbe, immagino le sue dita prendermi, istintivamente imito il gesto, mi penetro con un dito… _Lexa amore mio, mi manchi talmente tanto.._. Il mio corpo si muove assecondando le spinte, sono sempre più eccitata, infilo il secondo dito, andando a tormentare con il pollice il clitoride che sta esplodendo… sono ad un passo dall’apice...

“Lexa… continua così… fammi impazzire… amore mio, ti amo da morire… oddio… sì… ancora… più veloce… sto per venire… sono vicina amore… LEXAAAA!”. Esplodo urlando il suo nome. Il mio corpo è colpito da spasmi per qualche altro istante e subito dopo un senso di amarezza e vergogna si impossessano di me. Istintivamente mi copro il viso con le mani, e sento le mie guance bagnate, non me ne sono neanche resa conto di piangere. Piango per un po’, butto fuori tutto il dolore che ho dentro... mi sento quasi svuotata.

Mi rifugio in bagno. Confido in una bella doccia calda per rimettermi in sesto. _Magari funziona_!

Non ci crederete, onestamente stento a crederlo anche io, ma la doccia mi ha rimesso a nuovo.

Scendo in cucina e trovo un biglietto di mia madre.

‘ _Ehi tesoro, ti ho preparato la colazione, è solo da scaldare. Oggi ho il turno di mattina sarò di ritorno verso le 14. Ti voglio bene. Mamma_ ’.

Leggo il messaggio e d’istinto sorrido.

Finita la colazione afferro il cellulare e sprofondo sul divano.

Tentenno un po’ sul da farsi, ma alla fine mi decido.

Così comincio a scrivere il messaggio.

‘ _Ehi Anya, come vanno le cose? Scusa se non mi sono più fatta viva... Oggi possiamo sentirci? Prima di partire sono stata al magazzino, ho bisogno di parlarti… PS Lei come sta?_ ’.

Premo invio e attendo quasi con trepidazione una sua risposta.

La mia ansia aumenta, perché Anya non mi risponde subito. Continuo a fissare il display del cellulare ma niente. _Dai Clarke, smettila di preoccuparti, probabilmente non può in questo momento, starà lavorando… Oppure è con lei…_ E sicuramente per questo che non mi risponde.

Cercando di distrarmi, prendo fuori i diari di Costia, e comincio a prendere appunti su quello che ho letto finora. Provo a ricostruire tutte le informazioni che, implicitamente, aveva lasciato in quelle pagine scritte.

Sono terribilmente assorta in quello che faccio che la suoneria del mio cellulare quasi mi spaventa.

Controllo il display: è un messaggio di Anya.

‘ _Buongiorno doc, scusa se ci ho messo tanto, ma ero con Lexa e non sapevo come fare… Parlando di lei… se la cava… Se vuoi ci possiamo sentire adesso, ho un po’ di tempo… Poi mi hai incuriosito :)_ ’.

Leggo il messaggio e sorrido istintivamente, per come mi ha chiamato.

Le telefono l’istante dopo.

‘ _Ehilà doc, come stai?_ ’.

‘Ciao Anya, beh non ti nascondo che potrei stare meglio…’.

‘ _Beh posso immaginare… Prevedo già la tua prossima domanda quindi ti anticipo la risposta… Lei sta tirando avanti, non ti dirò che sta bene perché mentirei, ma si sta concentrando anima e corpo sul caso, e visto che la conosco bene, lo fa perché è un ottimo modo per non pensare a tutto il casino che ha combinato e che ora rimpiange… Sì sente terribilmente in colpa, ma sul fatto di proteggerti è irremovibile… Darebbe la vita per te…_ ’.

Sentire le parole di Anya mi scombussola notevolmente e infatti ci metto un po’ a risponderle.

‘Grazie Anya… per starle vicino e per tenerla d’occhio…’.

‘ _Doc, non devi ringraziarmi. Lexa è una testa calda, ma è pur sempre la mia miglior amica, e, purtroppo o per fortuna, le voglio bene_ ’.

‘Sei una brava persona’.

‘ _Ehi Doc, hai deciso di farmi diventare tutta rossa? Non mi sembra il caso, guarda che ho una reputazione da difendere…_ ’.

‘Ah ah ah, sei veramente uno spasso… Tornando serie, sono stata al magazzino e rovistando in giro ho trovato i diari di Costia…’.

‘ _Diari? Onestamente non sapevo neanche lì tenesse. Quando ho sistemato tutte le sue cose probabilmente li avrò confusi con dei libri. Ne aveva una quantità industriale!_ ’.

‘Anya, non ti devi certo giustificare per questo, era un momento un po’ particolare e ci sta che, con tutta la confusione, non te ne sia accorta… Il punto è un altro. Lo so, eticamente o forse più moralmente non avrei dovuto leggerli, ma l’ho fatto…’.

‘ _E cosa hai trovato?_ ’.

‘I diari sono tre… I suoi ultimi anni di vita dal 2011 al 2013. Non li ho letti tutti, mi sono soffermata prevalentemente sull’ultimo… Ci sono scritte tutte le sue note e ricerche relative al serial killer… La cosa che mi ha sconvolto è che lei conosceva le vittime…’, dico le ultime parole tutte di un fiato.

‘ _Che cosa? Ma questo è impossibile! Perché diavolo non ci ha detto niente!_ ’, la voce di Anya si altera notevolmente.

‘Per la stessa ragione per la quale il tuo detective capo mi ha mentito… Lo ha fatto per proteggere Lexa…’.

‘ _E così si è fatta ammazzare… Non lo trovo molto sensato!_ ’. Sbotta alzando la voce.

‘Anya non essere così cinica… In quel momento, lei pensava fosse la cosa migliore’.

‘ _Stai attenta doc, la stai giustificando e implicitamente stai giustificando anche la tua fidanzata…_ ’. Ci sono volute le parole di Anya per rendermene conto… Sto giustificando il comportamento di Lexa… Ma come è possibile?

‘Anya non è questo il punto, tutte le vittime facevano parte dell’associazione ‘Save The Children’, come del resto Costia… era una cosa personale anche allora…’.

‘ _Aspetta, aspetta, che cosa hai detto? A quale associazione erano iscritte?_ ’.

‘Save the Children perché?’.

‘ _Perché anche l’ultima vittima era iscritta a quella associazione di beneficienza’_.

‘Direi che abbiamo trovato il collegamento detective Forest!’, esclamo soddisfatta.

‘ _Sembra proprio di sì ed è tutto merito tuo doc…_ ’.

‘Anya non dire fesserie…’.

‘ _Ora devo solo suggerirlo al mio Commander, senza farmi sfuggire la storia dei diari… Hai qualche suggerimento in merito?_ ’.

‘Beh, potresti farti aiutare da Raven e fare delle ricerche su quella associazione. A proposito come vanno le cose fra di voi?’.

‘ _Ti ci metti anche tu adesso? Mi basta Lexa che mi dà il tormento… Bene, va alla grande… ma non cercare di cambiare discorso ok?_ ’.

‘Ok, ok, ho capito, comunque sono contenta per voi due’.

‘ _Grazie doc… Ehi so che non dovrei chiederlo ma è più forte di me… Quando torni?_ ’.

‘Non lo so Anya, proprio non lo so… Mi manca da morire e persino mia madre dice che dovrei parlare con lei…’

‘ _Beh, io non conosco tua madre, ma siamo già in sintonia perché la pensiamo allo stesso modo_ ’.

‘Chissà come mai, ma ci avrei giurato… Ci penserò Anya promesso’.

‘ _Ok, è già qualcosa, ora ti devo salutare il lavoro chiama_ ’.

‘Ciao Anya, se scopro qualcos’altro te lo faccio sapere’.

‘ _Ci conto doc. A presto_ ’.

Rimango sul divano stringendo il cellulare tra le mani. Non so veramente che fare. Dovrei tornare? Parlare con lei? Chiarire la situazione? Sinceramente non ho la risposta a tutte le domande che affollano la mia mente.

Cerco di distrarmi da tutti questi pensieri. Prendo in mano il diario di Costia del 2013, lo sfoglio distrattamente finché non arrivo alle ultime pagine scritte.

 

‘ _23/05/2013_

_Sono finalmente riuscita a tracciare un profilo del serial killer._

_È una cosa personale, il motivo principale che lo spinge ad uccidere è la gelosia o meglio l’invidia, per la vita e l’amore che non ha e/o non può avere. Quello che mi spaventa maggiormente è che sono quasi certa di non essere io il ‘bersaglio’, la persona di cui è invidiosa o gelosa. Da come si sta comportando, da come gioca con noi, ce l’ha con Lexa._

_Devo fare qualcosa, magari spostare di più l’attenzione su di me._

_Non ho intenzione di parlarne con Lexa, so già che proverebbe a fermarmi, e non posso dirlo neanche ad Anya, se lo facessi metterei in pericolo anche lei ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio… credo che la soluzione migliore sia quella di organizzare un’intervista in tv… come esperta psicologa lo posso introdurre come argomento: la mente criminale del serial killer._

_Sì, farò così._

_Ti salverò amore mio._

_Sei tutta la mia vita e non posso perderti, non sopravviverei..._

_Ti amo Lexa’_

 

Leggo quelle parole e mi si gela il sangue. _Come ha potuto farle questo?_ Non riesco a capacitarmi di questo suo sacrificio così tanto egoista. Chiudo nervosamente il diario e lo metto dentro la borsa insieme agli altri.

_Smettila Clarke, prima di sparare giudizi, tu che cosa avresti fatto al suo posto?_

Oggi la mia mente non mi dà tregua. La sua domanda mi coglie letteralmente impreparata. Cosa avrei fatto al posto di Costia? Impulsiva come sono probabilmente avrei fatto il suo stesso errore. Ma ora, grazie alle sue preziose informazioni possiamo provare ad acciuffarlo questo dannato serial killer… però insieme questa volta.

Apro il mio portatile e mi metto alla ricerca di un volo per New York.

“Cavolo, questa è veramente sfiga…”, quasi impreco ad alta voce. Oggi e domani è previsto lo sciopero dei controllori di volo.

Rassegnata prenoto il volo per sabato mattina.

Dovrò stare a Chicago per altri due giorni. Sospiro pensando ai tuoi stupendi occhi verdi. _Mi manchi amore mio._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

È passata una settimana dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto, che ho sentito la tua voce, che ti ho baciato Clarke... Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi vedo il tuo volto.

_Dio, quanto mi manchi amore mio._

Ogni notte ti vedo nei miei sogni, devo ammettere che alcuni sono decisamente belli... stiamo facendo l'amore, e quelle mattine mi sveglio sempre accaldata come se non me lo fossi solo immaginato... altre volte invece ritorna l'incubo dove non riesco a salvarti e mi sveglio con l'angoscia.

Non riesco a venirne fuori, poi senza di te al mio fianco è ancora più difficile. Ho bisogno di aiuto. Anche se l'idea non mi alletta molto, credo che accetterò il suggerimento del capitano.

Con il ritorno del serial killer, l’intransigente e severo superiore Indra Jones, mi aveva chiamato a rapporto nel suo ufficio, e, quasi con l'affetto di una madre, mi aveva consigliato di fare una visita dall’analista del distretto, e che non c'era nulla da vergognarsi nel chiedere aiuto. _È ora di farti aiutare Lexa._

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per liberarmi la mente dai pensieri che l'affollano.

Cerco di concentrarmi sul lavoro. Purtroppo le indagini vanno estremamente a rilento. Il killer è molto furbo, sembra essere sempre un passo avanti a noi.

Le ricerche di Raven sui video del traffico, non hanno rilevato nessuna macchina sospetta nel lasso di tempo in cui è avvenuta la consegna dei fiori. Quindi l'ipotesi che l'assassino avesse accompagnato il clochard proprio qui, al nostro distretto, non porta da nessuna parte.

Ora ci stiamo concentrando sull'unica pista rimasta, quella dell’amica della vittima col nome strano: Jechn Soonho. Le colleghe di Diana, ci hanno fornito l'identikit, nonostante ciò non siamo ancora riusciti a trovarla, il suo nome non risulta da nessuna parte e la cosa è decisamente sospetta.

Sono china sulle scartoffie ormai da ore, e non so più dove sbattere la testa... Se non sulla mia scrivania...

La voce di Anya alle mie spalle mi fa sobbalzare.

“Ehi Commander, su con la vita!”. La sua allegria mi lascia perplessa. La fisso con un punto interrogativo stampato in faccia.

“Come mai sei così euforica? Hai forse delle novità?”, le chiedo con falsa speranza.

“Lexa, non ci crederai, ma io sono un genio...”.

“Beh infatti non ci credo!”, replico sarcasticamente.

“Ah ah molto divertente, ma ti dovrai ricredere…”, continua a parlare con un tono soddisfatto.

Le faccio segno di continuare ed arrivare al punto.

“Dall’archivio mi sono fatta mandare i fascicoli delle vittime precedenti del killer, ed insieme a Raven abbiamo analizzato ogni incartamento e dopo qualche ricerca approfondita è saltato fuori che erano tutti iscritti all'associazione ‘Save The Children’, compresa Costia... Secondo me abbiamo finalmente trovato il comune denominatore!”, esclama la mia migliore amica.

Rimango decisamente stupita.

“Ottimo lavoro, forse è così che l'assassino sceglie le sue vittime. Ora possiamo buttarci a capofitto su questa pista”, affermo quasi entusiasta.

Vedo Gustus tornare dal laboratorio.

“Ehi Gus, abbiamo novità sulla signorina Soonho?”.

“No purtroppo non abbiamo ancora niente. A questo punto conviene emettere un mandato di cattura, così forse avremo più possibilità di trovarla!”, suggerisce il mio collega.

“Sono d'accordo con te Gus. Ci pensi tu?”.

“Ma certo, come se l’avessi già fatto”.

Guardo per un attimo Anya ancora soddisfatta per la sua trovata. _Non me la racconta giusta..._ Decido comunque di soprassedere.

“Anya, nelle vostre ricerche siete anche riuscite ad avere un elenco completo ed aggiornato degli iscritti di quella associazione? Spesso ci sono delle clausole di riservatezza, e senza un mandato non si riesce a sapere niente”.

“Effettivamente no, i nomi delle vittime comparivano nella lista pubblica e quindi accessibile a tutti”.

Un leggero sorriso compare sul mio volto.

“Questo vuol dire che il serial killer ha gli stessi nostri dati e si suppone nulla di più”.

“C'è una certa logica in tutto ciò!”, esclama la mia partner con un’espressione buffa sul viso.

La guardo leggermente storta per la sua frase e dopo due secondi scoppiamo a ridere.

Le risate vengono interrotte dal suono del telefono.

“Detective Woods... Sì... Ok... Arriviamo subito”. Metto giù la cornetta quasi tremando. Un altro cadavere...

“Anya, c'è stato un altro omicidio a Chinatown Elisabeth St incrocio con Canal St... Dai andiamo!”.

Avvertiamo i ragazzi e in men che non si dica siamo già sul posto.

Mi avvicino alla scena lentamente con un brutto presentimento che vaga nella mia mente. Vedo Octavia china sul cadavere intenta a determinare l'ora della morte e la causa del decesso... Poi la mia attenzione ricade sul corpo... Bionda... Capelli lunghi Carnagione chiara... Mi ritorna in mente il mio incubo... Istintivamente mi metto a correre e comincio ad urlare il suo nome.

“Clarkeee!”.

La giovane patologa mi guarda stranita dal mio comportamento.

“No, Lexa sono Octavia...”, risponde quasi seccata non capendo perché l'avessi confusa con la mia fidanzata.

“Comunque buongiorno anche a te... Donna caucasica, di circa 30 anni, morta per strangolamento e probabilmente è stata drogata. Il rigor mortis indica che il decesso è avvenuto all'incirca 8 ore fa… Ma sarò più precisa dopo l'autopsia...”. Conclude Octavia alzando lo sguardo su di me.

Io rimango quasi imbambolata, le sue parole le sento ovattate, ci metto un po' a realizzare che la donna distesa a terra non è Clarke.

“Ehi... Lexa? Tutto bene?”, domanda Octavia cercando di ridestarmi.

“Ehm... Sì, tutto bene, scusami Octavia. Buongiorno anche a te”, cerco di rimediare in qualche modo.

“Ok, io ho finito ci vediamo dopo”.

“Va bene, a dopo, ciao Octavia”.

Anya mi si avvicina da dietro mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.

“Lex, non è Clarke, tranquilla...”.

“Anya ma l'hai vista? È la sua copia sputata, bionda, occhi azzurri sulla trentina, in perfetta forma...”.

“A parte il fatto che è morta...”. Afferma la mia partner cercando di tirarmi un po' su. La guardo storta senza degnarla di una risposta.

“Ok, ok, scusa per la pessima battuta, ma rimane il fatto che non è Clarke... Gli agenti hanno appena trovato la sua borsa vicino al cassonetto, si chiama Lorelai Tsing, 29 anni, e dalla sua patente risulta provenire dalla Florida”.

Il respiro ritorna regolare. Finalmente riesco a riprendermi dalla pseudo allucinazione che la mia mente mi aveva propinato.

“Anya ti va di guidare?”.

“E me lo chiedi? Ma certo”.

“Andiamo allora, abbiamo del lavoro da fare”.

Arriviamo in centrale dopo quasi un’ora. Il traffico New York e la guida della mia miglior amica non hanno aiutano per niente anzi...

Usciamo dall’ascensore e lo sguardo ricade subito sulle scrivanie.

In bella vista sul mio tavolo c'è di nuovo un mazzo di rose rosse. Io ed Anya ci blocchiamo all'istante.

Apro il cassetto della scrivania e tiro fuori i guanti in lattice. Li indosso e con cautela apro il biglietto che accompagna i fiori, e lo leggo ad alta voce.

‘ _Buongiorno Detective, andiamo a rilento con le indagini, onestamente pensavo fossi più brava... Non c'è quasi gusto... Non sei l'avversaria che credevo... Comunque non ti preoccupare non ho ancora finito con te...’._

“Questo è proprio un pazzo psicopatico!”, esclama Anya.

“Sì, come quasi tutti i serial killer”, replico distrattamente, persa nei miei pensieri.

Il flash che ho avuto sulla scena del crimine mi preoccupa. Anche questa vittima assomiglia a Clarke... non può essere una coincidenza.

_Mi fa male ammetterlo perché mi manchi da morire, ma mi rende più tranquilla il fatto che tu non sia nei paraggi amore mio._

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

[Clarke POV]

Atterro al JFK in orario. Il volo è stato abbastanza rilassante. Ritiro il bagaglio e pago il ticket del parcheggio, poi a passo svelto mi dirigo verso la macchina… una volta salita, la mia mente comincia a tormentarmi con dubbi e preoccupazioni… tra poco la rivedrò… Che cosa le dirò? Come mi dovrò comportare? Sarà arrabbiata con me? E io… io lo sono ancora con lei? Non so davvero che fare.

Cerco di scacciare l’ansia provando a regolarizzare il respiro.

Metto in moto e mi dirigo al distretto. _Meglio levarsi il dente subito!_

Vista l’ora di punta ( _avete presente il traffico di New York?!_ ) ci metto decisamente molto ad arrivare in centrale. Parcheggio nel mio posto riservato e prima di entrare mando un messaggio ad Anya.

‘ _Ehi ciao Anya. Sono appena tornata. Mi trovo nel parcheggio del distretto… Non la voglio turbare però…_ ’.

‘ _Ehi doc hai un pessimo tempismo, c’è appena stato un altro omicidio e il killer ha mandato un nuovo messaggio a Lexa… Non è decisamente un buon momento…_ ’.

Leggo il messaggio di Anya ed entro di corsa, non curandomi del suo avvertimento, prendo l’ascensore e invece di premere il piano dell’obitorio, premo quello del dipartimento omicidi. Anya mi ha avvisata che non è il momento giusto ma io non ce la faccio più, devo vederla, devo parlarle…

Il suono dell’ascensore mi avvisa che sono arrivata. Esco titubante guardandomi intorno. Ci metto poco ad individuarla… è alla sua scrivania che sta discutendo animatamente con Anya.

Il mio cuore sembra fermarsi… _Dio quanto mi è mancata_. Mi avvicino di qualche passo fino a che Anya non mi vede, e anche se continua a mimarmi un ‘no’ con la testa io avanzo verso di loro. Lei continua a fissarmi.

“Anya ma mi ascolti?”. La sento dire quando sono a pochi metri da lei.

“Certo che ti ascolto Lex… È solo che…”. Lascia la frase in sospeso non sapendo cosa fare.

“Che... cosa?”, la incita a continuare.

“Che credo… che tu abbia una visita”. Indicando me alle sue spalle.

Lexa si gira subito e quando vedo il suo sguardo tremo. Rimane ferma immobile per qualche istante, sembra scioccata dalla mia presenza. I suoi occhi diventano lucidi… e solo in quel momento corre ad abbracciarmi. Mi stringe forte a sé quasi a voler controllare che sia veramente lì, davanti a lei, in carne ed ossa. Nella mia mente combatto ancora con i dubbi ma mi ci vuole solo qualche secondo per mandarli tutti al diavolo e ricambiare quel caloroso benvenuto, e quando lo faccio sono io a stringerla forte a me.

“Oddio, Clarke… ma sei vera? Sei davvero tu?”, sussurra al mio orecchio. Mi si stringe il cuore a sentire le sue parole.

“Sì, amore mio, sono davvero qui, tra le tue braccia…”.

“Mi sei mancata da morire… Ti prego perdonami, scusami tanto…”. Sciolgo l’abbraccio e le metto un dito sulla bocca per zittirla.

“Lexa, lo so che forse non è il momento più adatto, ma io e te dobbiamo parlare…”, nonostante le parole risultino taglienti, il mio tono di voce rimane calmo e pacato.

Lexa guarda Anya come a chiederle il permesso.

“Lex, per me non c’è problema, ti copro io con il capitano”.

“Grazie Anya, sei la migliore”, sorride prendendomi per mano e trascinandomi verso l’ascensore.

Una volte sole continua a stringermi la mano ma non parla.

Sono io che alla fine decido di rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante.

“Va bene se andiamo a parlare nel mio ufficio?”. Lei annuisce e preme il bottone per l’obitorio.

Vedo Octavia intenta a fare un’autopsia, e non volendola disturbare, trascino Lexa verso l’entrata secondaria che porta direttamente al mio ufficio. _‘Massacrerò’_ _la mia migliore amica con tutti i dettagli più tardi, e credo proprio che la terrò occupata per un bel po’._

Ora ho un altro problema da risolvere. Devo tenere a bada i miei ormoni, la mia libido. Anche se mi ha fatto del male mentendomi ed escludendomi dalla sua vita… ho il cuore a mille solo perché le sto tenendo la mano... e come aggravante c’è la settimana di lontananza, che non aiuta di certo. _Clarke dovete parlare… prima…_ Beh anche i miei pensieri non mi aiutano, cavolo c’era bisogno di puntualizzare!

Chiudo la porta, le tende sono già tirate giù ( _accidenti a loro_ ), tutto si sta coalizzando contro di me.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? In frigo ho solo dell’acqua e del tè…”, le chiedo dandole le spalle.

“Quello che voglio io è irrilevante…”, la sua risposta mi spiazza. D’istinto mi giro ed incontro il suo sguardo fisso su di me… _Grosso errore mia cara…_ C’è uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi, posso vedere amore, desiderio, rimorso, dolore e paura.

Vederla così combattuta mi fa impazzire. Supero Lexa di fronte a me e mi dirigo di nuovo verso la porta… poi la chiudo a chiave. Segue le mie mosse, riesco a percepire il suo sguardo su di me.

“Che cosa vuoi Lexa? Dimmelo…”. Mi avvicino a lei lentamente ma con aria decisa. La vedo abbassare lo sguardo per un istante. Il tempo di un respiro e ci ritroviamo di nuovo faccia a faccia.

I suoi occhi scivolano sulle mie labbra… e un brivido mi pervade tutto il corpo.

“Io voglio te, solo ed unicamente te”, non c’è esitazione nella sua voce.

“Ti voglio Clarke…”, le sue parole mi fanno eccitare di più, come se ne avessi bisogno. _Oh, al diavolo i buoni propositi parleremo dopo…_

“E io voglio te Lexa… ora, qui, adesso…”, il mio sembra quasi un ordine ma non ce la faccio più.

Le afferro la nuca attirandola verso di me facendo scontrare le nostre bocche. Il contatto provoca scintille dentro il mio corpo, sento le gambe molli, e un calore smodato aumentare nel mio basso ventre. Per troppo tempo non ho potuto assaporare le sue labbra, non ricordavo neanche più quanto fossero dolci, succose… comincio a morderle quello inferiore, ho bisogno di più… lei schiude la bocca, lasciandomi libero accesso, incontro subito la sua lingua, quasi vogliosa come la mia… il bacio diventa passionale ed intenso… la mia voglia di lei cresce sempre di più. La spingo contro il muro non staccandomi dalle sue labbra.

“Ti voglio… oddio quanto ti voglio Lexa…”, sospiro sulle sue labbra.

“Sono tua… amore… fai di me quello che vuoi…”, quelle parole sussurrate tra un bacio e l’altro scatenano in me ancora più desiderio.

Non le dò tregua, la continuo a baciare scivolando sul collo, le mie mani si avventano sui bottoni della camicia… li slaccio uno ad uno velocemente rimuovendo in un lampo l’inutile indumento che getto poi a terra. La stessa sorte tocca al suo reggiseno. Fisso per un attimo il suo seno perfetto. Le mie mani si muovono da sole, cominciano a torturarle i capezzoli, già turgidi e sull’attenti al mio tocco. Ancora non mi basta però, ho bisogno di sentire il suo sapore… comincio a succhiarne uno, la sento gemere e questo mi eccita. _Amore, gemi per me, fammi sentire quanto ti faccio godere._ Poi passo all’altro seno, lo lecco, lo bacio, lo mordo. Scendo più giù. Le slaccio i pantaloni e tiro giù la zip. Con una estrema lentezza, mi metto in ginocchio davanti a lei e le sfilo sia i pantaloni che gli slip gettandoli insieme agli altri indumenti. Lei apre le gambe mettendone una sulla mia spalla destra, dandomi così libero accesso al suo centro. Le mie mani accarezzano l’interno coscia, fino a che non arrivano alla sua intimità, la sfioro giocando un po’ con il clitoride.

“Sei bagnatissima… quanto mi è mancato il tuo calore… il tuo sapore…”, continuo a torturarla sfiorando la sua apertura.

“Oddio… Clarke… mi stai facendo impazzire… Mi sei mancata… oddio… non puoi capire quanto… ti prego… non ce la faccio più… sto per esplodere…”.

“Beh… lo sento…”, mi bagno le dita e me lo porto in bocca.

Lei mi guarda e le sue pupille si dilatano di più, il suo desiderio non le sta dando tregua ed è proprio quello che voglio… sì, voglio che impazzisca di piacere, voglio farla godere come non ho mai fatto. La tocco ancora, questa volta con più decisione, e posso sentire le sue labbra immerse nel suo nettare... è veramente eccitatissima.

La sento gemere, il suo corpo comincia a muoversi in estasi dal piacere… la prendo, infilando le mie dita dentro di lei, lecco con estrema insistenza il clitoride, già gonfio per l’eccitazione… lo succhio, lo bacio in modo famelico senza darle tregua... continuando a spingere sempre più intensamente. La mia lingua va ad aiutare le dita, leccando la sua apertura assecondando le spinte sempre più frenetiche.

Le sue mani si nascondono tra i miei capelli, premendo di più la mia bocca contro la sua intimità.

“Clarke…. Clarke… Ancora amore, ci sono vicina…. Sì, più veloce, prendimi… oh sì… dio, ancora… Clarke… TI AMOOOOOO!”.

La sento stringersi attorno alle mie dita mentre il suo miele mi bagna la bocca, mi gusto tutto il suo sapore, leccando tutta la sua essenza, fino a quando non sento il suo corpo rilassarsi.

Mi alzo in piedi. Lei prende la mia mano sinistra, che pochi istanti fa era dentro di lei, e comincia a leccarmi le dita una ad uno sentendo il suo stesso sapore. Il suo sguardo è malizioso e provocante. Il mio livello di eccitazione, ormai è fuori scala.

“Ora è il tuo turno…”, sussurra ad un centimetro dalle mie labbra.

Ribalta le posizioni ora sono io con le spalle al muro.

“Se proprio insisti…”, il mio tono è più seducente che mai.

Mi bacia con intensità, poi mi gira, il mio viso ora è contro la parete e il suo corpo e spalmato contro il mio. Posso sentire la sua intimità sul mio sedere. Mi afferra le mani portandole sopra la testa, poi afferra i lembi della maglietta e me la sfila con estrema delicatezza, sento dei baci lungo il percorso e con essi una serie di brividi. Tempo due secondi e sono già anche senza reggiseno. Sento le sue mani sul mio corpo. Mi prende il seno a coppa e comincia a massaggiarlo con intensità, io gemo cercando la sua bocca che non tarda a posarsi sulla mia. Mentre mi bacia con passione ed un pizzico di prepotenza, continua a torturami il seno… I miei capezzoli, già turgidi, soffrono di quella piacevole tortura, io ansimo sulla sua bocca. Una sua mano lascia il mio seno, ne sento già la mancanza, e scivola sul mio fianco alla ricerca della zip della gonna e sempre con estrema lentezza la apre. Il mio indumento cade a terra seguito a ruota dagli slip.

Sento la sua mano accarezzarmi il sedere, prima dolcemente poi sempre con più vigore, il ritmo è dettato dalle spinte del suo bacino che non mi sta dando tregua. Continua a baciarmi e a toccarmi i capezzoli. E una serie di brividi si impossessano di me.

La sua mano continua l’esplorazione e scivola lentamente in mezzo alle mie gambe che divarico prontamente. Il livello di calore è stratosferico, avrei bisogno dei pompieri per spegnere l’incendio che mi pervade il corpo… Ma io non voglio spegnerlo, tutt’altro, voglio che la mia donna mi faccia impazzire di gioia sempre di più, voglio sentirla dentro di me, ora, con tutta l’irruenza di cui è capace… Apro ancora di più le gambe e mi appoggio al muro con le mani per sostenermi meglio.

“Lexa… Ti prego… voglio sentirti dentro di me… Prendimi… Ti prego…”, ansimo nel suo orecchio.

La sua mano strofina la mia intimità facendomi gemere.

“Dio, sei eccitatissima… Ti piace quello che sto facendo?”, sussurra spingendo continuamente la sua intimità contro il mio sedere.

“Sì… mi piace… mi piace, quando mi tocchi così… mi piace quando mi sbatti contro il muro e mi prendi con vigore… mi piace quando mi sei alla spalle e mi sussurri all’orecchio… Oh, sì, cazzo se mi piace…”, mi tortura ancora strofinando la sua mano sulla mia intimità ormai bagnatissima dei miei umori.

“Lo sento che ti piace amore mio… sei eccitata, sei bagnata, sei stupenda, cosa vuoi che faccia adesso… dimmelo… ti prego dimmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia…”, la sua voce mi manda ancora più estasi, non riesco più a controllarmi. 

La bacio e le mordo le labbra in modo famelico.

“Ti voglio… Ti voglio dentro di me… Adesso… Con tutta te stessa… Ora… Fammi godere amore”, scandisco tutte le parole ansimando.

Sento il suo centro bagnarmi il sedere. È eccitata anche lei.

Le sue dita entrano vigorosamente in me, sussulto perché ne infila due di colpo, e le sue spinte cominciano da subito ad essere veloci, gemo, quasi urlo, quando ne infila una terza, che mi manda letteralmente in paradiso.

“Oddio… amore… continua così… sono vicina…”.

“Anche io… amore… vieni con me, vieni per me… esplodi… come sto per esplodere io… Oddio Clarke… mi fa impazzire…”.

“Lexa… Oh cazzo, sii… più veloce amore… oddio… TI AMOOOO!!!”, urlo raggiungendo l’apice.

“TI AMO… amore mio”, urla un’istante dopo raggiungendomi in paradiso.

Mi ci vuole qualche istante per riprendermi. Mi giro a guardarla. È bellissima. La bacio dolcemente stringendola a me. Rimaniamo in quel dolce abbraccio ancora qualche minuto. Poi sciogliamo il nostro legame e ci rivestiamo. Nessuna delle due apre bocca.

Dopo qualche minuto siamo sedute l’una di fronte all’altra. Ci fissiamo negli occhi.

“Dobbiamo parlare…”, dico rompendo il silenzio e la tensione.

“Lo so…”, la sua risposta è un sospiro.

“Chi comincia?”, chiedo fiduciosa.

“Clarke… vorrei iniziare io…”.

“Ok, ti ascolto”, ribatto lapidariamente.

“Prima di tutto, vorrei chiederti scusa. Ti chiedo perdono per averti mentito, ma soprattutto per averti escluso così dalla mia vita… Lo so che non ho scuse, ma io l’ho fatto per proteggerti… Se dovessi perderti… io ne morirei… Non posso perderti Clarke”, mi guarda sull’orlo delle lacrime continuando a parlare.

“Ho cominciato ad avere degli incubi…”, lascia la frase in sospeso per prendere fiato. Io preoccupata le prendo la mano stringendogliela.

“In questi incubi… ci sei tu, Clarke, distesa per terra, morta con una cravatta al collo…”. Le lacrime cominciano a bagnarle le guance ed istintivamente abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ehi, amore mio… Guardami…”. Le accarezzo il mento costringendo il suo sguardo nel mio.

“Lexa, io sono qui, non mi puoi perdere a meno che non sia tu a volerlo… Mentirmi non è la protezione che voglio, io ti amo e se c’è un problema, voglio risolverlo insieme, io e te, ricordi?”.

“Clarke… tu non capisci!”, esclama alzandosi e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente.

“Il killer ce l’ha con me… con me, è una cosa personale… le ultime due vittime sono la tua copia sputata… Bionde, occhi azzurri, sulla trentina e molto attraenti… Ma non capisci… non voglio che arrivi a te… E, credimi, se non riusciamo a prenderlo ti farà del male, e io non potrei proprio sopportarlo… Ho paura, non ho mai avuto così tanta paura… Sono terrorizzata…”. Sgrano gli occhi alle sue parole. Rimango in silenzio accusando il colpo.

“E con questo cosa vorresti dire?”.

“Che oggi ho fatto richiesta ufficiale di rimuoverti dal caso...”, esclama con un filo di voce.

“TU COSA?!?”, urlo, sono al limite dell’isterico.

“È la cosa migliore amore mio”, dice cercando di farmi calmare ma fallendo miseramente.

Ora sono io che mi alzo in piedi e l’affronto.

“Non chiamarmi così! Non ti azzardare a chiamarmi così. Prima ti fai scopare e mi scopi contro quel muro, poi mi sganci questa bomba. Mi vuoi forse lasciare? E questo che vuoi veramente? Perché poco fa non sembrava affatto che volessi questo… Ah che stupida che sono… la scopata della staffa… prima della rottura… Era questo per te?”, sbotto con tutta la rabbia che ho dentro. Non le dò neanche il tempo di ribattere, che continuo la mia sfuriata.

“Ti rendi conto di essere solo una fottuta egoista, vero? Pensi alle tue paure, alle tue angosce, al tuo essere terrorizzata, e in tutte queste riflessioni a me non ci pensi? Cosa credi, che mi faccia piacere, che un serial killer ce l’abbia con la MIA fidanzata?! Credi forse che io sia felice sapendo che tutte le volte che vai là fuori ti può accadere qualcosa di brutto e che non ti potrò più rivedere?!”, le lacrime che cercavo di trattenere mi inondano le guance. Lexa cerca di abbracciarmi ma non glielo permetto.

“Non puoi consolarmi Lexa… Non puoi… Vattene... Vattene da questo ufficio… Adesso”.

“Clarke…”.

“FUORI!!!!”.

Mi giro di spalle, rifugiandomi dietro la scrivania e guardando fuori dalla finestra. _Anche se l’ho appena cacciata non ce la faccio a vederla andar via_.

Dopo qualche istante sento la porta aprirsi e richiudersi poco dopo. _Perché mi stai facendo questo, amore mio?_ Continuo a piangere arrivando a singhiozzare.

Dopo qualche minuto sento bussare, ma non sono nelle condizioni di ricevere qualcuno, così rimango in silenzio chiudendo gli occhi e sperando di arrestare questa mia sofferenza.

Sento la porta aprirsi e istintivamente mi giro aprendo gli occhi. Vedo Octavia preoccupata venirmi incontro. Non dice una parola. E di questo la ringrazio mentalmente… poi mi abbraccia stretta stretta cercando di consolarmi. _Adesso è la mia ancora di salvezza._

 


	9. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

[Lexa POV]

“Non puoi consolarmi Lexa… Non puoi… Vattene... Vattene da questo ufficio… Adesso”, mi urla contro piangendo.

“Clarke…”, tento di calmarla ma non so se è il caso.

“FUORI!!!!”. Mi grida guardandomi negli occhi con le lacrime che le bagnano le guance. Non riuscendo più a guardarmi, si gira di spalle e si rifugia dietro la sua scrivania fingendo di guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Le lacrime cominciano a farsi strada anche nei miei occhi... la osservo per un altro istante, consapevole del fatto che con quelle parole ho rovinato tutto, che non è una semplice lite, che Clarke non sarebbe mai più stata mia, che non l'avrei sposata e che questo è un addio.

Mi dirigo verso la porta e tentenno un po' con la mano sulla chiave. _Lexa, se esci da questa porta non potrai più tornare indietro, ne sei consapevole vero? Lo faccio per lei... Solo per lei._

Apro la porta ed esco quasi correndo dall'ufficio.

L’ascensore è aperto, mi ci fiondo dentro e premo freneticamente il piano dell'ufficio. _Devo andar via di qui... Se non lo faccio subito potrei tornare indietro..._

Mi appoggio alla parete, le gambe non mi reggono più, scivolo a sedere per terra abbracciandomi le ginocchia... senza più trattenerle dò libero sfogo alle lacrime. Non mi accorgo neanche di arrivare al piano.

“Detective Woods tutto bene?”, mi chiede l'agente Klimb.

Mi pulisco velocemente il viso, mi alzo in piedi ed esco dall'ascensore.

“Tutto bene grazie Tom”, mi affretto a dire, non guardandolo in faccia.

Butto un occhio alla scrivania, ma decido di andare di corsa in bagno. Cerco di calmarmi, ma non ci riesco. Le lacrime non ne vogliono proprio sapere di smettere di scendere... Provo a rinfrescarmi, sciacquandomi la faccia, ma dopo un attimo di sollievo è di nuovo tutto come prima. Guardo il mio riflesso allo specchio, un senso di disgusto mi prende lo stomaco, corro immediatamente al wc libero più vicino e vomito anche l'anima.

Esco dal bagno e torno verso il lavandino, mi sciacquo la bocca e lavo la faccia. Sento la porta aprirsi, mi giro e vedo Anya.

“Che cavolo è successo? E non insultare la mia intelligenza dicendo niente”, chiede preoccupandosi vedendo il mio viso.

“Io e Clarke abbiamo litigato... molto pesantemente...”.

“Beh tutto qui? Mi hai spaventato... Dopo il litigio c'è sempre un ottima pratica per fare pace”.

“Non credo sia questo il caso... Abbiamo fatto l'amore prima di parlare... E credo che sia stato un grosso errore. Anya, le ho detto tutto, dai miei incubi alle mie paranoie, le ho fatto credere che per la sua sicurezza non potrà mai più starmi accanto... E che, vista la sua somiglianza con le vittime del killer, sono andata dal capitano per chiederle di sollevarla dall'incarico di patologa legale”. Respiro a fatica.

“TU COSA?!?”, mi urla Anya. _Ho come uno strano deja-vu_.

“Strano, lei ha reagito allo stesso modo”, cerco di ironizzare la cosa ma non ci riesco.

“Lex... ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Ti sei completamente rimbecillita? Non credo davvero alle mie orecchie... Credo che tu sia stupida... Ma veramente stupida”.

“Guarda Anya, puoi insultarmi quanto vuoi, tanto io non provo più nulla oramai... Il mio cuore ha smesso di battere quando sono uscita dal suo ufficio”.

“Questo conferma la mia tesi... Quale? Molto semplice... sei una cogliona sorella, già proprio così... Sei minacciata da un serial killer e decidi di fare la martire lasciando l'unica persona importante della tua vita, e che, tra parentesi, potrebbe essere anche l'unica che ti possa tirare fuori da questo immenso casino... I miei complimenti!!! Non male, veramente” conclude con sarcasmo battendo le mani.

“Anya, tu non puoi capire... La preferisco sana e salva ma lontano da me che morta tra le mie braccia...”.

“Ma come ragioni? Come Madre Teresa di Calcutta? D'ora in poi ti chiamerò Santa Lex. La decisione non spetta a te, ma a lei, non puoi assoggettare tutti al tuo volere solo perché lo vuoi tu. È sbagliato e tu lo sai...”, la sua schiettezza è disarmante.

“Non posso perderla Anya, ne morirei”.

“Genio... l'hai già persa. Ora puoi affogare nella tua sofferenza e morire come una martire. Ho già il tuo epitaffio: ‘Qui giace Lexa Woods che ha allontanato per la loro sicurezza tutti quelli che amava e che l'amavano, vivendo e morendo da sola’. Che te ne pare? A me sembra veramente di impatto”.

“Smettila Anya!”, quasi la imploro.

“La verità fa male, vero Lex?”.

“Come ti pare... Non mi sento molto bene... puoi dire al capitano che vado a casa?”.

“Ma sì certo... Comunque non ho ancora finito con te”.

“Ok ma adesso ho bisogno di aria, non riesco a respirare...”.

“Beh a questo ci credo... Alla TUA aria ci hai appena rinunciato... Mi sto riferendo a Clarke... Genio!”.

Esco dal bagno correndo. Vado a prendere la macchina e guido verso casa. Mi sento a pezzi, uno straccio, un catorcio umano. Come se mi avessero investito con un rullo compressore.

Arrivo a casa e mi nascondo in bagno infilandomi sotto la doccia.

Le lacrime che scendono imperterrite dai miei occhi si mescolano con il getto dell’acqua. Respiro a fatica. Il mio cuore a stento batte. Rimango così per più di un’ora. Quando esco mi sento svuotata. Non provo più nulla.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Sono ancora qui, immersa nell’abbraccio di Octavia, continuo a piangere. Butto fuori tutto il dolore che sto provando... sembra essere infinito.

_Come fai a farmi così tanto male Lexa? Dici di amarmi, dici che sono la tua vita... Lo so che è la verità... Mentre facevamo l'amore percepivo il tuo trasporto, la tua passione... L'amore che provi per me è reale ed intenso... Perché mi tratti così? Perché mi hai detto quelle cose? Mi stai allontanando perché dici che vuoi proteggermi... Ma non hai considerato una cosa amore mio... senza di te, io sono già morta dentro._

Cerco di calmare i singhiozzi respirando profondamente. Alzo lo sguardo ancora ricolmo di lacrime, e vedo il viso della mia migliore amica carico di affetto e comprensione.

“Octavia, non mi vuole... non mi vuole accanto a lei... si sta allontanando da me... perché? Mi ha persino fatta sollevare dal caso. Lo so che mi ama come io amo lei... perché sta facendo questo? A me... a noi...”, scuoto la testa ancora incredula per quello che è appena successo.

“Clarke, purtroppo non conosco le sue ragioni e non so neanche come aiutarti... ma una cosa la so... tu sei la persona più forte che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia e ti assicuro che riuscirai a uscirne. Vedrai andrà tutto bene... Guarda, al limite posso sempre dire al mio ragazzo di dare qualche calcio in culo al suo capo!”, conclude la frase sorridendo amorevolmente.

Tra le lacrime riesce a spuntare un timido sorriso. _Grazie Octavia!_

“Ehi ti va di andar fuori a pranzo? Offro io!”, esclama ancora sorridendomi.

“Ma non devi finire l'autopsia?”.

“No, tranquilla, ho già finito, poi volevo parlare con te di quello che ho appena trovato”.

“Octavia, non puoi parlarmi del caso, ricordi? Non me ne posso più occupare”.

“E da quando la dottoressa Clarke Griffin è così ligia alle regole?”, replica ammiccandomi.

Un altro sorriso compare sulle mie labbra.

“Dai, andiamo, ho una fame che mangerei un bue!”, esclama Octavia facendomi alzare.

“Dammi due minuti che sistemo questo disastro!”, le dico indicando il mio viso.

“Ok, intanto vado a prendere la borsa, poi forse è il caso di levarsi il camice”, afferma ridendo di sé.

In neanche 20 minuti siamo già sedute al ristorante di Yoshi.

Il cibo giapponese è un toccasana.

“Allora, cosa volevi dirmi sull’autopsia?”, chiedo tra un boccone e  l’altro.

“Beh, le due vittime sono molto simili: entrambe bionde, occhi azzurri, sulla trentina, e fisico atletico, non dedite ad alcool né ad  altri vizi... Trascurando ovviamente il mix dell'assassino. Dagli esami che ho effettuato sulla muscolatura è saltato fuori una cosa interessante...”, lascia la frase in sospeso per mangiare la sua pietanza.

“E cioè?”, le chiedo incuriosita.

“Sembra che entrambe fossero delle cheerleader”.

“Che cosa te lo fa pensare?”, domando.

“Beh intanto la muscolatura tonica soprattutto delle gambe, ricordi al liceo la piramide?”.

Annuisco sorridendo al ricordo.

“E chi se lo può scordare, sono caduta tante di quelle volte che mi sono rimaste le cicatrici”.

“Ed è lì che volevo arrivare, entrambe hanno i segni di vecchie cadute rovinose, secondo me compatibili con il fatto di essere state delle cheerleader”.

“Ottima intuizione Octavia, ti aiuterei volentieri a confermare la tua teoria, ma dovrei vedere i segni sui cadaveri, e attualmente non posso neanche avvicinarmi”.

“Forse dimentichi che il tuo braccio destro, nonché la tua migliore amica, sia un genio...”.

Alzo un sopracciglio incuriosita dalla sua affermazione.

“Beh, vedi... ho fatto le foto con il cellulare”.

“Octavia?! Lo sai che è severamente vietato fare foto ai cadaveri con dispositivi personali e portarli fuori dall'obitorio!”, la rimprovero severa.

“Sì, sì che lo so, ma ho sentito la vostra lite... E non solo aggiungerei... E ho pensato che potesse farti piacere dare una sbirciatina”. Un velo di imbarazzo mista a tristezza torna sul mio viso.

“Scusa... se ti abbiamo disturbato ...”, replico abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata.

“Clarke, non ti scusare figurati, mi dispiace solo per come è finita”. Le parole di Octavia mi fanno venire i brividi. Per un attimo ripenso alla folle passione con cui ci siamo amate, con la consapevolezza che potrebbe essere stata l’ultima. Cerco di pensare disperatamente ad altro per non tornare a piangere.

“Visto che ormai il danno è fatto, ti va di farmele vedere queste foto? Magari questa cosa può distrarmi un po' e farmi sentire  meglio”.

“Ora sono seriamente offesa!”, esclama Octavia mettendo su un finto broncio. _Sinceramente non capisco a cosa si riferisca._

“Certo che sei strana… pensavo ti bastasse la mia presenza per farti stare un po’ meglio non delle foto di cadaveri…”. Guardo il suo viso imbronciato e dopo due secondi scoppiamo a ridere.

La risata porta via per un attimo il velo di tristezza che mi sta attanagliando, facendomi sentire meglio.

“Dai, allora queste foto?”, chiedo ansiosamente ad Octavia.

“Eccole qui! Onestamente non vedevo l’ora di confrontarmi con te!”, esclama la mia migliore amica tutta emozionata.

Guardo le foto di Octavia e non posso fare altro che confermare la sua ipotesi, e congratularmi con lei per il suo acume e per la sua scrupolosità.

Passo un’altra mezz’ora in sua compagnia poi però lei deve rientrare in centrale.

Rimango a sedere ancora un po’ nel locale.

_Qui è dove ti ho portato a mangiare la prima volta amore mio… avevi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e sei venuta da me… Perché ti comporti così? Perché?_

Sento di nuovo le lacrime fare capolino nei miei occhi quando una voce dentro di me le ferma.

‘ _Adesso basta Clarke! Smettila di piagnucolare come una ragazzina e tira fuori le palle! Combatti per quello che vuoi, per la tua vita, per chi ami!_ ’.

“E se non ci fosse nulla per cui combattere?”, rispondo ad alta voce al mio io interiore.

‘ _C’è sempre un motivo per combattere, è quello che ci rende vivi, non bisogna mai arrendersi... mai. Clarke non accontentarti di sopravvivere… Vivi_ ’.

“Non sapevo di avere, nel mio io interiore, un analista psicologo così terribilmente saggio!”, sorrido quasi divertita per la mia battuta. Forse però ora è meglio smetterla, se no mi prendono per una pazza, sempre se non l’hanno già fatto.

Saluto Yoshi ed esco dal ristorante.

Afferro il cellulare e mando un messaggio ad Anya.

‘ _Ehi Anya, ho bisogno di parlarti, è abbastanza urgente! Si tratta di Costia e dei suoi diari. Per favore fammi sapere quando e dove ci possiamo vedere. Grazie C._ ’

Lexa mi avrà anche fatto sollevare dal caso, ma io non voglio arrendermi. Questo bastardo la deve pagare e io ho intenzione di fare il possibile per assicurarlo alla giustizia.

Cammino distrattamente verso il parcheggio del distretto.

Salgo in macchina e mi dirigo verso casa... da quando sono atterrata non ci ho ancora messo piede.

Proprio mentre sto aprendo la porta, sento suonare il mio cellulare: è la notifica di un messaggio. Entro, appoggio borsa e valigia dove capita, prendo il telefono e mi metto comoda sul divano.

‘ _Ehi doc, la situazione è un pochino complicata qui al distretto senza Lexa, ma in un’ora dovrei riuscire a liberarmi. Passo a casa tua?_ ’.

‘ _Va benissimo, ti aspetto!_ ’, le rispondo più in fretta di subito senza pensarci troppo.

Rileggo il suo messaggio e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi che cosa avrà voluto dire Anya con quelle due parole ‘senza Lexa’!

Decido di lasciare la preoccupazione ancora per un po’ fuori dalla porta… così per far passare il tempo disfo la valigia. Per mettere a posto tutto ci metto più del dovuto. Sono ancora intenta a riordinare le ultime cose che sento suonare il campanello.

Vedo Anya dal videocitofono.

“Ciao… sali…”, la sento mugugnare un timido saluto sparendo subito dopo dalla mia visuale.

Qualche attimo dopo la vedo svoltare la tromba delle scale.

“Ciao Anya, grazie per essere venuta”, le dico invitandola ad entrare.

“Ciao doc, eviterò di chiederti come stai per ovvi motivi, ma se ne vuoi parlare… io sono qui”.

“Grazie, sei veramente un’amica… magari più tardi. Ora vorrei rimanere concentrata sul caso, anche se ufficialmente non ne dovrei neanche parlare…”.

“Beh in merito a questa cosa… volevo dirti che io non ne sapevo un bel niente, quando prima me l’ha detto ci sono rimasta di sasso… dopo però ci è mancato poco che la facessi fuori riempiendola di insulti… ma questo è un dettaglio…”. La sua espressione buffa mi fa nascere un timido sorriso sulle labbra, anche se, pensandoci, non c’è nulla da ridere.

“Tranquilla Anya, sicuramente non ce l’ho con te per questo. Ma tornando al caso…”, lascio la frase in sospeso andando a prendere i diari di Costia.

“Quando ero ancora a Chicago, ho letto le ultime pagine che aveva scritto e…”.

“E cosa Clarke?”.

“Poco prima di essere uccisa, era riuscita a tracciare un profilo del serial killer basato sulla gelosia e l’invidia della vita e dell’amore che non aveva o che non poteva avere… E aveva scoperto di non essere lei il bersaglio ma che era Lexa, la persona di cui era gelosa ed invidiosa l’assassino…”.

“Quindi sapeva che era una cosa personale?”.

“Sì, lo sapeva, e quando ha scoperto che Lexa era l'obbiettivo ha cercato in tutti i modi di portare l’attenzione su di sé, volendola proteggere, così ha organizzato quella assurda intervista in tv… ovviamente senza farne parola con nessuno, sapendo benissimo quanto fosse pericoloso”.

“Accidenti a lei! Se non voleva parlarne con Lexa perché diavolo non è venuta da me?”, sbotta Anya terribilmente frustrata.

“Perché ti voleva bene! Leggi tu stessa…”, esclamo passandole il diario, già aperto alla pagina giusta.

Vedo i suoi occhi scorrere, quasi avidamente, sulle parole scritte nel foglio ed inumidirsi per il dolore.

Le prendo la mano stringendola dolcemente.

“Lo so che fa male Anya, ho avuto la tua stessa reazione quando l’ho letto e non la conoscevo neanche…”.

“Come ha potuto sacrificarsi in questo modo… Come? È stata una stupida imbecille, sono entrambe stupide ed imbecilli… Anche l’altra, quella ancora in vita per intenderci, che dice tanto di essere la mia migliore amica… Una stupida! Adesso mi spieghi perché devo avere delle amiche che fanno solo ed esclusivamente una cretinata dietro l’altra?”. La lascio sfogare. Persino Anya, una donna stoica e tutta di un pezzo (secondo me solo in apparenza), ha bisogno di accusare il colpo.

“Ehi, se non hai altri impegni, ti va di rimanere a cena da me? Ordino una pizza… Non mi va di cenare da sola…”, domando sperando che dica di sì.

“Beh non si dice mai di no alla pizza!”, replica scacciando via la tristezza con un sorriso.

 


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

[Clarke POV]

Non lo credo ancora possibile che, dopo una giornata come quella appena trascorsa, mi ritrovo a cenare con pizza e birra, chiacchierando in completo relax del più del meno con un’amica.

 _E chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato?_ Ma la cosa ancora più incredibile è che non mi dispiace per niente. Purtroppo per me, però, l’idillio dura poco. 

“Ehi doc, adesso che ti sei scolata un paio di birre, vuoi raccontarmi cosa cavolo è successo tra voi due?”.

Ci metto un paio di secondi a digerire la domanda.

“Ok, a patto che tu prima mi spieghi una cosa…”.

“Che cosa?”, mi chiede incuriosita.

“Prima, nel messaggio hai scritto una cosa che fatico a capire… Cosa volevi dire che la situazione al distretto è complicata… senza Lexa?”, enfatizzo le ultime due parole.

“Esattamente quello che ho detto: dopo aver litigato con te, o qualunque altra cosa abbiate fatto, è tornata su a pezzi. Era rannicchiata per terra in ascensore e piangeva a dirotto… ha preoccupato persino Tom, l’agente Klimb, fa parte della SWAT… Non so se hai presente il tipo…”.

Annuisco facendole segno di continuare.

“Dopo è corsa in bagno, quando l’ho raggiunta aveva appena vomitato l’anima… era letteralmente uno straccio! Allora le ho chiesto che cavolo fosse successo e mi ha raccontato delle grosse cazzate che aveva appena combinato… ho cercato in tutti i modi di farla reagire, l’ho insultata pesantemente, solitamente funziona… ma non c’è stato verso. Non ha reagito, non l’ho mai vista così neanche subito dopo la morte di Costia. Sembrava svuotata, e priva di emozioni… Poi, mentre stavamo ancora parlando, ha detto che non stava bene, che sarebbe andata a casa e se la potevo coprire con il capitano… E così è la seconda volta questa settimana… non è da lei…”.

Rimango quasi scioccata, non riesco a dire niente, nonostante tutto quello che è successo, sentire quelle parole, mi fa preoccupare per lei.

“Non lo so Clarke, spero solo che non combini qualche altra cazzata!”.

“Lo spero anche io Anya… lo spero anche io”.

Sospiro prendendo fiato e comincio a raccontarle tutto quello che è successo, beh, oddio, non proprio tutto... diciamo che ometto tutti i dettagli piccanti.

“Anya, non so cosa fare. È vero, ero talmente arrabbiata, che l’ho cacciata fuori dal mio ufficio, ma non volevo che se ne andasse…”.

“E cosa volevi Clarke?”.

“Quello che volevo… o meglio… quello che voglio è che continui a lottare, per me, per noi… voglio ancora sposarla, costruire una famiglia, ed invecchiare insieme… Ma forse è chiedere troppo… Non può prima fare l’amore con me con una passione tale da farmi impazzire e poi dirmi che sarò al sicuro solo lontana da lei… Anya non può farlo! Io non la voglio lasciare, lei è tutta la mia vita… io la amo da morire… Non può avermi fatto una cosa del genere!”, faccio fatica a finire la frase che le lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il viso di nuovo.

Anya mi abbraccia dolcemente lasciandomi sfogare.

Dopo qualche minuto riesco a calmare il mio pianto isterico.

“Lexa è cocciuta e orgogliosa, è sempre stata una testa matta. Ormai ho perso il conto delle volte che mi ha salvato il culo… forse la conosco meglio di sé stessa, e se c’è una cosa che so, è che quella grandissima cretina, per non definirla peggio, ti ama alla follia. Tutte le stronzate che ha fatto, e che continua a fare, le fa perché per lei è il solo modo di salvarti, sacrificando sé stessa e l’amore che provate l’una per l’altra”. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Anya sorridermi dolcemente.

“Come ha fatto Costia?!”.

“Sì, esatto, sono sempre state molto simili… infatti litigavano spesso per cavolate”.

“Cosa dovrei fare Anya?”.

“Non devi arrenderti, dille tutto quello che hai detto a me, dille tutto quello che vuoi, lotta fino in fondo”.

“E se non ne vuole più sapere di me?”.

“Allora vuol dire che non ti merita Clarke”.

“Anya… grazie. Dico veramente, grazie di cuore”.

“E di cosa? Una volta che posso fare io l’intelligentona di turno ne approfitto!”, esclama facendomi l’occhiolino.

Scoppiamo a ridere entrambe alleggerendo tutta la tensione accumulata nella conversazione.

Anya ha ragione, io non ti permetterò di allontanarmi da te, non senza prima combattere!

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Subito dopo la doccia, lo stomaco non ne vuole sapere di darmi tregua, ho rimesso tutto quello che avevo in corpo e continuo a farlo da circa un paio d’ore… è per questa ragione che attualmente sono abbracciata alla tazza del gabinetto… Mi rendo conto che non sia una visione poetica, ma dire che sto male è un eufemismo.

Ho appena fatto la scelta più difficile, e sottolineerei sbagliata, della mia vita, e che rimpiangerò fino alla mia morte. Persino il mio corpo mi sta punendo facendomi provare dolore… come se non ne provassi già abbastanza.

Cerco di alzarmi arrancando sensibilmente, mi sento debole, non mi ricordo neanche l’ultima volta che ho mangiato, e francamente non mi interessa. _Lexa credo che morire di fame non sia la soluzione!_ Probabilmente la mia coscienza ha ragione, anzi sicuramente ce l’ha, ma in questo momento non riesco a mangiare nulla. Arrivo al lavandino della cucina e riempio il bollitore, magari un po’ di tè caldo può sistemarmi lo stomaco. Attendo il tempo necessario di infusione, poi verso la bevanda bollente in una tazza e con una coperta mi accoccolo sul divano. Sorseggio lentamente il tè, ritrovandomi a fissare il contenuto più volte, come in cerca di risposte. Sono più pazza di quello che penso se cerco soluzioni in una tazza di tè!

 _Lexa, sana sana non lo sei mai stata, pensa solo a questa mattina... hai gettato la tua vita nella spazzatura per paura, per timore di essere troppo felice… o sbaglio?_ Tu non sbagli mai… o almeno credo… Assurdo: sto di nuovo parlando con la mia coscienza. _E che cosa c’è di male? Magari riesco a metterti un po’ di sale in zucca!_ Ah smettila, lasciami in pace! _No, mia cara non la smetto finché non ammetti tutte le grosse coglionate che hai fatto finora…_ Se le ammetto stai serena e mi lasci in pace? _Ma certo!_ Ok, ammetto di aver fatto un sacco di cazzate, va meglio così? _Eh no, non ci siamo, una ad una!_ Scherzi vero? _No non scherzo, per niente. Avanti, tanto non hai una benemerita mazza da fare…_ Ok, ho mentito alla mia fidanzata, la donna che avrei dovuto sposare, guardandola in faccia. L'ho esclusa totalmente dalla mia vita, le ho fatto credere che sarebbe stata al sicuro solo lontana da me, implicitamente le ho chiesto di lasciarmi, perché sono troppo codarda per farlo io stessa… a già dimenticavo… l'ho fatta sollevare dal caso, ovviamente a sua insaputa, per paura che il serial killer se la potesse prendere con lei… il tutto per non perderla, ma così facendo l’ho persa lo stesso. Può bastare o mi devo anche infliggere punizioni corporali? _Ehi quel sarcasmo te lo puoi infilare anche dove dico io bella… Non sono certo io che ho fatto tutte quelle innumerevoli cazzate, non scaricare la colpa agli altri sorella, è tua, è solo tua!_ Lo so che è mia ma sei tu che mi hai costretto ad elencarle una per una... a che pro? _Lo scopo è farti sfogare genio! Devi deciderti: convivere con le tue scelte ed andare avanti o ripensarci e tornare sui tuoi passi._ Ho capito la lezione adesso posso riposare per favore? _E chi te lo impedisce?_ Fammi pensare… Tu… che ogni cinque secondi ti fai sentire?! _Ok, messaggio ricevuto forte e chiaro non ti rompo più le scatole!_

Sospiro e ringrazio la mia coscienza per tanta ‘gentilezza’.

Appoggio la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolino, e mi sdraio sul divano infagottandomi bene con la coperta.

Stento a crederci ma mi addormento. O almeno credo di dormire… perché, poco dopo, mi ritrovo in piedi in perfetta forma, in una casa che non riconosco, intenta a preparare la colazione. Mi muovo come se fossero anni che vivo lì. Mi giro alle mie spalle e vedo la tavola apparecchiata per tre… sento dei piccoli passi correre, e da dietro l’angolo vedo sbucare una testolina bionda, dell’età di circa 4 anni, che mi viene incontro urlando.

“Mamma, mamma…”, mi vedo prenderla in braccio... assisto alla scena come se fossi uno spettatore.

“Ehi buongiorno tesoro, sei pronta per la colazione?”.

“Sì, certo”, risponde il batuffolo tra le mie braccia.

“Allora di alla mamma di muoversi, lo sai che la colazione non si inizia se non ci siamo tutte”.

“Ok corro a chiamarla”, vedo la bambina sfrecciare nel corridoio e tornare pochi istanti dopo trascinando Clarke.

“Ehi Megan, ok, ho capito che hai fame”, le sento dire.

“Buongiorno tesoro”. Mi bacia dolcemente, riesco quasi a sentire le sue labbra.

“Buongiorno amore mio”.

“Ehi ci sono anche io…”. Abbasso lo sguardo e Megan ci abbraccia le gambe con le sue braccine, non riuscendo ovviamente a prenderci tutte e due. Così la prendo in braccio e la metto tra me e Clarke. La felicità che provo è smisurata. Sono forse in paradiso?

Sento un rumore provenire dalla porta.

Mi sveglio di soprassalto.

Era solo un sogno… Un bellissimo sogno.

Sapevo di aver preso la decisione sbagliata… ma fino a questo momento non mi ero resa conto di quanto fosse dannatamente sbagliata. _Oh evviva, finalmente hai capito cosa cercavo di dirti… Lasciatelo dire Lexa, sei veramente testarda… finché non ci sbatti la testa… non c’è verso di fartelo capire!_ È vero, ora ho capito, ma ormai è troppo tardi... _Non è mai troppo tardi zuccona… muovi quel culo, fai una bella doccia, renditi presentabile… perché, lasciamelo dire, così sei proprio un catorcio… e va da lei!_ Ma non è tardi? _Cosa avete, 8 anni? Sono solo le 22 e non mi risulta ci sia qualche forma di coprifuoco in giro… quindi riprendi il controllo dei tuoi neuroni (hanno ballato la hula a sufficienza secondo me) e delle tue facoltà mentali e muovi il tuo dannatissimo fondoschiena!_

Salto in piedi come se avessi una molla sotto il sedere, nonostante abbia passato l’intera giornata in bagno, mi sento quasi rinvigorita. Mi fiondo letteralmente in doccia, mi sistemo alla meglio per fare più in fretta… prima di uscire afferro una mela al volo, che mangerò per strada, e in poco più di 45 minuti sono già in macchina.

Non voglio arrendermi così stupidamente per le mie fottutissime paure, non voglio essere una martire, voglio combattere per noi, per il nostro amore… forse è troppo tardi, ne sono consapevole, ma almeno voglio provarci fino in fondo.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Anya è appena andata via.

Metto un po’ in ordine. Sparecchio, riempio la lavastoviglie, e butto via la spazzatura. Guardo l’ora: sono già le 23. Tentenno sul da farsi. _Che diavolo stai aspettando Clarke? Va da lei!_

Prendo velocemente chiavi, borsa e giacca e apro la porta.

Mi blocco all’istante quando mi trovo davanti Lexa con il braccio alzato pronta a bussare.

“Ho usato la chiave del portone di sotto, vedendomi al citofono avevo paura che non mi avresti aperto... Ma che sbadata… scusa, probabilmente stavi uscendo… ripasso un altro giorno… Buonanotte Clarke”. Dice tutto di un fiato con la voce che trema. Si volta per andare via e io l’afferro per un braccio, facendola girare verso di me.

“Sì, hai ragione, stavo uscendo… Stavo venendo a casa tua, quindi, perché non la smettiamo di rincorrerci ed entri?”, le domando trattenendo l’entusiasmo e non facendo trasparire le mie emozioni.

“Grazie”, replica titubante.

“Ti posso offrire qualcosa da bere o da mangiare?”.

“No, grazie Clarke, sono a posto così”.

Il suo volto è stanco e sciupato. Rimane comunque bellissima.

La tensione sta crescendo e non so cosa fare per allentarla.

“Ti va se ci sediamo sul divano?”.

Annuisce seguendomi come un cucciolo.

“Ho parlato con Anya, mi ha detto che non ti sentivi bene. Come stai adesso?”, le chiedo preoccupata.

“Sto bene Clarke… Ho solo bisogno di parlarti”.

“Anche io ti devo parlare”.

“Ti dispiace se comincio io?”, mi chiede.

Annuisco lasciandole la parola.

“Non riesco a trovare gli aggettivi più dispregiativi per descrivere le innumerevoli cazzate che ho fatto in così pochissimo tempo…”.

“Se vuoi posso suggerirtene un paio?”, le domando sarcasticamente, beccandomi un’occhiataccia per l’interruzione.

“Come stavo dicendo, sono stata stupida, imbecille, cretina... in poche parole una cogliona, perché ho permesso alle mie paure di controllare le mie azioni trasformandomi in una schifosa egoista… lo so che non ho nessuna scusa, nessuna giustificazione valida per il mio comportamento, ma mi sono resa conto, forse troppo tardi, di quanto la mia scelta fosse terribilmente sbagliata… Mentirti e poi allontanarti da me sono stati i più grossi sbagli della mia vita. Sono stata codarda ho scelto la via più facile per tenerti al sicuro, mi ripetevo che era per proteggerti, che non potevo perderti, che sarei morta senza di te, e ci è mancato poco… Alla fine con il mio fottuto comportamento ti ho persa lo stesso, sono stata per ore abbracciata alla tazza del water rimettendo anche l’anima, fino a che non mi sono ritrovata sdraiata sul divano febbricitante letteralmente svuotata, non sentivo più niente, non riuscivo neanche a piangere, ero un involucro vuoto…”, abbassa lo sguardo prendendo fiato. Io continuo a guardarla con un’innata speranza.

“… Poi mi sono addormentata ed ho fatto un bellissimo sogno…”, la sua voce tremava sempre di più, così senza pensarci troppo mi avvicino prendendole la mano.

“Ti va di raccontarmelo?”, le dico con estrema dolcezza.

“È stato strano all’inizio, perché vedevo che ero io ma sembravo più uno spettatore esterno… comunque, stavo preparando la colazione, anche se non riconoscevo la casa ma mi sapevo destreggiare bene, poi ad un tratto mi giro verso la tavola e vedo che ho apparecchiato per tre… subito dopo sento dei passetti verso la mia direzione, alzo lo sguardo e vedo una batuffolina bionda, di circa 4 anni, corrermi incontro gridando mamma… la prendo in braccio e la bacio dandole il buongiorno e le dico di andare a chiamarti così potevamo fare colazione tutte e tre insieme. Dopo qualche istante, la vedo tornare con te alle sue spalle, ti sta tirando con tutta la sua forza, e tu che le chiedi se aveva tanta fame… Poi alzo gli occhi, ti vedo, e mi innamoro tutte le volte di più grazie a quel tuo sguardo... mi abbracci e baci per darmi il buongiorno, Megan sentendosi esclusa corre ad abbracciarci le gambe. Ovviamente fa fatica con le sue braccine a prenderci entrambe, così la prendo in braccio e la metto tra di noi, per un sandwich-abbraccio… E poi mi sono svegliata…”, vedo una lacrima scendere sulla sua guancia.

“Clarke, lo so che ho sbagliato, e forse non ne vorrai più sapere di me, ma vorrei veramente che quel sogno diventasse realtà, tu ed io con nostra figlia nella nostra casa… Ti prometto che farò di tutto per fare ammenda e riconquistarti. È vero siamo minacciate da un killer, e non è il periodo migliore per fare progetti per il futuro, ma giuro su Dio che non ti torcerà neanche un capello, ti proteggerò con la mia stessa vita, io morirei per te... Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te…”. Le sue lacrime diventano copiose, e non me ne accorgo ma sto piangendo anche io.

Istintivamente la prendo tra le mie braccia stringendola forte a me.

Continuiamo a sfogarci abbracciate l’una all'altra per un tempo che sembra infinito. Alla fine sono io che sciolgo l’abbraccio e ritorno a perdermi nei suoi occhi.

“Ora è il mio turno giusto?”.

Annuisce mestamente come se aspettasse il mio verdetto.

“Oggi è stata una giornata veramente difficile per entrambe… ho pianto tra le braccia di Octavia, tra quelle di Anya e ora tra le tue. Quando ti ho cacciata dal mio ufficio… non volevo che te ne andassi, è vero ero arrabbiatissima con te, oddio forse lo sono ancora... quello che voglio è che tu lotti per me, per noi amore mio… io voglio sposarti, voglio costruire una famiglia insieme, voglio invecchiare con te… voglio fare qualsiasi cosa bella o brutta, sicura o pericolosa che sia, basta farla insieme… Tu sei tutta la mia vita Lexa, lo vuoi capire?! Tu mi completi. Ti amo… Ti amo da morire… darei la mia vita per te”. I suoi occhi ritornano lucidi riflettendo i miei. Si avvicina per baciarmi ma la fermo mettendole un dito sulle labbra.

“Dimenticavo un’ultima cosa sul fatto del fare ammenda e del riconquistarmi… mi sa che dovrai lavorare sodo, ragazza mia, molte ore di straordinario, tante coccole e massaggi… se vuoi puoi farti aiutare anche da Axel... è particolarmente brava con le mani…”, sorrido maliziosamente.

“Ok, farò tutto quello che vuoi. Ma se permetti Axel la sostituisco io, lo sai che sono terribilmente gelosa”.

“Proprio tutto?”, alzo un sopracciglio meravigliata soffermandomi solo sulla prima frase.

“Sì, proprio tutto, basta però che mi baci con quelle tue bellissime e dolci labbra… mi mancano terribilmente”.

“Agli ordini detective, mancano anche a me le tue…”.

Azzero la distanza posando la mia bocca sulla sua, ritrovando in un istante la complicità e la passione che ci contraddistingue.

Ci baciamo per quasi un’ora sul divano… L’eccitazione comincia a crescere in me fino a che non riesco più a contenerla, e le coccole non mi bastano più. Mi alzo di scatto prendendole la mano invitandola a seguirmi.

“Amore… puoi cominciare stanotte con gli straordinari… io non ho per niente sonno!”, esclamo trascinandola in camera da letto.

“Come desidera la mia signora…”.

_Per la cronaca mi ha tenuto sveglia tutta la notte, non dandomi tregua e facendomi impazzire moltissime volte… oddio... questi straordinari sono il paradiso…_

 


	11. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

[Lexa POV]

La luce del mattino si sta prepotentemente insinuando nella camera e mi sta quasi abbagliando, cerco di aprire un occhio ma non ci riesco, nascondo il viso nel cuscino. Cerco di muovermi ma sono bloccata. Sono abbracciata a Clarke, siamo su un fianco, lei mi sta dando la schiena che io copro con il mio corpo,  il mio braccio destro è sotto la sua testa, mentre quello sinistro la sta abbracciando. Questa notte abbiamo fatto la pace, moltissime volte, una più bella dell'altra. È stata una notte, come dire, bollente. Ci siamo addormentate verso l'alba stanche e stremate. Ora sono le 9, e lei è ancora tra le mie braccia che dorme profondamente. La stringo un po’ di più a me per assaporare il calore del suo corpo nudo a contatto con il mio. Affondo il viso tra i suoi capelli respirando il suo profumo. Adoro la sua essenza, adoro stringerla a me, adoro far l'amore tutta la notte e addormentarci abbracciate, adoro risvegliarmi con lei tra le braccia, adoro la mia voglia sfrenata del suo amore, adoro tutto della mia fidanzata. Non vorrei svegliarla ma è più forte di me. Comincio a coccolarla, la mia mano sinistra comincia ad accarezzare la sua coscia con movimenti delicati dall’alto verso il basso, mentre le lascio una scia di baci sulle spalle fino ad arrivare al collo, sposto i capelli di lato per aver più campo d'azione. Scivolo un po' più in su, fino al lobo, che mordo delicatamente... la sento muoversi e mugolare… S _i sta svegliando_... decido di proseguire con la mia missione di risveglio. I miei baci diventano più intensi, più umidi, più famelici… le lecco il collo, la sento gemere anche se ha ancora gli occhi chiusi. La mia mano diventa più audace, scivola dalla coscia al suo sedere. Le carezze diventano più intense. I movimenti sono circolari e ripercorrono tutto il suo splendido corpo. Il mio cuore comincia a battere forte, il calore cresce dentro di me, il mio basso ventre è già in fiamme. La mano si sposta, tornando sul suo ventre, attirata dal suo centro e il mio bacino comincia a spingere contro il suo corpo, la mia intimità, già bagnatissima, si struscia contro il suo sedere, facendomi gemere, il suo respiro diventa irregolare come il mio. L’altro mio braccio, ancora sotto la testa di Clarke, scivola più in basso, consentendo alla mia mano di posizionarsi sul suo prosperoso seno, già pronto ed eccitato... Ne torturo prima uno, poi passo all’altro, sento i capezzoli turgidi sotto la mia mano, questo mi fa impazzire, lei mi fa impazzire. Il suo corpo comincia ad agitarsi a causa del mio tocco, dei miei baci... le mie carezze diventano più esigenti dal ventre scendo sempre più giù fino a trovare il suo clitoride, lo torturo distrattamente, finalmente Clarke gira la sua testa per cercare la mia bocca, e senza troppe cerimonie mi morde, terribilmente vogliosa, il labbro cercando e trovando la mia lingua per un duello all'ultimo sangue. La sua mano sinistra finisce sul mio sedere, lo accarezza intensamente per un po', poi fa una leggere pressione su di esso, in modo tale da stringere ancora di più il contatto tra i nostri corpi. Gemo con intensità a quella stretta. Lei divarica le gambe facendo passare la sinistra sulla mia, in modo da darmi libero accesso alla sua intimità. Io non mi faccio pregare, lasciando perdere per un attimo il clitoride, scivolo in mezzo alle sue gambe, sfioro con le dita le sua apertura già eccitatissima, la torturo ancora accarezzandola dolcemente, la sento bagnarsi sempre di più ad ogni mio tocco, e questo mi soddisfa, sorrido contro la sua bocca... Continuo con le mie dolci carezze, il suo nettare ormai ricopre tutte le mie dita... La sento scalpitare sotto la mia mano… vuole di più… probabilmente sta per esplodere... Ma voglio giocare ancora un altro po' prima di accontentarla...

“Lexa....”, la sua voce è poco più di un sussurro.

“Buongiorno... Amore... Mio”. Le dico ansimando continuando a strusciare il mio corpo al suo.

“Lexa... Oddio... Ti voglio.... Non c'è la faccio più... Voglio sentirti dentro di me... Ti prego”, mi supplica ansimando quasi senza fiato.

Alzo la gamba in modo da divaricare più le sue... Smetto di accarezzare la sua intimità ed entro con il primo dito, aspetto che si abitui della mia ‘intrusione’ e poco dopo entro con il secondo, la sento sussultare... Comincio a spingere, quando la sento a suo agio, inserisco anche il terzo dito. E per quella novità la sento gridare di piacere. Il mio ritmo si intensifica, continuo a baciarla ininterrottamente e a torturale il seno mentre la faccio mia, con spinte sempre più frenetiche. La sento vicina, anche io sono eccitatissima, continuo a tortura la mia intimità contro il suo sedere e questo sta facendo impazzire anche me.

“Amore... Mi stai facendo impazzire... Sto per raggiungere il paradiso... Dai vieni con me... facciamolo insieme... Parlami... Ti prego...”.

“Lexa... Continua.... Ti prego... Non ti fermare... più veloce... Sii... voglio venire... insieme... Ci sono quasi... Ancora poco... più forte…”. Il suo incitamento mi fa spingere sempre più veloce dopo qualche spinta esplodiamo insieme urlando l’una il nome dell'altra. L’intensità dell’orgasmo è tale che i nostri corpi ci mettono qualche istante in più a riprendersi dagli spasmi.

Clarke si gira verso di me e mi bacia.

“Buongiorno amore mio”, le dico sorridendo.

“Buongiorno... Sai, stavo pensando che, come sveglia, non sei per niente male!”, esclama maliziosamente, rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra.

“Quindi, se ho capito bene, vuoi abolire la radio sveglia e usare me tutte le mattine, giusto?”, le domando prendendola un po' in giro.

“Beh, sì non mi dispiacerebbe affatto!”, afferma alzando le sopracciglia in modo adorabile. Comincio a ridere trascinando anche lei.

Smetto di sorridere diventando immediatamente seria.

“Ti amo dottoressa Clarke Griffin... Anche se ho fatto, faccio e farò degli errori e delle scelte sbagliate... Voglio che tu sappia che questo non cambierà mai... Ti amo... Ora e sempre... Tu sei il mio tutto... Amore mio”.

Mi zittisce con un bacio e io posso sentire le sue guancia umide.

“Ti amo anche io Lexa, e non avrei mai rinunciato a te... E non rinuncerò mai a te... a noi... Tu sei la mia vita... Io non esisto senza di te al mio fianco...”. Questa volta sono io a zittirla.

Clarke accoccola la sua testa sulla mia spalla e io la stringo dolcemente in un abbraccio. Stiamo così per un po'. Un senso di serenità mi coglie e proprio in quel momento realizzo cosa vuol dire essere felici.

Nel silenzio più totale sentiamo il mio stomaco brontolare e di nuovo scoppiamo a ridere.

“Che dici? Forse è meglio andare a fare colazione?”, domanda Clarke quasi retoricamente.

“Beh, credo che almeno il mio stomaco sia d'accordo con te”.

 

///

 

Prepariamo la colazione insieme, come una vecchia coppia sposata, ed è una sensazione bellissima... sorrido al pensiero.

Siamo già a tavola che mangiamo, ad un certo punto Clarke diventa seria, e mi preoccupo all’istante.

“Ehi amore, tutto bene?”.

“Lexa... Dobbiamo parlare...”, lascia la frase in sospeso ed io, sentendo quelle parole, tremo.

“Del caso...”, continua a fatica come se un grosso peso le attanagliasse il cuore.

“Ok, ti ascolto!”, esclamo titubante.

“Beh, cominciamo dall’inizio... Quando ho letto i fascicoli a casa tua ed ho scoperto delle tue bugie, ero furiosa, delusa ed amareggiata... nel cuore della notte sono andata da Octavia, ero disperata, piangevo e non riuscivo a calmarmi, ovviamente mi sono sfogata con lei, che cercava di tranquillizzarmi come poteva... Dopo un paio d'ore sono andata a casa mia, e impulsivamente ho fatto la valigia, non potevo starti vicina e far finta di niente... Ma non volevo fuggire e basta... Senza una parola... Così ho chiamato Anya, che ha risposto prontamente al mio SOS. È corsa a casa mia, le ho spiegato cos’era successo e che avevo bisogno di spazio lontano da te, da noi... lei ha cercato in tutti i modi di farmi ragionare, dicendo che non era il momento migliore con il killer in circolazione, e che tu avevi bisogno di me...”, abbassa lo sguardo cercando le parole per continuare. Io le prendo la mano e la stringo dolcemente.

“Io avrò sempre bisogno di te Clarke...”.

Sospira con un timido sorriso sul viso continuando il suo discorso.

“Sapevo che aveva ragione, ma ero talmente arrabbiata e delusa che non riuscivo a ragionare lucidamente... Così, le ho detto dove sarei andata, e che avrei mantenuto i contatti solo con lei, in questo modo potevo dirle che stavo bene e tu non ti saresti preoccupata più di tanto...”.

“Io sarò sempre preoccupata per te Clarke, sei la mia vita, il mio amore...”, affermo interrompendola.

“Questo lo so, ma come ho detto ero poco lucida. Stavamo per salutarci, quando Anya mi ha passato un biglietto con su scritto un indirizzo e un codice... Ovviamente non sapendo dove volesse arrivare, le ho chiesto lumi... faticosamente mi ha spiegato che era l'indirizzo del magazzino dove aveva messo le cose di Costia... Mi ha raccontato della tua disperazione dopo la sua morte, e del fatto che le hai chiesto di sistemare tutte le sue cose perché tu non ce l’avresti mai fatta...”.

Sgrano gli occhi ascoltando le sue parole, avevo completamente rimosso questo episodio dalla mia testa.

“Anya, poco prima di andarsene, mi ha detto che neanche lei sapeva cosa c'era in quegli scatoloni nel magazzino, ma che magari, tra le cose di Costia, avrei trovato una spiegazione al tuo comportamento, e sarei riuscita a perdonarti più in fretta... Sai, Anya, sotto quell'aspetto rude e sgarbato, ti vuole molto bene”. Sospiro pensando alle sue parole. Stringo di più la sua mano portandola alla bocca per un tenero bacio.

“Lo so Clarke, Anya è la mia migliore amica, senza di lei credo che non sarei sopravvissuta in molte circostanze...”, affermo con un po' di amaro in bocca.

“Quando ci siamo salutate, io ero indecisa sul da farsi, avevo già prenotato il volo per Chicago, ma avrei dovuto aspettare fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, così mi sono decisa e sono passata al magazzino...”.

“E cosa hai trovato?”, chiedo incuriosita.

“All'inizio niente di rilevante, molti vestiti, molti libri soprattutto di psicologia e le cartelle dei suoi pazienti... Stavo per arrendermi quando mi sono imbattuta in tre agende. Aprendone una mi sono subito resa conto che erano i suoi diari... Inizialmente non volevo leggerli, era pur sempre una cosa privata, e sia eticamente, in quanto dottoressa, che moralmente, lo ritenevo sbagliato... Poi, ho pensato a te, Lexa, e a come il ritorno del serial killer ti avesse sconvolto, così ho mandato al diavolo i miei principi, e ho cominciato a leggere. Ho pensato che magari avrei trovato qualcosa di utile per risolvere il caso... Ed è stato così...”

“Che cosa?”, chiedo ansiosamente.

“Sono i suoi diari dal 2011 al 2013, i primi due sono relativi alla vostra storia, al primo incontro, alle vostre esperienze insieme... Devo ammettere che leggere quelle righe mi ha fatto parecchio male, mi stavo facendo prendere dalla gelosia, e non mi sembrava il caso. Così, mi sono concentrata sull’ultimo, dove, con mia somma sorpresa, ho trovato tutte le sue riflessioni, le sue analisi e le sue scoperte sul caso... Ho scoperto quanto ti amava ed il suo sacrificio per te!”,

“Clarke, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”, le sue parole mi stanno innervosendo e non so neanche io il perché.

“Mano a mano ho tenuto Anya informata di quello che scoprivo... Costia conosceva le vittime, non personalmente, ma sapeva di averle già viste, così, facendo ricerche, aveva scoperto che facevano parte dell’associazione...”.

“Save The Children?!”, concludo la frase per lei.

“Sì, esatto... di cui anche lei faceva parte...”.

“Perché diavolo non me ne ha parlato?”, sbotto furiosa.

“Perché voleva proteggerti... Voleva salvarti... Sai, leggendo quelle poche pagine, mi sono resa conto di quanto tu e lei foste uguali...”, abbassa lo sguardo scuotendo la testa.

“Uguali?! In che senso... C'è dell'altro?”, le domando avida di risposte.

“Sì, poco prima della sua morte era riuscita a tracciare il profilo del killer e qual era il suo bersaglio... Eri tu... Sei sempre stata tu... Lexa... E così, ha fatto proprio quello che volevi fare tu con me!”.

A quelle parole mi si gela il sangue, faccio fatica a respirare, rimango letteralmente scioccata.

Clarke si alza per prendere delle cose in una borsa, dopo qualche istante torna con tre agende.

“Forse dovresti leggere tu stessa...”, mi dice dolcemente passandomi un diario aperto ad una specifica pagina.

I miei occhi diventano lucidi, tentenno prima di prendere il diario tra le mani e cominciare a leggere avidamente quelle poche righe.

 

‘ _23/05/2013_

_Sono finalmente riuscita a tracciare un profilo del serial killer._

_È una cosa personale, il motivo principale che lo spinge ad uccidere è la gelosia o meglio l’invidia, per la vita e l’amore che non ha e/o non può avere. Quello che mi spaventa maggiormente è che sono quasi certa di non essere io il ‘bersaglio’, la persona di cui è invidiosa o gelosa. Da come si sta comportando, da come gioca con noi, ce l’ha con Lexa._

_Devo fare qualcosa, magari spostare di più l’attenzione su di me._

_Non ho intenzione di parlarne con Lexa, so già che proverebbe a fermarmi, e non posso dirlo neanche ad Anya, se lo facessi metterei in pericolo anche lei ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio… credo che la soluzione migliore sia quella di organizzare un’intervista in tv… come esperta psicologa lo posso introdurre come argomento: la mente criminale del serial killer._

_Sì, farò così._

_Ti salverò amore mio._

_Sei tutta la mia vita e non posso perderti, non sopravvivrei..._

_Ti amo Lexa’_

Leggo e rileggo freneticamente quelle poche righe, il mio cervello stenta a capire il loro significato, forse perché mi sembra tutto assurdo... no, non è possibile...

La rabbia si impossessa di me, chiudo violentemente il diario e lo scaravento con tutta la mia forza contro il muro.

“Ma come cazzo ha potuto farmi una cosa del genere? COME? Perché non è venuta da me? PERCHÉ?”, grido infuriata afferrandomi la testa tra le mani disperata.

Clarke mi rimane accanto stando in silenzio per qualche momento, per farmi digerire questo enorme macigno che si è appena depositato sul mio stomaco.

Mi accarezza la testa dolcemente.

“Come hai potuto farmi questo, Costia?”, sussurro fra le lacrime.

Clarke si avvicina e mi abbraccia stretta a lei cullandomi, cercando di tranquillizzarmi. _Ma come potrei? Ho appena scoperto che Costia ha sacrificato la sua vita per salvare la mia._

Rimango abbracciata a Clarke per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Pian piano riesco a regolarizzare il respiro e le lacrime sembrano placarsi. Clarke mi stringe ancora con forza, come a volermi proteggere da tutto questo dolore. Mi asciugo le guance, ancora umide, sciogliendo leggermente l'abbraccio. Alzo lo sguardo e trovo i suoi bellissimi occhi che mi fissano con amore. Ci metto un po' a realizzare, forse per le troppe informazioni ricevute tutte insieme o per il dolore che hanno provocato in me, che, con il mio stupidissimo comportamento, stavo facendo la stessa identica scelta di Costia... Per salvare Clarke mi sarei sicuramente fatta ammazzare, volendo fare tutto da sola, condannandola al dolore che ho provato io dopo la morte della mia ex. _Lexa alla faccia dell'egoismo e dell’essere una martire... Comunque per lo meno i tuoi neuroni sono tornati a cozzare... Direi che è già qualcosa! Ora che ne diresti di far sapere alla tua bellissima fidanzata che non sei poi così stupida e che non la escluderai mai più dalla tua vita?!_

 _“_ Sì, potrebbe essere un'idea...”. _Non c'è verso devo proprio andare dall'analista... Non posso continuamente mettermi a parlare con la mia coscienza._

“Cosa potrebbe essere un'idea?”, mi chiede Clarke. _Non ci posso credere... l'ho detto ad alta voce_!

“Beh... Ho capito una cosa in tutta questa storia... Non ti escluderò mai più dalla mia vita, qualsiasi problema lo risolveremo insieme... Non voglio commettere l'errore di Costia... Io e te... Insieme... Sempre e comunque!”. Le accarezzo il viso e poi azzero la distanza tra di noi baciandola dolcemente. La sento sorridere contro la mia labbra.

 

 


	12. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

[Lexa POV]

Il tempo sembra volare... È trascorsa un’altra settimana e noi brancoliamo ancora nel buio. Ci siamo buttati a capofitto sulle scoperte fatte da Clarke analizzando con estrema cura i diari di Costia, ma niente... Non abbiamo trovato niente... Tutte le piste ci conducono a dei vicoli ciechi. È veramente frustrante.

Anche se inizialmente non me la sentivo, ho letto i pensieri di Costia... Leggere quelle righe mi ha riportato indietro nel tempo, ho rivissuto i nostri momenti... belli e brutti... il suo amore per me era sincero, traspariva da ogni sua parola, ma al tempo stesso mi aveva nascosto moltissime cose, mi aveva mentito per poi sacrificare la sua vita per salvarmi. Digerire una cosa del genere non è facile, alcune volte la rabbia e il dolore prendono il sopravvento. Ma devo ammettere che sto migliorando. Clarke mi sta aiutando in ogni modo, standomi vicina e amandomi con tutta se stessa... Mi fa sorridere quando sono triste, mi calma quando sono nervosa, mi dà speranza quando mi sento a terra, è il mio faro nel buio... _Grazie amore mio!_

Oggi al distretto c'è una strana calma.

Sono alla mia scrivania intenta ad impazzire su delle scartoffie.

I ragazzi sono usciti, c’è stata una segnalazione in relazione al possibile avvistamento della sospettata, amica della vittima Jechn Soonho. Sono settimane che la cerchiamo ma sembra sparita dalla faccia della terra.

Anya ormai l'ho data per dispersa, è andata in bagno quasi un’ora fa e non è più tornata. _Voi che dite, dovrei preoccuparmi? Nah..._

Vedo Raven correre entusiasta verso di me. _Probabilmente ha finito di analizzare il secondo biglietto del killer e ha trovato qualcosa... Ci spero proprio!_

“Ehi Raven... Che mi dici? Novità?”.

“Commander, ‘Dio sceso in terra’ ha colpito ancora..”.

Sorrido della sua uscita e la invito a continuare.

“Il negozio di fiori è cambiato...”, comincia a raccontare e alle sue parole mi innervosisco leggermente.

“Lexa, tranquilla l'ho già contattato e per nostra fortuna anche loro hanno l'impianto di sorveglianza a circuito chiuso... Mi sono fatta mandare i filmati... Li ho visionati ed è saltato fuori che anche questa volta ha usato un clochard... Poi ho controllato i video del traffico e sono riuscita a beccare lo stesso senzatetto che scendeva da una macchina, ad un isolato da qui, ho la targa del veicolo... È stata noleggiata alla Budget Car Rental da un certo J. E.”, conclude sventolando un foglio.

Mentre ascolto rapita la nostra informatica, non mi accorgo che Anya è tornata.

“La mia ragazza è un genio!”, esclama la mia partner abbracciandola da dietro. Raven diventa rossa all'istante ed io scoppio a ridere divertita.

“J. E.?”, chiedo riprendendomi.

“Purtroppo è la politica del noleggio auto, senza mandato possono darti solo le iniziali...”, replica Raven avvilita.

“Rae sei stata bravissima, veramente un ottimo lavoro”, affermo sorridendole dolcemente.

“Grazie, ma basta con i complimenti se no anche l'appellativo di Lyncol non sarà più sufficiente!”, esclama scherzosamente.

Cominciamo a ridere tutte e tre rilassando un po’ i nervi messi a dura prova da questo caso.

Dopo esserci riprese dal momento di ilarità, Raven ritorna in laboratorio e Anya sprofonda nella sedia cominciando a sbuffare sonoramente. Io mi attacco al telefono e chiamo subito per richiedere il mandato.

Nell'attesa io ed Anya cominciamo a fare delle ricerche sulle vittime, consideriamo tutte le informazioni in nostro possesso, dall'aspetto fisico fino al referto autoptico con le conclusioni di Octavia in merito al fatto che potessero essere entrambe delle cheerleader. Rimaniamo incollate ai monitor per più di un'ora, quando un urlo di Anya mi ridesta.

“Alleluia... Finalmente ho trovato qualcosa!”. Mi alzo e vado velocemente alla sua scrivania.

“Cos’hai trovato?”, le domando curiosa.

“Guarda qui...”, mi indica il monitor con aperti dei documenti.

“Entrambe le nostre vittime hanno frequentato la Beacon High School e secondo gli annuari facevano parte della squadra delle cheerleader... E poi sono andate tutte e due al NYU”.

“Lo stesso college che ha frequentato Costia, e dove poi è andata a lavorare”, affermo constatando la connessione.

“Siamo decisamente sulla strada giusta Lex, questo collegamento ci può essere utile... dobbiamo incrociare queste informazioni con la lista dei membri dell'associazione di ‘Save The Children’, potrebbe saltare fuori qualcosa”.

“Buona idea Anya, l'unico problema è che molti membri dell'associazione sono anonimi per cui servirebbe un mandato e temo che non sia così semplice ottenerlo!”.

“Sì hai ragione, cominciamo con quelli di cui conosciamo i nomi e poi mi sa che ti toccherà...”, lascia la frase in sospeso e io so già dove vuole arrivare.

“Fammi indovinare... mi toccherà andare dal capitano e sentire se può intercedere con l’ufficio del sindaco per avere questo benedetto mandato!”.

“Lex, non ho parole... Hai sviluppato dei super poteri?! Ora riesci a leggere nel pensiero?”, sogghigna prendendomi in giro.

“Ah-ah molto divertente, davvero spiritosa... Questa l'hai pensata stanotte o ti è venuta naturale?”, la provoco sarcasticamente.

“Eh dai! Non si può più fare neanche una battuta? Quanto sei noiosa!”, replica piccata.

Sento vibrare il cellulare. Guardo il display e sorrido.

“Ora fai indovinare me Lex! Scommetto che è la tua fidanzata... Siete ancora fidanzate vero? Sai dopo tutto quel casino...”.

“Sì è Clarke e sì è ancora la mia fidanzata... Se ora mi vuoi scusare... vado nella sala ristoro a rispondere, così ne approfitto per prendere un caffè o almeno quella bevanda che vagamente ci assomiglia!”.

“E a me non ci pensi? Potresti portarmene uno?” chiede con un sorriso beffardo sul viso.

Alzo il dito medio lasciando Anya con una finta espressione di shock sul volto. Mi dirigo verso la saletta.

“Ehi bellissima!”, esclamo rispondendo alla chiamata.

“ _Ciao tesoro, stavo quasi per rinunciare... Pensavo fossi impegnata_ ”.

“Anya stava facendo la simpatica come al solito”.

“ _Capito_ _! Come sta andando_ _la giornata_ _?_ ”.

“Beh, adesso che ti sento molto meglio!”.

“ _Forse ti sembrerà un po' troppo melenso ma avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce... Mi manchi!_ ”. A quelle parole il mio viso prende una ormai collaudata tonalità di rosso mentre il cuore sembra impazzito e comincia a battere forte nel petto.

“Anche tu mi manchi Clarke... Volevo trovare una scusa banale per scendere e vedere la mia splendida fidanzata, ma oggi è un vero delirio!”.

“ _Detective la informo che la sua splendida fidanzata è appena arrossita... Comunque grazie per il pensiero, ma non mi avresti trovata, mi hanno chiamato per una consulenza alla NYU e, siccome avevano una certa urgenza, sono corsa subito... Sai dovevo qualche favore... Ho finito ora. Adesso sto andando a casa, non mi sento molto bene!_ ”.

Ho sentito bene? NYU?

L’università delle vittime… Il mio livello di angoscia cresce, ma per il momento decido di non dargli ascolto.

“Cosa ti senti? Mi stai facendo preoccupare... Vuoi che ti venga a prendere?”.

“ _Lexa non ti devi preoccupare, probabilmente è solo un’influenza... Ed ho la mia macchina. Credo di farcela ad arrivare a casa_ ”.

“Ok, ma fai attenzione, promesso?”.

“ _Sì, promesso mamma!_ ”.

“Divertente, veramente divertente. Appena riesco a liberarmi corro da te e ti faccio da infermiera. Ti va dottoressa?”.

“ _Già non vedo l'ora detective!_ ”.

“A dopo... Ti amo”.

“ _Ti amo anche io_ ”.

Un sorriso ebete si stampa sul mio viso, anche se è leggermente contrastato da un velo di preoccupazione per il suo stato di salute. Scuoto la testa per la mia apprensione e finisco di bere la sbrodaglia tornando alla scrivania.

“Allora, vedo che le due piccioncine tubano ancora?!”, afferma  Anya prendendomi in giro.

“Se fossi in te la smetterei di fare tutte queste battutine!”, replico con decisione.

“E perché mai dovrei farlo? È divertente!”.

“Sai, ho imparato da te, posso essere pungente, e metterti in imbarazzo ed ho giusto bisogno di andare da Raven in questo momento!”, questa volta sono io che la prendo in giro.

“Ah... è così, ti vuoi vendicare così impunemente?”, mi chiede mettendo il broncio.

“Ebbene sì, racconterò tutto a Raven, delle tue paure e di come ti fa sentire... Di come questo sia nuovo per te... le dirò tutto quello che mi hai detto, con l'aggiunta delle cose che io so su di te!”. Fingo di essere seria, anche se sto facendo una fatica immensa.

“No, ti prego Lexa, ti supplico, così distruggeresti la mia reputazione...”, ribatte con un tono disperato. La vedo implorarmi con una faccia da cucciolo mai vista finora. _Eh, mia cara Anya, ci sei proprio dentro con tutte le scarpe, l'amore ti sta cambiando la vita!_

Scoppio a ridere non riuscendo più a trattenermi.

“Lex, non è divertente, capito?”.

“Altroché, e anche molto! Dovevi vedere la tua faccia... puro terrore! Deduco che tu non glielo abbia ancora detto...”, le domando inarcando un sopracciglio divertita.

“Che cosa dovevo dirle?”, mi chiede ingenuamente.

“Che sei innamorata di lei, genio!”, mi sto divertendo come una matta a stuzzicarla.

Mima il gesto come per dire ‘ma chi? Io?’.

“Sì, sì, proprio tu!”, le confermo sempre più divertita.

“Ovviamente no, non saprei da che parte cominciare, tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, e non sono mai stata un tipo da dolcezze e smancerie!”, esclama avvilita.

“Beh forse è vero, ma da quando stai con Raven, sei cambiata moltissimo...”, lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso sperando che abbocchi.

“In che senso?”.

“Per dirne una, tutte le volte che guardi Raven hai gli occhi a cuoricino!”, la sua espressione è a dir poco sbalordita... io non riesco a resistere e comincio a sghignazzare divertita.

“Non è assolutamente vero!”, replica imbronciata.

“Puoi negarlo finché vuoi ma è così, ed è lampante!”, non fa in tempo a ribattere che veniamo interrotte dall'arrivo di Gustus e Lyncol.

“Ciao ragazze!”, ci salutano entrambi.

“Ehi, allora com'è andata?”, chiedo curiosa.

“È stato un buco nell’acqua. Sì è vero, effettivamente è molto somigliante al nostro identikit, ma non è lei, abbiamo controllato i suoi documenti e purtroppo è tutto in ordine”, ribatte Gustus decisamente deluso.

“Devo ammettere che un po' ci speravo!”, interviene Lyncol.

“E non solo tu, questa donna sembra proprio non esistere, è una cosa veramente frustante!”, afferma Anya sbuffando sonoramente.

“Anya puoi aggiornare i ragazzi sulle novità per favore? Io intanto sento a che punto è il mandato per la Budget Car Rental”.

“Ok, nessun problema Lex”.

Mi attacco subito al telefono. Rimango in attesa una vita solo per scoprire che ci vorrà ancora un’ora per ottenere quel pezzo di carta.

“Sono oberati di lavoro all'ufficio del procuratore. Vado ad aggiornare il capitano, a dopo” dico al team, dileguandomi verso il suo ufficio.

Busso aspettando il permesso di entrare, che non tarda ad arrivare.

“Buongiorno capitano!”.

“Buongiorno detective”, replica lanciandomi una leggera occhiata per poi tornare sulle sue carte.

“Volevo aggiornarla sul caso e sui suoi sviluppi”.

Mi fa cenno di sedermi ed io accolgo al volo il suo invito.

“Prima di ascoltare il rapporto volevo farti una domanda Lexa...”. _Ahia... Quando mi chiama per nome non è mai una bella cosa..._

“Sì, certo”, replico con titubanza.

“Onestamente sono un po' preoccupata per te e per la tua lucidità. Sappiamo entrambe che questo caso ti sta particolarmente a cuore e il fatto che l’assassino ti abbia presa di mira non è per niente rassicurante... quindi volevo chiederti... come stai?”.

Rimango un po' spiazzata dalla sua domanda ma riesco comunque a riprendermi e a rispondere.

“Capitano, mentirei se non le dicessi che il ritorno dell'assassino mi ha letteralmente scombussolato. Ho avuto le mie crisi è vero, ma ora sono concentrata, lo voglio prendere, sbattere in galera e buttare via la chiave, non può farla franca, non stavolta...”.

“Ottimo è questo lo spirito giusto! Ok, ora dimmi ogni cosa!”.

Le racconto tutti gli sviluppi delle ultime scoperte, chiedendole poi di intercedere con l'ufficio del sindaco per avere il mandato per ottenere la lista dei membri appartenenti all'associazione ‘Save The Children’. All'inizio il capitano Jones non fa salti gioia, odia chiedere favori al sindaco, ma riesco a convincerla che sia l'unica soluzione per poter trovare i prossimi possibili bersagli dell'assassino.

“Ok, detective mi hai convinta, entro sera ti faccio sapere qualcosa, ma non ti illudere, faranno di tutto per metterci i bastoni fra le ruote”.

“Dobbiamo comunque tentare. Grazie capitano!”.

“Se è tutto, puoi andare...”.

“Sì è tutto, a dopo capitano”.

Esco dal suo ufficio con un filo di speranza.

Il tempo passa e la voglia di uscire da questo distretto si fa sempre più intensa.

Come aveva previsto il capitano, l'ufficio del sindaco non è stato per niente collaborativo, infatti, nonostante la sua pressione ed insistenza, ha rimandando tutte le pratiche a domani... facendoci perdere del tempo prezioso che non abbiamo. _Un applauso per il sindaco... Scusate l'ironia, ma a volte sembra che non lavoriamo tutti dalla stessa parte... E questo mi fa incazzare terribilmente... Non so se mi spiego!_

Prendo la giacca ed esco dal distretto. Guido con una certa fretta, è tutto il pomeriggio che sono preoccupata per Clarke. Poi la faccenda della NYU mi innervosisce notevolmente.

Ci metto più del dovuto ad arrivare, il traffico questa sera ha deciso di ostacolarmi più del solito, rimango in coda quasi un'ora. Quando arrivo salgo di corsa in casa.

Apro la porta e trovo Clarke rannicchiata in posizione fetale sul divano, con addosso una coperta che la copre fin sopra il naso.

La guardo dolcemente e mi si stringe il cuore, sembra dormire profondamente. Mi avvicino a lei senza fare rumore. Le accarezzo il volto e mi accorgo di quanto sia calda. Le bacio la fronte e scotta. Faccio per prenderla in braccio ma si sveglia.

“Ehi tesoro, vieni che ti porto a letto!”, esclamo sollevandola.

“Ehi, ciao bellissima.. Che cos'è? Una proposta indecente?”, mi chiede maliziosamente.

“Clarke hai la febbre, hai bisogno di riposare!”.

“Credevo di essere io la dottoressa tra noi due”, replica sorridendomi.

“Beh, non stasera, ora ti rimbocco le coperte e ti preparo un bel brodo caldo!”, le dico posando le mie labbra sulla sua fronte per un dolce bacio.

“Amore così mi vizi, potrei anche prenderci gusto sai?”, afferma sorridendomi. I suoi occhi sono lucidi, probabilmente per la febbre alta.

“Ok a nanna, cerca di riposare un po', arrivo subito”. Annuisce chiudendo gli occhi. Le rimbocco le coperte e la guardo per un altro istante... è veramente tenera.

Non ci metto tanto a preparare tutto, ma quando torno in camera sta già dormendo. Non me la sento di svegliarla così riporto il brodo in cucina e mi preparo per la notte. Dieci minuti dopo sono già sotto le coperte. Clarke non ci mette molto a trovarmi, anche se continua a dormire si accoccola su di me abbracciandomi. Io sorrido sentendo il suo calore. _Ti amo amore mio, sogni d'oro!_

 


	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

[Clarke POV]

La luce timida del mattino penetra tra le tende abbagliandomi. Apro un occhio richiudendolo subito dopo, il raggio di sole è troppo intenso. Comincio a stiracchiarmi, e mi accorgo di non riuscirci. Lexa mi sta stringendo fra le braccia, con fare protettivo. Alzo il volto per guardarla e un sorriso nasce sulla mia bocca, vedo serenità sul suo viso, nessun incubo sembra infestare i suoi sogni, e questo mi rende felice. Gli ultimi tempi non sono stati semplici per nessuna delle due. Il killer ha portato scompiglio e paura, facendoci quasi separare, ma il nostro amore è stato più forte di qualsiasi ostacolo e, adesso più che mai, ne sono consapevole. Ora lo stiamo affrontando... insieme riusciremo a prenderlo e a metterci tutta questa storia alle spalle.

Cerco di alzarmi, ma non ci riesco, ho un capogiro, poi mi ricordo... Ieri sera sono crollata per la febbre... mi sento la fronte... Sono fresca... Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, forse non era influenza ma solo stanchezza.

Riprovo ad alzarmi, stavolta più lentamente, e finalmente ci riesco. Vado in bagno cercando di fare piano e di non svegliare Lexa. Mi guardo allo specchio e scuoto la testa, sono un vero disastro. Decido di fare una bella doccia, apro l’acqua e attendo che sia in temperatura. Mi sfilo la maglia e gli slip ed entro, il getto dell'acqua mi fa sussultare, mi ci vuole qualche istante per abituarmi. Mi lascio cullare dalle gocce e sono talmente assorta che non mi accorgo di non essere più sola. Sento il corpo caldo di Lexa abbracciarmi da dietro.

“Ho pensato volessi compagnia... come ti senti amore mio?”, mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Il suono della sua voce mi provoca dei brividi in tutto il corpo nonostante l'acqua calda. Mi giro verso di lei guardandola e perdendomi nel suo sguardo.

“Sto bene tesoro, ma starei ancora meglio se qualcuno mi aiutasse a fare la doccia... sai la febbre mi ha un po' debilitato...”, la provoco lasciando la frase a metà.

“Ai suoi ordini signora!”, esclama stringendomi a se.

Le sue labbra si impossessano delle mie come se non aspettassero altro, mi morde il labbro inferiore cercando un varco per approfondire il bacio, io non aspettavo altro che sentire il tocco della sua lingua contro la mia, il suo sapore mi manda letteralmente in estasi... La sua esplorazione mi fa gemere contro la sua bocca. Sento il calore crescere dentro di me, e questa volta non è colpa della febbre...

Le sue labbra lasciano le mie per spostarsi sul collo, sento la sua lingua tracciare un percorso immaginario fino ad arrivare al mio seno... Sussulto quando me lo prende in bocca, il mio capezzolo è già turgido e sull'attenti, comincia a leccarmelo con determinazione, poi lo succhia, lo morde, torturandomi di piacere, e io comincio a non capirci più niente... Sono già eccitatissima... Prosegue la sua strada dedicandosi anche all'altro che si sentiva trascurato. Io gemo sempre più forte. La sento scendere verso il mio addome. La sua bocca è impegnata a lasciarmi baci umidi su tutto il corpo. Mi spinge delicatamente contro la parete e si inginocchia davanti a me. Alza lo sguardo ed inchioda i suoi occhi ai miei... In quel verde riconosco amore, desiderio e passione, vedo me stessa riflessa e la cosa mi fa impazzire ancora di più.

“Ti amo Lexa”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

“Ti amo tanto Clarke”, replica quasi senza fiato.

Mi prende le gambe e le posa sulle sue spalle prendendomi poi il sedere per sorreggermi. La sua bocca si avventa, famelica, sulla mia intimità... _Oddio, ma questo è il paradiso..._ Sono già bagnatissima... Sento la sua lingua esperta giocare con il mio clitoride, prima lo succhia con insistenza, poi lo lecca ed infine lo morde, non riesco a trattenere un urlo di piacere. Il mio corpo comincia a fremere in modo incontrollato. Sto impazzendo. Il cuore sta per esplodermi nel petto. Lexa alza per un secondo lo sguardo su di me e compiaciuta mi penetra con la lingua, gemo sempre più forte incitandola a continuare. Sento le sue mani stringere la presa sulle mie natiche, annullando ancora di più la distanza tra il suo viso e il mio calore, ormai all’estremo. La sua lingua non mi da tregua, le sue spinte sono al limite del legale, sempre più intense e profonde. Sono letteralmente fuori controllo, sto arrivando all’apice. Insieme alla lingua mi penetra audacemente con un dito subito seguito dal secondo e io non ho più chance, due spinte ancora, e le esploso in bocca… lei non si ferma lecca tutto il mio nettare continuando a spingere senza tregua ed io vengo una seconda volta urlando a squarcia gola di piacere... _Oddio ho superato il paradiso andando oltre..._

Mi riprendo a fatica. Le mie gambe continuano a tremare sia per lo sforzo che per la posizione. Lexa, molto delicatamente, le fa scivolare giù dalle sue spalle accompagnandole fino a terra. Si alza in piedi ed inchioda il suo sguardo nel mio sorridendomi.

Io sono ancora in affanno e cerco invano di regolarizzare il respiro. Il mio corpo ci mette decisamente tanto a riprendersi. Il fiato che mi esce dalla bocca è poco più di un sussurro.

“Ora tocca a te!”, esclamo in modo malizioso.

A quelle parole Lexa mi accarezza teneramente il viso.

“E dove sta scritto?!”, replica sorridendomi.

“Clarke, io proporrei di finire, o meglio iniziare, la doccia e poi di riaccompagnarti a letto. Tu hai bisogno di riposo ieri avevi la febbre signorina!”, il suo tono è dolce ma allo stesso tempo intransigente.

“Ok mamma, farò come dici tu”. Esclamo sarcasticamente prendendola in giro. Ci guardiamo un altro istante ed è più forte di noi cominciamo a ridere a crepapelle insaponandoci l'un l'altra.

Usciamo dal bagno e ci rivestiamo... Lexa per andare al lavoro ed io per rintanarmi nel letto.

“Ti va se ti preparo la colazione?”, mi chiede dolcemente.

“Pensavo non me l'avresti più chiesto...”, affermo dandole un bacio a stampo.

Il tempo quando sono con lei passa troppo velocemente, infatti un’ora più tardi, sono già costretta a salutarla.

“Buona giornata amore mio”, le dico posando le mie labbra sulle sue.

“Mi raccomando cerca di riposarti, ok tesoro?”.

“Sì, promesso”.

“Ti chiamo più tardi...”.

“Ok, ma chiama anche se ci sono delle novità in merito al caso, oggi mi sento decisamente meglio e voglio dare una mano, ok?!”.

“Certo amore, ora però riposati...”. Il tempo di un altro bacio veloce e la vedo andare via.

_È appena andata via e già mi manca!_

Mi accoccolo sul divano con la mia fidata coperta afferrando il telecomando della TV. Faccio zapping distrattamente, neanche me ne accorgo ma in poco tempo mi addormento.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Arrivo al distretto notevolmente in ritardo con le solite bevande per la squadra, ci sono già tutti, e mi aspetto l’immancabile interrogatorio di Anya.

Mi avvicino alla mia scrivania ormai rassegnata.

“Buongiorno ragazzi... Scusate il ritardo...”.

“Buongiorno Commander!”, esclama Lyncol con un sorriso mentre torna a sedersi alla sua scrivania.

“Ciao Lexa, buongiorno. Tutto bene?”, mi chiede Gustus.

“Sì, grazie tutto bene”.

I ragazzi prendono la loro bevanda e si allontanano tornando alle loro postazioni.

“Ehi Lex finalmente... ti stavo dando per dispersa... Avevo bisogno della mia droga mattutina...”. Afferma Anya ingurgitandola in pochi secondi.

“Vedo, vedo... Come mai eri così in astinenza?”, le chiedo cercando di approfondire l'argomento.

“Beh, non ho dormito molto stanotte!”, esclama la mia partner arrossendo in viso. _È incredibile vedere Anya così... Mi sorprende ogni volta._

“Ma non mi dire... E suppongo che la colpevole sia una certa informatica o sbaglio?!”.

“Hai sbagliato di grosso mia cara Lex...”, lascia la frase in sospeso incuriosendomi ancora di più. Inarco un sopracciglio invitandola a continuare.

“Beh, sì, è stata la maratona del CSI Cyber a tenerci sveglie... Non lo sai, e onestamente non lo sapevo neanche io, ma Raven è una fanatica di quel telefilm... dovresti vederla a volte inveisce contro la TV dicendo che sono cose assurde, che non è possibile farlo e cose così. Sinceramente ci capisco poco, ma è davvero buffa e mi fa ridere!”. Rimango letteralmente a bocca aperta.

“OH.MIO.DIO che ne hai fatto di Anya? Dov’è la mia migliore amica, cinica e superficiale?”.

“Divertente Lex, molto divertente”, replica con sarcasmo.

“La ami davvero!”, esclamo quasi incredula... la mia era più una domanda che un’affermazione. Lei non mi risponde subito ma abbassa lo sguardo colpevole. Io sorrido alla sua reazione. _Sono veramente contenta per te, Anya... Te lo meriti._

“Sì, Lex... mi sono innamorata di lei... Io amo Raven... OH.MIO.DIO l’ho detto ad alta voce vero?”, mi chiede quasi incredula. Io annuisco divertita ma subito dopo sgrano gli occhi. Anya vede la mia espressione e si insospettisce.

“Dai Lex, cos'è quella faccia? Non vorrai mica farmi credere che Raven sia dietro di me?”.

“Guarda, se questo ti può far star meglio... Raven è proprio dietro di te!”, affermo ridendo sotto i baffi. La mia migliore amica si paralizza all'istante. Ha paura di voltarsi e incrociare gli occhi della sua ragazza.

È più forte di me continuo a ridere della sua faccia, aspettando una sua reazione.

Finalmente si volta verso l'informatica e vedo Raven che, con gli occhi lucidi, fa qualche passo verso di lei. Anya continua a stare immobile come uno stoccafisso. La sento sospirare pesantemente e, titubante, comincia a parlare.

“Raven... Io... Io...”, balbetta senza finire la frase.

“Anche io ti amo e tanto Anya”, replica Rae senza darle il tempo di finire la frase.

La mia migliore amica sgrana gli occhi, ci mette un po' a realizzare quel che ha appena sentito... Ma poi esce dal suo stato di trance azzerando la distanza tra di loro, baciando dolcemente Raven. _Ragazzi non ci crederete... una scena da film_ _!_

Dopo un po' mi vedo costretta ad interrompere il loro momento, il distretto diventa sempre più affollato e sinceramente cominciano a dare spettacolo, così, per evitare l'imbarazzo generale, mi schiarisco la voce cercando di farle tornare con i piedi per terra.

“Ehm... Ehm... Ragazze?! Detesto fare la guastafeste ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare”. La mia uscita non è il massimo ma almeno è funzionale. Le vedo sghignazzare l'un l'altra con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. _Sono dolcissime insieme._

“A proposito ciao Lex, sono abbastanza sicura di non averti salutato...”.

“Beh ciao a te, Raven non ti preoccupare, sei totalmente giustificata della mancanza... Sai, non capita tutti i giorni di vedere una testona così confessare i suoi sentimenti”, affermo prendendo in giro Anya e divertendomi come una pazza vedendo la sua espressione.

“Ok, forse mi merito le tue battutine visto quello che ho combinato con Clarke... Ma cerca di non esagerare... Potrei anche incenerirti con lo sguardo!”, esclama cercando invano di stare seria ma fallendo miseramente e trascinando tutte e tre in una fragorosa risata.

Con un gesto invito i ragazzi a raggiungerci.

“Allora, tornando al nostro caso, che novità hai sul noleggio macchine Raven?”, chiedo cercando di riportare un po' di professionalità nell'aria.

“Ero venuta proprio per questo prima... L'auto è stata noleggiata da J.E. che non sono le iniziali di un nome, come potrebbe sembrare, ma sono risultate essere di una società di comodo... E prima che tu, o qualcun altro, chieda qualcosa, sto già effettuando delle ricerche incrociate per scoprire chi ci sia dietro a questa azienda”. Replica concludendo il suo rapporto.

“Ottimo lavoro Raven”.

“Questa è la mia ragazza!”, esclama orgogliosamente Anya a tutto il distretto. Vedo Rae sorridere imbarazzata. _Sono proprio fatte l'una per l'altra._

“E per il mandato dell’associazione ‘Save The Children’ come siamo messi?”, chiede Gustus.

“Il capitano dovrebbe saperci dire qualcosa entro la mattinata”, replico fiduciosa.

“Io ed Anya abbiamo fatto delle ricerche sulla lista pubblica ed è saltato fuori un nome che potrebbe interessare i canoni del serial killer... Capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, fisico atletico, ex cheerleader, ed a frequentato la NYU” interviene Lyncol leggendo dal suo taccuino.

“Potrebbe essere la prossima vittima!”, esclama Anya

“Il suo nome?”.

“Bridget Terson, abita nell'Upper East Side, e lavora come broker a Wall Street”, risponde prontamente Lync.

“Ok ragazzi, per il momento concentriamoci su di lei, portiamola in centrale, probabilmente sarà necessario metterla sotto protezione”.

Mi vibra il cellulare e dal display vedo che è un messaggio del capitano.

“Ragazzi, voi andate a prenderla. Anya vai anche tu per favore...”.

“Ok, nessun problema... è successo qualcosa?”, mi chiede leggermente preoccupata.

“Era un messaggio del capitano... mi ha chiesto di raggiungerla nell’ufficio del sindaco... le serve manforte”.

“Allora, mi sa che è meglio che corri!”, esclama Anya con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

“Vado, vado... Mi raccomando ragazzi, fatemi sapere... E naturalmente prudenza! A dopo”.

“Sì, tranquilla Lexa, appena ci sono novità ti chiamiamo, a dopo!”, afferma Gustus salutandomi e trascinando con se gli altri due.

Esco di corsa dal distretto e mi dirigo al municipio. Ci metto un bel po' ad arrivare, oggi il traffico di New York è più proibitivo del solito... Per fare più in fretta sono stata costretta ad usare la sirena, cosa che odio.

Entro nel municipio e vedo subito il capitano venirmi incontro. _Non è un buon segno._

“Buongiorno capitano!”.

“Buongiorno detective Woods. Come sospettavo ci stanno ostacolando parecchio, dovevo entrare venti minuti fa, ma mi hanno detto che l'assessore al traffico aveva un’urgenza... No, dico, ma quale urgenza può avere? Forse una comitiva di trattori voleva passare sul ponte di Brooklyn? E questo sarebbe stato un danno d’immagine? Tanto si sa, a New York il traffico c'è e ce lo teniamo... invece noi che chiediamo un mandato per la lista dei membri che finanziano la sua dannatissima campagna elettorale, per stanare un serial killer che terrorizza la città... Noi dobbiamo aspettare!”, afferma in tono provocatorio, sarcastico e anche terribilmente incazzato.

“Capitano mi meraviglio che si stupisca! Me l'ha detto lei, tempo fa, che il sindaco pensa solo ai suoi interessi e non ai cittadini, come dovrebbe fare!”.

“Pensavo che con il passare del tempo, quel grandissimo bastardo fosse cambiato, e il suo ego fosse diminuito...”.

“Lasci provare me, alle volte so essere convincente!”, esclamo con una strana convinzione nella voce.

“E tutto tuo detective!”.

Passa mezz'ora ed io e il capitano riusciamo ad entrare nell'ufficio del sindaco.

“Buongiorno sindaco Pike!”, esclamiamo io e il capitano una volta entrate.

“Buongiorno capitano Jones, detective Woods... Scusate per l'attesa. In che cosa posso esservi utile?”, ci chiede l'uomo.

La sua finta gentilezza mi irrita e non poco. Sospiro pesantemente e cerco di tirare fuori tutta la mia risolutezza prendendo la parola.

“Arrivo subito al punto: abbiamo bisogno di un mandato per avere la lista dei membri dell'associazione ‘Save the Children’. Lo sappiamo che molti di loro fanno parte dei suoi sostenitori e vogliono mantenere l'anonimato, ma stiamo cercando di arrestare un serial killer che ha già ucciso 7 persone, accertate, forse sono di più... E probabilmente la prossima sarà un’altra degli appartenenti a questa associazione. Per questo motivo abbiamo bisogno che lei interceda, al più presto, con l'ufficio del procuratore per agevolare la richiesta del mandato... Non abbiamo tanto tempo signor Sindaco!”. Dico tutto d'un fiato forse per paura di essere interrotta. Il mio tono è deciso e convincente. Spero solo che il mio tentativo convinca il primo cittadino ad aiutarci.

“La sua grinta è lodevole detective... E anche la sua dedizione. Se fossero tutti come lei credo che ci sarebbe meno criminalità in giro. Comunque stia tranquilla, farò subito una chiamata e avrete il mandato nel giro di un’ora... Non voglio stare con le mani in mano con un serial killer a piede libero nella mia città”.

“Grazie sindaco Pike!”.

“Dovere detective, dovere... Ora se volete scusarmi devo fare quella telefonata”.

Stiamo per uscire dal suo ufficio quando lo sentiamo richiamarci.

“Ah dimenticavo, capitano Jones è sempre un piacere vederla!”, esclama l'uomo sorridendo ad Indra.

“Sì sì certo come no sindaco Pike, e grazie ancora per l'aiuto”, replica piena di sarcasmo fingendo gentilezza.

Usciamo dall'edificio e ci dirigiamo alle rispettive macchine dandoci appuntamento in centrale.

 

///

 

Un'ora più tardi arriva il mandato... _Il sindaco Pike è stato di parola... ha dell'incredibile..._

Io e Raven andiamo alla sede dell’associazione e ci facciamo dare la lista.

Torniamo di corsa al distretto, oggi è una giornata turbolenta.

Mentre parcheggio vedo la macchina dei ragazzi. _Ottimo sono già rientrati!_

“Ehi, ciao ragazzi, avete trovato la signorina Terson?”.

“Ciao, sì certo è di là nella saletta con Lyncol”, afferma Gustus.

“Ottimo, avete avuto problemi?”.

“No Lex nessuno. Tutto a posto. Tu piuttosto... cosa ci facevi in giro con la mia ragazza?”, chiede Anya con una punta di gelosia nella voce.

“Siamo anche gelose? Mi piaci sempre di più!”, esclama Raven sorridendole maliziosamente.

“E se anche fosse?”, domanda retoricamente Anya.

“Tranquilla tesoro, Lexa aveva bisogno di supporto per la lista dell’associazione di beneficenza e voi eravate ancora fuori, così l'ho accompagnata io. Tutto qui”, interviene Raven facendole l'occhiolino.

“Anya, ti ricordo che, oltre ad essere la TUA ragazza, è anche un validissimo membro del team nonché agente di polizia!”.

“Sì, sì, ok, ok, ho capito. Mi sono fatta un po' prendere dalla situazione!”, replica la mia partner quasi avvilita.

“Gustus vai a dare manforte a Lyncol. Interrogate la signorina  Terson... abbiamo bisogno di sapere ogni cosa su queste ultime settimane. Magari si è accorta di qualcosa di strano... se è vero che è il prossimo bersaglio del killer, sicuramente l’avrà tenuta d'occhio e pedinata”.

“Ok, ci pensiamo noi. Vado subito”.

Io e le ragazze invece ci mettiamo all'opera sulla lista, direi quasi infinita dei membri dell'associazione ‘Save The Children’.

In quell’analisi leggo un nome che spicca tra tutti gli altri.

“Ragazze credo di aver trovato qualcosa...”, affermo nel silenzio.

“Che cosa?”.

“Ho la sensazione che ci siamo concentrati sulla persona sbagliata, credo che la prossima vittima designata sia Callie Cartwig”.

“È perché ne sei così sicura Lexa? Chi è?”, domanda Raven ingenuamente.

“È stata la compagna di stanza di Costia al college...”, replico con un velo di tristezza.

“Cazzo... si sta avvicinando sempre di più questo bastardo!”, sbotta Anya.

“Dobbiamo andare a prenderla subito, il tempo stringe... Raven fa mandare una pattuglia al suo indirizzo e avvertì i ragazzi...”. Il mio tono è decisamente allarmato ed un senso di rabbia mista ad agitazione mi assale.

“Sì immediatamente”.

Usciamo di corsa dal distretto, e, a sirene spiegate, guido nel traffico di New York. _Speriamo solo di fare in tempo.._. _Ti siamo addosso brutto figlio di puttana..._

 


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

[Lexa POV]

Arriviamo all’indirizzo della signorina Cartwig e vediamo la pattuglia già sul posto che ci viene incontro.

“Detective, abbiamo provato a suonare ma non ci ha risposto nessuno... Forse è al lavoro?”, mi dice l'agente.

“Voi fate un giro del perimetro per vedere se c'è qualcosa di strano, mentre noi ci occupiamo dei vicini. Grazie per la collaborazione”.

“Dovere detective”.

“Dai Anya andiamo...”, sprono la mia collega a seguirmi. Il mio tono è sinceramente agitato e ovviamente la mia migliore amica se ne accorge.

“Lex, stai tranquilla, lo prenderemo!”.

“Su questo non ho dubbi, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio!”.

Entriamo nell'edificio e bussiamo insistentemente alla porta dell'appartamento della signorina. Nessuna risposta. _Sento un strano odore provenire dall’interno... Ho un brutto presentimento!_

“Anya, c'è qualcosa che non va... Per favore chiama il portiere dobbiamo assolutamente entrare!”.

“Sì Lex, vado...”.

Vedo la mia partner correre giù per le scale. Io intanto cerco i vicini di casa per qualche domanda. Provo a bussare a molte porte, ma niente. _Questo palazzo sembra disabitato... è frustante!_

Alla fine riesco a trovare qualcuno.

“Buongiorno signora, NYPD sono la detective Woods... Posso farle delle domande sulla sua vicina di casa, la signorina Cartwig?”, chiedo gentilmente all’anziana dinanzi a me.

“Buongiorno. Sì certo, chieda pure”.

“Sa se ieri sera è rientrata in casa?”.

“Sì, ci siamo incontrate verso le 19. Io ero scesa in lavanderia... da quello che so però dovrebbe essere in casa, oggi è di riposo, sa è un medico del pronto soccorso... E con i turni che fa, quando è a casa riposa sempre... Lo sa, è utile avere un dottore nel palazzo, poi io che sono anziana e vivo da sola... Callie è gentile, una ragazza d'oro, mi ha sempre detto che se avessi avuto bisogno avrei solo dovuto chiamarla... È per questo che conosco i suoi turni... Non si sa mai... Ma perché la cercate? È forse nei guai?”. Chiede la signora ansiosamente. _Sembrava una macchinetta... non so neanche io come ha fatto a dirmi tutte quelle cose senza prendere fiato._

“No signora, non è nei guai, dobbiamo farle solo delle domande, non si preoccupi. Grazie per la sua collaborazione. Arrivederci”.

Mi congedo salutandola mentre vedo arrivare la mia collega con il  portiere.

“Anya ho un brutto presentimento... La vicina mi ha detto che dovrebbe essere in casa... È un medico del pronto soccorso”.

“Cazzo, odio quando hai dei presentimenti, non portano mai a nulla di buono!”, replica la mia migliore amica scuotendo la testa.

Entriamo nell'appartamento, e notiamo subito che c'è qualcosa che non va. Voltiamo l'angolo arrivando in salotto e la troviamo, lì, distesa per terra, con la cravatta attorno al collo. _No, no...no... Siamo arrivate troppo tardi..._

Chiedo subito ad Anya di isolare la scena del crimine poi chiamò la scientifica e avviso Clarke. Mi infilo i guanti di lattice, che tengo opportunamente in tasca e cominciamo ad ispezionare l'appartamento, dividendoci.

“Ehi Lex, vieni a vedere qui...”, mi chiama dall’altra camera.

Mi dirigo verso il suono della voce della mia partner ritrovandomi nella camera da letto.

Sgrano gli occhi preoccupata. Sopra il materasso è ben riposta una corona di rose rosse con al centro un biglietto indirizzato a me. È tutto molto surreale e macabro. Con estrema titubanza prendo il biglietto.

Apro la busta e comincio a leggere.

“ _Stiamo migliorando detective. Ti ho osservata, sei decisamente professionale e questa volta ti sei avvicinata molto... ma non abbastanza... Dovrai riprovare... Tranquilla, avrai un’altra occasione... E poi, non so tu, ma io mi sto divertendo da morire a questo gioco_!”.

Le mie gambe diventano deboli, le braccia cominciano a tremare, e il biglietto mi scivola dalle mani. Anya l’afferra al volo... Lo legge... E subito dopo mi abbraccia stretta.

“Andrà tutto bene Lex, ci stiamo avvicinando. Vedrai lo prenderemo”, il suo è quasi un sussurro.

Respiro a fatica, ci metto un po' a riprendermi.

_Tutte le volte che sono convinta di aver la situazione sotto controllo, il killer mi assesta un colpo che mi fa finire a terra. Maledetto!_

Circa un quarto d'ora dopo arrivano sia Clarke che la scientifica.

Anya intercetta la dottoressa prima di me e le fa leggere il biglietto del killer. La reazione è pressoché immediata, la patologa corre verso di me stringendomi tra le sue braccia. Non diciamo nulla, rimaniamo ferme, l’una stretta all'altra, chiuse in quella dolce coccola di cui tutte e due abbiamo bisogno.

Clarke scioglie l'abbraccio puntando i suoi occhi nei miei.

“Io e te insieme...”, sussurra accarezzandomi la guancia dolcemente. Io annuisco mettendo la mia mano sopra alla sua, sul mio viso.

“Ora mi metto al lavoro...”, afferma sorridendo timidamente.

Si allontana da me dirigendosi verso il cadavere. La osservo fare i suoi rilevamenti, concentrata sul suo lavoro. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo. _Non sono sola in tutta questa faccenda!_

Finalmente riesco a riprendermi e mi avvicino alla mia fidanzata ancora china sul corpo.

“Allora che mi dici?”, le chiedo mettendomi in chinino proprio alla sua altezza.

“Donna di circa 30 anni, causa della morte soffocamento, dal rigor mortis il decesso è avvenuto circa 18 ore fa, ovviamente sarò più precisa dopo l’autopsia… non ci sono ferite da difesa, o ematomi di qualunque tipo, il che mi fa pensare che conoscesse l’assassino, e credo che, come le altre, fosse svenuta al momento della morte”.

“Grazie, Clarke”.

“Ehi come stai?”, mi chiede preoccupata.

Le prendo la mano e intreccio le sue dite alle mie.

“Sto bene, veramente… tu sei qui con me e questo mi basta per stare bene”, replico sorridendole dolcemente.

“Sei dolcissima sai amore mio?! Ora vado, ti chiamo appena ho finito… Ti amo”, finisce la frase con un filo di voce.

“Ti amo Clarke”, mormoro piano in modo che possa sentirmi solo lei. La guardo andare via persa nei miei pensieri.

La voce di Anya mi riporta con i piedi per terra.

“Ehi Lex, guarda qui, sembra che la vittima abbia fatto sesso, ci sono tracce organiche”.

“Tutto è possibile. Sappiamo se era fidanzata, o sposata?”.

“Nell’appartamento non abbiamo trovato nulla che possa far pensare ad un fidanzato od ad una fidanzata. Non ci sono foto di nessun altro a parte lei”.

“Dopo chiedo la conferma a Clarke. Magari è stato solo sesso occasionale, dobbiamo saperne di più!”.

“Ok, torniamo in centrale, qui non abbiamo più niente da fare”, afferma la mia partner mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.

“Sì, hai ragione, andiamo!”.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno ripenso a quell’assurdo biglietto. Il killer sta giocando con me e si sta anche divertendo, mi osserva, mi studia, e sembra godere nel farmi innervosire. Non devo cedere a questa violenza psicologica, devo essere superiore se lo voglio prendere. _Coraggio Lexa, ce la puoi fare._

 

///

 

Siamo rientrate al distretto, la mia mente non mi dà tregua, penso e ripenso a quel fottuto biglietto. _Ma che diavolo ti ho fatto? Perché ce l'hai con me?_ Scuoto la testa come a voler cancellare ogni singolo pensiero. _Lexa respira... devi respirare profondamente._ Sto arrancando, sono in apnea. _Su forza Lexa, cerca di respirare ce la puoi fare!_ Sì che ce la posso fare, provo ad inalare aria una, due, tre volte e subito mi sento meglio. _Devo essere lucida, non posso lasciarmi andare così..._ Sono talmente assorta che non mi accorgo dell'arrivo di Clarke.  Mi accarezza le spalle, il suo tocco mi rilassa istantaneamente. Mi alzo e l'abbraccio stretta, ho bisogno di una coccola in questo momento.

“Ehi tesoro, tutto bene?”, mi chiede preoccupata.

“Ad essere sincera no, non tanto... Quel biglietto mi ha un po' scombussolata Clarke... Sto cercando di mantenere i nervi saldi, di essere lucida, ma sto arrancando... Sì sta divertendo, capisci? Si diverte ad ammazzare delle persone per vedere la mia reazione... È un pazzo psicopatico...”, replico con il filo di voce che mi è rimasto, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Tesoro... Guardami! Lo so che questa situazione ti sta facendo impazzire, che questa persona, psicologicamente instabile, ce l'ha con te e sta giocando a chi cede prima... Ma io ho fiducia in te, amore mio. Sono certa che riuscirai a prenderlo. Te lo posso garantire e sai perché?”.

“Perché?”.

“Perché sei la persona più caparbia, determinata e coraggiosa che conosca. Tu non sei una persona che molla. Si, a volte cadi ma ti rialzi sempre in piedi, e io non potrei essere più orgogliosa di essere la tua fidanzata...”.

“Ti amo”, il mio è un sussurro.

“Anche io ti amo”, ribatte posando le sue labbra sulle mie per un dolce bacio.

“Ehm... Ehm...”, sentiamo la voce di Anya alle nostre spalle.

“Non volevo disturbare ma sai... Per certe cose è meglio avere un po' di privacy”, afferma sghignazzando.

“ANYA!?!”, la riprendo guardandola storta.

“Anya ha ragione, comunque ero venuta su perché ho finito l'autopsia”, interviene Clarke riportando la conversazione sul caso.

“E cosa hai trovato?”.

“Il modus operandi è quello del killer. Secondo il tossicologico l'ha drogata e poi l'ha strangolata con la cravatta. L'ora della morte è tra le 21 e 22 di ieri... poco prima di morire ha avuto un rapporto sessuale non protetto, ho trovato tracce di liquido seminale, la cosa strana è che ho rilevato anche delle secrezioni vaginali che non appartengono alla vittima...”.

“Doc, e con questo vorresti dire che ci stavano dando dentro in tre?”, le chiede con il suo solito tatto Anya. Io mi giro verso Clarke mimando con la bocca ‘Doc’ e lei sorridendomi alza le spalle.

“Non l'avrei detta proprio così, ma sì, prima del decesso ha avuto un ménage à trois”.

“Beh, se non altro la vittima sapeva divertirsi!”, esclama la mia partner cinicamente.

“Chi è che sapeva divertirsi?”, chiede Raven arrivando alle spalle di Anya. Vedo la mia migliore amica strabuzzare gli occhi diventando istantaneamente paonazza.

“Anya tutto bene?”, le chiedo ridendo sotto i baffi. Annuisce incenerendomi con lo sguardo.

“Allora, chi è che si divertiva così tanto?”, torna alla carica Rae.

“La vittima. Pare che prima della morte abbia fatto sesso... A tre... Insomma un ménage à trois”, risponde la mia partner guardandosi i piedi per l'imbarazzo.

“Ah però... Allegrotta la tizia... Aspetta un attimo... e da quando ti piacciono le cose a tre?”, chiede Raven ad Anya dandole una gomitata per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Anya si gira verso l'informatica diventando seria e scacciando via ogni traccia di imbarazzo.

“Ma a me non piacciono le cose a tre! Cosa vai a pensare? La mia era una battuta... A me basti tu!”. La risposta di Raven non tarda ad arrivare, si avventa sulle labbra della mia collega per un bacio passionale. Io e Clarke ci guardiamo l'un l'altra e scoppiamo a ridere.

“Ehm... Ragazze... Com'era la storia? ‘ _per certe cose ci vuole un po' di privacy_ ’!”, esclamo facendole il verso.

“Ok, ok, Lex ho capito la sfumatura”, ribatte Anya punta sul vivo.

“Raven hai delle novità?”.

“Sì, ho analizzato il biglietto, ed ha utilizzato lo stesso metodo, solo che questa volta, l'ha fatto consegnare nell'appartamento. L'ordine è stato effettuato online utilizzando una carta prepagata. Facendo ricerche più approfondite è di nuovo saltata fuori la società di comodo J.E.”, conclude l'informatica.

“Non c'è modo di sapere chi c’è dietro a questa società?”, domanda scettica Clarke.

“Purtroppo non è così semplice, ci sto lavorando... se chi l'ha creata sa il fatto suo, non c'è modo di risalire al nominativo, ma io non demordo... Chi la dura la vince!”.

“Questa è la mia ragazza!”, esclama Anya orgogliosamente quasi urlando. Un secondo dopo scoppiamo tutte a ridere.

Guardo l'ora e si è fatto tardi.

“Ragazze andate a casa, è stata una lunga giornata!”.

“Commander a questo ordine obbediamo volentieri”, ribatte Anya maliziosamente guardando Raven.

“Allora ciao a domani!”, ci saluta l'informatica.

Io e Clarke le salutiamo.

“Lexa forse è meglio se andiamo anche noi? Sembri stanca”.

“Sì effettivamente lo sono. Hai ragione è meglio andare”.

Ci dirigiamo verso l’ascensore e salutiamo velocemente i ragazzi che stavano rientrando.

Tempo mezz'ora e ci ritroviamo a casa di Clarke. _Casa sua…_

Non so neanche io perché continuiamo a rimbalzare da una casa a un’altra... praticamente viviamo insieme o da me o da lei. Non sarebbe più semplice scegliere una delle due… oppure, ancora meglio, farcene una nostra e cominciare a creare la nostra famiglia… proprio come nel mio bellissimo sogno? Sono talmente persa nei miei pensieri che non sento neanche Clarke chiamarmi.

“Ehi amore… Lexa? A cosa stai pensando?”, mi chiede perplessa.

“Al mio sogno…”, le rispondo di getto.

Clarke alza un sopracciglio, incuriosita dalla mia risposta.

Le prendo la mano e la trascino a sedere sul divano.

“Stavo pensando… E se cominciassimo a realizzare il mio sogno?”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

“Amore, scusami, ma credo di aver perso il filo... a cosa ti riferisci?”.

“Vivere insieme… nella nostra casa… con un pargoletto che corre, gioca e combina un sacco di guai… Mi rendo conto che il mio tempismo fa schifo, non è sicuramente il momento migliore con un serial killer che mi ossessiona, ma io non voglio più sprecare tempo, tu sei tutto per me, ti amo talmente tanto che mi fa quasi male… Clarke, ho bisogno di questo, tu ed io insieme, che costruiamo la nostra famiglia, il nostro futuro… Non voglio avere rimpianti, non con te… la vita è preziosa e io non voglio più perdere neanche un secondo senza te al mio fianco…”. Arrivo alla fine del discorso che mi manca quasi il fiato. Clarke ha gli occhi lucidi e una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo bagnandole la guancia. Con una dolce carezza la spazzo via.

“Amore mio… non volevo farti...”. Non riesco a finire la frase perché lei mi posa un dito sulla bocca per zittirmi.

“Mi avevi già convinto con ‘vivere insieme’… mi avevi già convinto con quelle due semplici parole… Lo voglio anche io amore mio, tu sei la mia casa, sei il mio tutto, per te darei la mia vita… Dio quanto ti amo… facciamolo, domani stesso…”.

Una lacrima sfugge anche al mio controllo, le afferro il viso a  coppa azzerando la distanza tra le nostre labbra. La bacio con dolcezza e trasposto. In quel tocco delicato posso sentire tutto il nostro amore, la passione, le promesse ed i buoni propositi. Il contatto delle nostre bocche sancisce ogni cosa e mi da speranza… sì, la speranza di poter vivere felice con la mia famiglia accanto.

 


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

[Anya POV]

“Ragazze andate a casa, è stata una lunga giornata!”, esclama Lexa con un sorriso.

“Commander a questo ordine obbediamo volentieri”, replico con un velo di malizia guardando la mia ragazza. Non ci ho fatto ancora l'abitudine a chiamarla così, ogni volta percepisco una scossa elettrica e il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Per non parlare di quando mi guarda, mi tocca e mi bacia... Oddio sono proprio innamorata persa.

“Allora ciao a domani!”, la sento dire mentre saluta le _Clexa_ , sorrido per il nomignolo che ho affibbiato a Clarke e Lexa.

Il viaggio di ritorno verso il mio appartamento è stranamente silenzioso. Mi sorprendo a pensare alla giornata e a tutta la sua frenesia. Onestamente sono un po' preoccupata per Lexa. Il biglietto di oggi non fa presagire nulla di buono. Questo bastardo sta osando sempre di più, diventando sempre più pericoloso, maniaco e psicopatico. Spero solo che la mia migliore amica riesca a sopportare tutta questa pressione, questa violenza psicologica, che spero rimanga tale fino al momento in cui non lo prenderemo.

Entriamo in casa, sempre in silenzio… comincia un po’ a pesarmi.

“Ehi tesoro, ti va un thailandese stasera?”, le chiedo andando verso la cucina per prendere qualcosa da bere.

“Ella ha parlato! Cavolo, pensavo proprio ti avessero tagliato la lingua…”, esclama sarcasticamente prendendomi in giro.

“Rae, ma di che parli?”.

“Del fatto che potevo prendere tranquillamente un taxi per quanto sei stata di compagnia!”.

“Scusami, hai ragione, è che stavo solo pensando!”.

“E da quando ti capita di farlo? Scusa tesoro ma non è proprio la tua specialità”, mi dice prendendomi in giro.

“Divertente, davvero divertente… Se lo vuoi sapere sono un po’ preoccupata per Lexa. Questa storia del killer, la sta mettendo a dura prova, non so se riuscirà a reggere ulteriori attacchi da questo psicopatico…”.

“Tesoro scusami, la mia era solo una battuta come quelle che ti faccio di solito. Non credevo fosse così grave, tutte le volte che ne parlo con Lexa minimizza sempre dicendo che sta bene… Però, pensandoci, la violenza psicologica che sta subendo non è per niente da sottovalutare…”, afferma Raven accarezzandomi dolcemente il viso.

“Cosa pensi di fare per aiutarla?”, continua chiedendomi.

“Sinceramente non lo so, l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è acciuffare quel gran figlio di puttana e sbatterlo in galera”.

Dopo aver chiamato per ordinare la cena, ci accoccoliamo sul divano. Io mi precipito tra le braccia della mia ragazza posando la testa sul suo petto. Sento il suo cuore battere e riesco a tranquillizzarmi e a non pensare a niente se non a lei. Raven mi accarezza dolcemente la testa e io ritrovo subito la serenità.

La stringo forte a me. Mi sento così bene e solo perché è al mio fianco. _Anya, mia cara ragazza, credo che tu ti sia perdutamente, irrimediabilmente, e anche un po’ follemente innamorata di lei._

_E chi lo nega?! Oddio sto diventando come Lexa… Aiuto!_

Improvvisamente mi tiro su, liberandomi dall’abbraccio, per guardarla in quei bellissimi occhi color cioccolato. Il mio sguardo si perde nel suo, il respiro viene meno. Sospiro cercando quelle parole che non riesco a pronunciare… Poi finalmente cedo alle mie emozioni. _Ringrazio mentalmente la mia voce interiore per avermi suggerito le parole giuste ed il coraggio per confessarle il mio amore_.

“Io… ti amo Raven… Non credevo fosse possibile, e tanto meno che riuscissi a dirtelo, ma è vero, io sono perdutamente ed irrimediabilmente innamorata di te!”. Abbasso per un attimo gli occhi non riuscendo più a sostenere il suo sguardo, non sento niente provenire dalle sue labbra. E questo fa terribilmente male. Poi la vedo, quella lacrima solitaria che le riga il viso, i suoi occhi completamente lucidi e carichi di amore… per me… per me!

“Quanto ho aspettato che mi dicessi quelle due parole... Ti amo zuccona, ti amo tanto… Vieni qui…”. Mi attira a se annullando la distanza tra le nostre labbra per un tenero bacio, io sorrido felice contro la sua bocca.

Il cuore comincia a battere forte nel mio petto. Un calore al basso ventre mi pervade. Ribalto la posizione mettendola a sedere a cavalcioni su di me, lei inizialmente sussulta, poi sorride rimpossessandosi delle mia bocca. Sento la sua lingua esplorare le mie labbra cercando un varco per entrare, io schiudo la bocca per la sua stessa necessità, voglio sentire il suo sapore. Le nostre lingue si scontrano e l'elettricità che percepisco mi fa impazzire, il mio cuore scalpita sempre di più, non so se il mio petto è abbastanza forte per contenerlo.

Raven comincia a muovere i fianchi freneticamente, con movimenti sensuali, io le afferro il sedere con entrambe le mani per guidare i suoi movimenti che mi eccitano sempre di più. Le nostre intimità si toccano l'un l'altra facendoci gemere di piacere. Continuiamo a baciarci in modo quasi famelico, scivolo sul suo collo torturandolo a dovere, con baci e morsi, lei freme sempre di più vogliosa ed un sorriso compiaciuto compare sul mio viso.

"Ti voglio piccola... Oddio se ti voglio", le sussurro in un orecchio.

“Anche io ti voglio, non puoi immaginare quanto …”.

Afferra i lembi della mia maglia e me la sfila velocemente, io faccio lo stesso con la sua, poi le slaccio il reggiseno gettandolo malamente a terra… mi avvento sul suo seno già turgido e pronto ad essere torturato… la mia lingua va in automatico percorre una linea immaginaria sui suoi capezzoli, la sento gemere sempre più forte, intreccia le sue mani nei miei capelli esigendo più contatto tra la mia bocca e il suo seno, stavolta sono io a gemere.

Voglio di più, voglio sentire la sue eccitazione sulle mie dita…

Così mi avvento sulla lampo dei suoi pantaloni, slaccio il bottone e tiro giù la zip velocemente. Gioco un po’ con i suoi slip, ma non resisto a lungo, la mia mano si infila sotto e godo quando la sento così bagnata, vado letteralmente in estasi.

Senza alcun preavviso infilo un dito tra le sue labbra, la sento gridare nel mio orecchio.

“Oddio… Amore ti voglio… ti voglio… di più”.

“Agli ordini… amore”, le mormoro al suo orecchio provocandola. Infilo il secondo dito seguito subito dopo dal terzo, il ritmo diventa subito frenetico, la sento cavalcare le mie dita guidando le miei spinte, e talmente sexy che sono sempre più eccitata, sono al limite anche io.

“Più forte amore… più veloce…. Oddio ci sono… o ti prego non ti fermare… cazzo ancora… sì, così...”.

“Ci sono quasi anche io piccola…. Vieni con me…. Dai… oh cazzo… questo è il paradiso…”.

Pochi istanti dopo la sento stringersi attorno alle mie dita urlando il mio nome più volte, ed io la seguo a ruota subito dopo. Raggiungiamo insieme l’apice.

Entrambe scosse dagli spasmi ci mettiamo un po’ a riprenderci. Lei ricade su di me abbracciandomi.

“È stato fantastico, amore mio”, mi sussurra con un filo si voce.

“Ti amo”, mormoro a mia volta.

Rimaniamo abbracciate mezze svestite per un po’, assaporando il calore dei nostri corpi l’uno a contatto con l’altro. Ci rivestiamo giusto in tempo per andare ad aprire la porta al fattorino del ristorante thailandese.

Mangiamo imboccandoci l’un l’altra e ridendo come delle bambine felici.

Dopo cena ci accoccoliamo in salotto e Raven ovviamente sceglie un episodio della sua serie tv preferita su Netflix.

Io la stringo a me dandole un dolce bacio sulla testa.

 

///

 

Siamo sedute sul divano a guardare la televisione... beh Raven la sta guardando... io mi sto concentrando ad ammirare lei ed i suoi lineamenti. Onestamente gli episodi di CSI Cyber mi attraggono poco, è lei che mi interessa.

Sono assorta nei miei pensieri e sussulto quando sento il mio cellulare suonare. Guardo il display: il numero è anonimo. Guardo l'orologio: sono quasi le 22. _Ma chi cavolo è a quest’ora?_

Mi alzo dal divano e rispondo.

“Pronto?”.

“ _Anya, ciao sono Echo. Scusa se ti ho chiamata a quest'ora..._ ”.

Comincio a camminare per il salotto innervosendo Raven.

“Ciao Echo come stai? È successo qualcosa?”.

“ _Beh sì, non sapevo a chi rivolgermi, ho pensato di chiamare Lexa, ma dopo tutto quello che è successo non ce l'ho fatta..._ ”.

“Che succede Echo?”, chiedo preoccupata.

“ _È un po' di tempo che ho la sensazione di essere pedinata... Forse sto diventando paranoica ma comincio ad avere paura… ma non ne voglio parlare al telefono, ci possiamo vedere domani per un drink o qualcosa?_ ”.

“Credo che non ci siano problemi. Dove e quando?”.

“ _Domani sono impegnata tutto il giorno all'università, ma se ti può andar bene verso le 19 mi dovrei liberare... Ti posso offrire una cena... così ti racconto tutto!_ ”.

“Ok, ci vediamo domani sera da Wendy’s... Ciao Echo”.

“ _Perfetto a domani. Grazie e ciao Anya_ ”.

Chiudo la conversazione e Raven mi guarda sospettosamente.

La mia ragazza mi gira intorno senza dire nulla, alla fine cede alla curiosità e comincia con l'interrogatorio.

“Ho sentito bene? Era Echo al telefono? E che cavolo voleva?”, il suo tono è decisamente acido e scontroso.

“Sì, era proprio lei. Ha chiesto se ci possiamo incontrare...”, non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che Rae mi interrompe.

“E per quale motivo? Sono anni che non si fa sentire e, se non l'avessimo incontrata alla festa di Lexa, probabilmente sarebbe ancora così. Lo sai che non mi è mai piaciuto il suo modo di fare”.

“Ha la sensazione di essere seguita ma non voleva parlarmene al telefono e quindi mi ha chiesto se potevamo uscire per un drink o una cena. Sembrava molto spaventata al cellulare... Ha chiamato me perché non se la sentiva di telefonare a Lexa dopo quello che è successo...”, dico tutto in un fiato per paura di una sua interruzione.

Il suo sguardo mi coglie completamente impreparata... Noto un misto di rabbia e gelosia.

“Tesoro, con la storia del serial killer... non vorrei che Echo fosse stata presa di mira... Era una buona amica sia mia che di Lexa

che di Costia, e non posso far finta di niente e fregarmene...”.

Faccio qualche passo verso di lei, poso le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e l'avvicino a me.

“Non mi piace quella donna, e se fosse tutta una scusa per provarci con te?”, mi domanda fissando il suo sguardo nel mio.

“Vedo che qualcuno qui è geloso!”, esclamo soddisfatta.

Lei in risposta mi dà uno schiaffetto sulla spalla.

“Sì sono gelosa, c'è qualche problema?”.

“No, figurati, anzi... nessuna è mai stata gelosa di me... questa cosa mi è nuova, e mi rende particolarmente felice... Ti amo Raven Reyes... Come non ho mai amato nessuno”.

“Se stai cercando di farti perdonare l'uscita con quella tizia, ti informo che ci stai riuscendo... Ma dovrai essere più convincente”.

“Ah sì? Ancora più convincente? E io che pensavo di essermela cavata già così...”.

“Stai zitta e baciami!”, il suo tono è imperativo, ma non mi dispiace per niente obbedire al suo ordine.

La bacio con estrema intensità e passione. La sollevo e lei istintivamente allaccia le gambe dietro la mia schiena. Non staccando le nostre labbra la conduco in camera da letto.

Facciamo l'amore come mai prima, con infinito trasporto e sentimento. Il mio cuore esplode ad ogni suo bacio, ad ogni sua carezza. _Dio, ti amo da pazzi ragazza. Non mi interessa più di nessun altro, mi hai fatto perdere la testa Raven, e non mi interessa ritrovarla... Tranquilla amore mio, sono solo tua._

///

 

La giornata seguente passa velocemente e mi ritrovo in macchina a rimuginare su quello che mi dirà Echo. Sinceramente sono un po' preoccupata. E se il killer l'avesse presa di mira? In fondo era un’amica sia di Lexa che di Costia. Non so proprio che pensare.

Guardo l’ora: sono le 18:50. Sono arrivata da Wendy’s persino in anticipo... il che ha dell'incredibile.

Entro nel locale e trovo Echo già seduta al tavolo. Il suo sguardo è perso... fisso sulla tazza di caffè che sta stringendo.

“Ehi... Ciao Echo”, la saluto ridestandola dai suoi pensieri.

“Ciao Anya, grazie per essere venuta”, si alza per salutarmi abbracciandomi calorosamente. Il suo gesto mi coglie decisamente impreparata, ma riesco a non darlo a vedere per non metterla a disagio.

Mi siedo di fronte a lei. Subito dopo arriva una cameriera e ordiniamo da mangiare.

“Allora, raccontami tutto!”, esclamo incitandola a parlare.

“Beh, sono circa due settimane che ho la strana sensazione di essere seguita. Quando mi giro non vedo mai nessuno, però mi sento osservata, e comincio ad essere spaventata... Magari sto solo diventando paranoica, chi lo sa!”.

Nel frattempo arriva la cameriera con le nostre ordinazioni. Continuiamo la conversazione tra un boccone e l’altro.

“No Echo, la paranoia secondo me non c'entra. New York è una città molto pericolosa, e ci sono molti squilibrati in giro... È normale essere preoccupati. Questa sensazione di essere pedinata ce l'hai sempre? O ci sono dei momenti precisi nell'arco della giornata in cui la percepisci di più?”, le domando volendo approfondire l'argomento.

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare... è più pressante quando vado e torno dall'università, e spesso quando mi ritrovo in giro per gli uffici nella NYU. Anya, che cosa devo fare?”.

“Echo, onestamente non puoi fare un granché, almeno per quanto riguarda la legge, non hai gli estremi per una denuncia... Il consiglio che ti do è di cambiare aria. Prenditi delle ferie e fai un viaggio. Non dico che risolverai il problema, se è uno stalker la cosa è seria, ma magari sei tu ad essere particolarmente stressata dal lavoro e dalle responsabilità. Magari hai solo bisogno di staccare un po'... Sia chiaro: non dico che ti stai immaginando le cose, ma forse un po' di relax potrebbe giovarti”.

“In effetti ultimamente lavoro troppo. Abbiamo sempre molto da fare. Credo che seguirò il tuo consiglio. Secondo me possono cavarsela da soli per una settimana”.

“Lo credo anche io, e con questo non voglio dire che il tuo lavoro non sia importante... Oddio non mi è uscita molto bene, vero?”.

Tutte e due scoppiamo a ridere per la mia gaffe alleggerendo notevolmente la tensione che si è creata.

La birra sta facendo effetto e devo scappare in bagno, mi congedo da Echo e velocemente mi dirigo alla toilette. _Beh onestamente pensavo anche peggio. Credo che il serial killer non c'entri niente con questa storia, e meno male sottolineerei._

Dopo qualche minuto ritorno al tavolo.

“A parte questa spiacevole esperienza, come ti vanno le cose?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Anya, tanto lavoro e poco divertimento”, esclama avvilita.

“Beh mi dispiace sentirlo... mi dispiace anche esserci perse di vista. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, per te non dev'essere stato facile...”.

“Già, per niente. Dopo la morte di Costia, ho passato dei momenti terribili: mi guardavo sempre attorno impaurita. Mi ci è voluto un po' per tornare alla normalità... È per questo che quando ho avuto l'impressione di essere pedinata ti ho chiamato subito. Lo sapevo che con quello che ti ho detto non ci potevi fare molto, ma ne dovevo parlare con qualcuno e ho pensato a te”, conclude Echo abbassando lo sguardo.

“Hai fatto bene. Sì è vero, è passato un sacco di tempo, ma siamo amiche e mi ha fatto piacere vederti. Mi dispiace solo non poter far nulla utilizzando la legge”.

“Anya hai già fatto moltissimo. Ti ringrazio”.

Guardo l'ora, è già tardi.

“Echo, ora dovrei andare. Domattina ho la sveglia presto!”, affermo con dispiacere.

“Nessun problema devo rientrare anche io”.

Ci alziamo dal tavolo, paghiamo il conto e ci dirigiamo verso l'uscita.

“Ancora grazie Anya, sei stata veramente gentile”, mi saluta abbracciandomi.

“E di cosa?! Piuttosto, vuoi che ti accompagni alla macchina?”.

“Non ti preoccupare è parcheggiata qui vicino. Grazie comunque... Allora ciao e sentiamoci prima di far passare di nuovo qualche secolo!”, esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

“Contaci, a presto, buonanotte Echo”.

“Buonanotte!”.

La vedo allontanarsi e la seguo per un po' con lo sguardo poi mi giro e mi dirigo verso la mia macchina. _È meglio non fare aspettare troppo Raven... non vorrei che sguinzagliasse tutto il distretto per cercarmi. Gelosa com'è, potrebbe farlo!_

 


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono sdraiata sul divano e sto facendo zapping in modo frenetico. Stasera sono sola, Clarke è fuori per una cena con i colleghi venuti per la sua conferenza sulla medicina forense, che dovrà tenere domani. Ormai è quasi l’una, mi aveva detto che avrebbe tardato, ma comunque volevo aspettarla sveglia. Sono sempre preoccupata quando esce da sola, ma ora, con il killer in circolazione, lo sono molto di più.

Cerco di distrarmi con la TV ma è tutto inutile... Non funziona.

Continuo a fissare l’orologio ansiosamente. La mia mente è un turbinio di pensieri, non riesco a rilassarmi.

Lo squillare del mio telefono mi riporta alla realtà.

Anche se il numero è di New York non lo riconosco. Un altro squillo e rispondo.

“Detective Woods...”.

“ _Salve, detective, chiamo dal pronto soccorso del Mount Sinai Hospital...”,_ replica una ragazza dall'altro capo della cornetta. La mia ansia aumenta a dismisura.

“Che cos'è successo?”, chiedo preoccupata.

“ _Poco fa hanno portato d'urgenza la detective Forest per un colpo d'arma da fuoco all'addome. Ora la stanno operando. La situazione è critica... mi hanno detto di avvisarla_ ”.

A quelle parole rimango paralizzata... faccio fatica a respirare... no, non possibile, Anya...

“ _Detective?... Detective?_ ”, cerca di ridestarmi l'infermiera.

“Arrivo subito!”, rispondo secca.

Lascio velocemente un messaggio per Clarke, afferro le chiavi e la giacca ed esco di casa più veloce che posso.

Guido come una pazza a sirene spiegate. _Com'è possibile una cosa del genere? Cosa stavi facendo Anya? A quest'ora dovevi essere tra le braccia di Raven, non sotto i ferri lottando per la vita. Raven? Devo chiamarla, però prima è meglio saperne di più._

Le domande mi stanno affollando la mente, e non mi accorgo neanche di essere arrivata davanti al pronto soccorso.

Corro all'interno e sventolo il distintivo al bancone dell'accettazione.

“Detective Woods, mi avete appena chiamato... per la mia partner...”, le ultime parole sono quasi un sussurro.

“Sì, salve, sono stata io detective. Ho chiamato il distretto e mi hanno dato il suo numero...”, risponde un’infermiera.

“Come sta?”.

“Purtroppo non glielo so dire, è ancora in sala operatoria. Quando è arrivata era in condizioni critiche, non era cosciente ed aveva perso molto sangue...”.

Scuoto la testa come a voler risvegliarmi da un brutto incubo. I miei occhi diventano lucidi, e il dolore diviene insopportabile.

“Detective, se vuole l'accompagno in sala d'attesa... Così quando il dottore uscirà potrà chiedergli subito notizie”, afferma l'infermiera gentilmente.

Alzo lo sguardo e una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo. Annuisco abbozzando un sorriso di cortesia, e la seguo.

Un volta arrivata in quella saletta sono di nuovo sola con i miei pensieri. _Com'è potuto succedere? Anya... Che cosa cavolo stavi combinando? Raven... Devo avvisare Raven e anche i ragazzi._

Prendo il telefono e compongo il numero dell'informatica. _Squilla!_

“ _Ehi, Lexa, come mai a quest'ora? È successo qualcosa?_ ”, mi risponde allarmata anche se con la voce assonnata.

Fatico a parlare, non riesco a dar fiato alla bocca, la mia replica tarda ad arrivare.

“Raven... È successa una cosa terribile...”, riesco solo a dire trattenendo le lacrime.

“ _Ora mi stai spaventando Lexa. Che cavolo è successo?_ ”, il suo tono è preoccupato e ansioso.

“Hanno sparato ad Anya...”, mormoro con un filo di voce.

Lei non risponde... sento solo il suo respiro affannato e qualche singhiozzo... Sta piangendo.

“ _Dimmi che è viva ti prego”,_ la sua voce è sempre più spezzata.

“Sì è viva. È in sala operatoria”.

 _“Arrivo subito... In che ospedale?_ ”.

“Mount Sinai Hospital...”. La sento riagganciare, e il dolore nel mio petto aumenta.

Avviso anche i ragazzi che, come l’informatica, decidono di precipitarsi qui in ospedale.

Dopo neanche venti minuti vedo arrivare Raven, che corre ad abbracciarmi piangendo. Io la stringo forte non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime. Qualche minuto dopo riusciamo a calmarci sprofondando a sedere in quelle scomodissime sedie.

“Che cos'è successo?”, mi domanda Rae con un filo di voce.

“Non lo so, mi hanno detto che è stata colpita da un colpo di pistola all'addome e che ha perso molto sangue...”.

“Oddio, no, non può essere... Lexa non posso perderla, non ora che ci siamo appena trovate. Io l’amo con tutta me stessa...”, le sue parole dette tra una lacrima e l'altra mi fanno stringere ancor di più il cuore. L'abbraccio, cullandola un po', facendole posare la testa sulla mia spalla. All’arrivo dei ragazzi siamo ancora così. Aggiorno anche Gustus e Lyncol sulle condizioni di Anya. Poi sento vibrare il telefono. Fisso il display: è Clarke.

“Ehi...”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

“ _Ehi tesoro... Ho letto il biglietto... Come sta? Cos’è successo?_ ”, mi domanda ansiosamente.

“Clarke, non so cosa sia successo. Le hanno sparato all'addome, ed è ancora sotto i ferri. Ha perso molto sangue... È grave Clarke... Non sanno se c'è la farà...”, le ultime parole sono sussurrate tra una lacrima e l'altra.

“ _Amore, arrivo subito, in che ospedale sei?_ ”, chiede dolcemente la dottoressa.

“Tesoro, anche se mi piacerebbe da morire averti qui, è meglio che tu vada a riposare... domani devi tenere la conferenza, e non puoi passare la notte in bianco...”.

“ _Perché tu credi che, con Anya messa in quelle condizioni e tu disperata, riesca a prendere sonno? È anche una mia amica, lo sai questo, vero?_ ”.

“Lo so Clarke, ma fallo per me, prova a riposare. Domani è una giornata importante per te, per favore...”, la mia è quasi una supplica.

“ _Ok, però sappi che non sono d'accordo nel modo più assoluto! Dà un abbraccio a Raven da parte mia e promettimi almeno che se ci sono novità mi chiamerai a qualsiasi ora..._ ”.

“Ok, promesso. Ti amo”.

“ _Ti amo anche io_ ”.

Metto giù e già sento la sua mancanza. _Dio, come la vorrei qui._

Ritorno a sedere vicino a Raven in silenzio.

“Immagino fosse Clarke!”, esclama dopo un po' l'informatica.

“Sì era lei. Voleva venire qui, ma le ho detto che non era il caso... Anche se non voleva sentire ragioni... domani deve tenere una conferenza molto importante... è più di un mese che si prepara... Ha detto di darti un grosso abbraccio da parte sua...”.

“E si può sapere perché non me l'hai ancora dato?!”, esclama spronandomi a farlo.

“Vieni qui...”. La stringo forte cercando di scacciar via tutta l'ansia e la preoccupazione.

Passano diverse ore. Il nervosismo aumenta, comincio a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza. Sono quasi sei ore che è in sala operatoria, ed ancora non si sa niente. _Calmati Lexa, respira, non puoi fare niente ora..._

Vedo i ragazzi tornare: erano scesi per prendere del caffè per tutti. Li ringrazio con un cenno... Adesso un po' di caffeina in circolo è quello che ci vuole.

Verso le 7:30 vedo uscire un medico con ancora addosso la mascherina. Io e Raven ci precipitiamo di corsa verso di lui.

“Dottore, come sta?”, gli chiede Raven anticipandomi.

“Voi siete della famiglia?”, ci chiede con titubanza l’uomo.

“Senta, lei è la sua ragazza, ed io sono la sua partner, in pratica siamo la sua famiglia. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere come sta...”, sbotto seccata dal suo atteggiamento.

“Ok, si calmi detective. Stavo solo seguendo il protocollo... La situazione è grave. Siamo riusciti ad estrarre il proiettile che le aveva causato un’emorragia interna, ma ha perso molto sangue… Ora è in coma farmacologico: è stato necessario indurlo per ridurre le risposte riflesse allo stress e alla sensibilità al dolore. L’abbiamo spostata in terapia intensiva... se supererà le prossime 24 ore dovrebbe essere fuori pericolo…”. Mi concentro sulle parole del medico e sulla sua più totale freddezza. Solo qualche attimo dopo mi rendo conto che Raven ha cominciato a piangere sconsolata, aggrappandosi a me per rimanere in piedi.

Le lacrime si fanno pesanti da contenere, le ricaccio indietro con tutta la forza che mi rimane… _Adesso devo essere forte… soprattutto per Rae. Anya conta su di me, non posso certo deluderla._

“Andrà tutto bene Raven... Anya è la persona più forte che abbia mai incontrato…”, il mio è quasi un sussurro.

“Dottore, la possiamo vedere?”, gli chiedo.

“Sì, ma solo due alla volta e per poco tempo”, risponde l’uomo.

Ci invita a seguirlo e ci conduce in una stanza dove ci fa indossare il camice e la mascherina per poter entrare.

Quando entriamo nella stanza mi sento mancare. Vedo il corpo inerme e privo di sensi di Anya, intubata per respirare e con delle flebo attaccate in entrambe le braccia.

Sento Raven sussultare mentre continua a piangere e mi stringe forte il braccio.

Ci avviciniamo al suo letto. Rae le tocca la mano facendo attenzione ai tubi.

“È così fredda…”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

“Anya, lo so che riesci a sentirmi… amore mio resta con me, combatti tesoro… non posso perderti… ti amo…”, la sua voce è rotta dal pianto. Si china avvicinandosi lentamente alla sua fronte posandovi le sue labbra per un dolce bacio.

Le sfioro la mano e sento il freddo gelarmi le vene.

“Ehi Anya, apri le orecchie: non ti azzardare a morire, non te lo perdonerei neanche fra mille anni… Vedi di non farmi incazzare sai?!...”, il mio tono è pieno di rabbia mista a terrore.

“Sei sempre stata tu quella più forte tra noi due, sei tu quella che mi ha sempre sostenuto quando stavo per cadere… Ho ancora bisogno delle tue pessime battute e delle tue prese in giro. Potrai chiamarmi Commander finché non andremo in pensione, promesso… ma devi tornare da noi… abbiamo un estremo bisogno di te… Tira fuori la tua grinta e combatti detective!”, la mia voce è spezzata da qualche lacrima che alla fine sfonda le barriere bagnandomi il viso.

Il dottore ci richiama facendoci uscire.

Raggiungiamo i ragazzi in sala d’aspetto. Gustus mi fa un cenno per attirare la mia attenzione, così affido Raven alle amorevoli braccia di Lyncol, e subito dopo mi dirigo verso di lui.

“Lexa, ho chiesto un po’ in giro ed ho scoperto delle cose…”.

“Dimmi tutto”, replico incitandolo a continuare.

“Allora, il 911 è stato chiamato da dei passanti che hanno sentito due colpi di pistola, vicino ad Union Square”.

“E che cavolo ci faceva lì ad un ora così tarda?”, mi giro verso Rae ancora stretta a Lync.

“Ha bisogno di riprendersi un po’ prima di farle il terzo grado…”, dico al mio collega, guardando in direzione di Raven.

“Sì, sono d’accordo con te… Io e il ragazzo facciamo un salto sul posto e cominciamo a fare domande... magari salta fuori qualcosa”.

“Ottima idea Gus, se ci sono novità, mi raccomando, chiamami”.

“Tranquilla… Però anche tu chiamaci se ci sono dei cambiamenti, ok?”, mi dice stringendomi la mano dolcemente.

Io annuisco sforzandomi di sorridere.

“Ehi Lyncol, vieni, dobbiamo andare”, lo sento chiamare il giovane detective.

Li seguo con lo sguardo mentre se ne vanno, poi torno velocemente vicino a Raven.

 

///

 

Il tempo sembra andare a rilento in questa dannata sala d’attesa.

Rae alla fine è crollata dalla stanchezza. Al momento è sdraiata sulle scomode sedie di questa stanza.

Mi alzo per sgranchirmi un po’ le gambe, e gironzolo per il piano.

Guardo l’ora: sono quasi le 9.

Arrivo al bancone delle infermiere e dietro di loro vedo la TV accesa che attira la mia attenzione. Stanno dando il notiziario. Vedo in sovraimpressione il titolo della notizia. ‘ _Detective della omicidi colpita da un colpo di pistola…’_ .

Ma come cavolo fanno a sapere sempre tutto così in fretta? Hanno già diffuso sia il nome che la foto, ma come è possibile?

Devo chiamare subito il capitano per informarla. Con tutto il trambusto di stanotte mi sono completamente dimenticata di lei.

 _Cavolo il mio cellulare è ancora spento da quando siamo entrate i terapia intensiva!_ Mi dò dell’idiota mentalmente e lo accendo.

Non faccio in tempo a selezionare il numero del capitano, che mi vibra tra le mani. La chiamata è di un numero che non conosco.

Dopo un paio di squilli decido di rispondere.

“Detective Woods...”.

“ _Ciao Lexa, sono Echo…_ ”, riconosco la voce e rimango un po’ spiazzata.

“ _Scusa, non volevo disturbarti a quest’ora, ma ho appena visto il notiziario, come sta Anya?_ ”.

Ci metto qualche secondo a risponderle.

“Non bene Echo. È molto grave, la tengono in coma farmacologico e solo se supererà le prossime ore forse se la caverà…”. La sento sussultare prima di sentire la sua voce spezzata.

“ _Oddio, mi sento così terribilmente in colpa… Ieri sera le avevo chiesto di uscire, perché avevo bisogno di parlarle delle mie assurde paranoie…_ ”.

“Ma di che cosa stai parlando Echo?”, le chiedo avida di informazioni.

“ _Beh, è qualche settimana che mi sembra di essere pedinata, soprattutto quando vado al lavoro, e quando mi sposto da un ufficio all’altro dell’università… visto che questa cosa cominciava a spaventarmi, l’altra sera ho chiamato Anya, chiedendole di incontrarci… e lei è stata così carina che ha accettato subito nonostante ci fossimo perse di vista da un bel po' di tempo_ ”.

“Anya è così, non lascerebbe mai un’amica in difficoltà”, sorrido con amarezza.

“ _Già hai ragione, comunque ci siamo incontrate da Wendy’s per mangiare qualcosa. Io le ho raccontato tutto e lei mi ha detto che legalmente non poteva fare niente, ma mi ha consigliato di cambiare aria per un po’, così quando ci siamo lasciate sono corsa a casa, ho fatto subito la valigia e sono partita per Washington. Ora sono da mia madre… e ho visto il notiziario_ ”.

“E a che ora vi siete salutate?”.

“ _Più o meno era mezzanotte, mi aveva detto che doveva scappare a casa_ ”.

“Hai notato qualcosa di strano?”, chiedo nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio.

“ _Lexa, ad essere sincera, non ho notato niente. La mia macchina era nella direzione opposta a dove aveva parcheggiato Anya_ ”.

“Capisco, per la faccenda del pedinamento, Anya ha fatto bene a suggerirti di andare via per un po’… comunque, se ti viene in mente qualcosa, non esitare a chiamarmi, mi raccomando!”.

“ _Certamente, lo farò sicuramente… Ti chiedo la stessa cortesia però… Se ci sono novità su Anya, mi chiami?_ ”.

“Sì certo, contaci”.

“ _Anche se le circostanze non sono delle migliori, è stato bello sentirti. A presto, ciao Lexa_ ”.

“Anche per me è stato bello sentirti. Ciao Echo, fai attenzione mi raccomando!”.

_Ecco perché ti trovavi in quel posto tutta sola... Volevi aiutare Echo… Perché diavolo non mi hai chiamato? Lo sai che sarei venuta nonostante tutto… Tu e la tua assurda fissa di proteggermi… Ma che dico! Ho fatto la stessa cosa più e più volte… Tu ed io ragioniamo allo stesso modo oramai. Vedi di non deludermi Anya... potrei anche non perdonartela questa volta._

Prima di tornare da Raven, mi prendo un attimo per chiamare il capitano e informarla di ciò che è successo.

“ _Detective, mi raccomando... mi faccia sapere se ci sono delle novità”_.

“Certo capitano!”.

“ _Lexa tranquilla... Anya è forte e se la caverà_ ”.

Le parole del capitano mi danno un po’ di speranza.

“Lo spero capitano, lo spero”.

Un attimo dopo aver riagganciato sono al fianco di Raven ancora addormentata, con due caffè bollenti in mano. Anche se faccio piano, lei si sveglia. Il suo sguardo si scontra con il mio e un timido sorriso di circostanza compare sul mio viso, come a tranquillizzarla. Le porgo il caffè e silenziosamente sorseggiamo la bevanda attendendo notizie, fiduciose.

_Anya, non ci deludere ti prego…_

 


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

[Lexa POV]

Siamo ancora sedute in questa triste sala d’aspetto. Raven ha la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla e credo stia cercando invano di non pensare, proprio come me.

Sento vibrare il cellulare: è un messaggio di Clarke.

‘ _Amore ho provato a chiamarti, ma probabilmente lo avevi spento. Volevo sentirti prima della conferenza... Come sta Anya? E tu come stai? Ti amo... Non sai cosa darei per essere lì con te_... _Ora devo correre, sono già in ritardo... Un bacio_ ’.

Un timido sorriso compare sul mio viso, seguito subito dopo dalla delusione di non essere riuscita a sentirla. _Probabilmente mi ha telefonato quando eravamo in terapia intensiva... Accidenti, anche gli eventi remano contro..._

Provo a chiamarla subito ma mi devia in segreteria... Poi mi viene in mente che oggi mi aveva avvisato che sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile sentirci. Sbuffo sonoramente dandomi della stupida.

‘ _Amore, mi dispiace di non aver sentito la tua voce... Hanno finito di operarla. Il dottore ha detto che, se supera le prossime ore, dovrebbe cavarsela... Io e Raven l’abbiamo vista… è così pallida e fredda... Ti amo... Mi manchi_ ’. Invio il messaggio con la vana speranza di una sua risposta, che, però, purtroppo non arriva.

Sento il respiro di Raven diventare più profondo... È riuscita ad addormentarsi. La metto delicatamente sdraiata con la mia giacca a farle da cuscino, e le rimbocco la coperta che gentilmente un’infermiera ci ha portato.

Mi alzo dalla sedia senza fare troppo rumore per sgranchirmi un po'. Giro senza meta per la corsia dell'ospedale cercando Dio solo sa cosa. Sembro un'anima in pena. Non riesco ancora a credere a tutto quello che è successo.

Mentre sono immersa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo dell'arrivo di Gustus. Sussulto quando mi chiama.

“Lexa?”.

“Ciao Gus, mi hai spaventato!”.

“Non era mia intenzione...”, replica con un timido sorriso di circostanza. Io annuisco imitandolo.

“Ho delle novità!”, a quelle parole il mio corpo reagisce raddrizzandosi.

“La scientifica sta facendo i rilevamenti nella zona dov’è stata soccorsa Anya. Hanno trovato un bossolo e tracce di sangue. Credo che abbia lottato e ferito il suo aggressore... E sinceramente non so come ci sia riuscita...”.

Lascia la frase a metà, incuriosendomi notevolmente.

“Che cosa vuoi dire con questo?”.

“Prima ho parlato con il dottore e mi ha detto che hanno eseguito il tossicologico, come da procedura standard, e indovina cosa hanno trovato?”.

“Non mi sembra il momento di fare indovinelli Gustus...”, rispondo quasi seccata.

“Sì scusa, hai ragione... Hanno trovato la droga dello stupro, il mix del nostro serial killer...”.

“Che cosa?!”, esclamo incredula.

“Vuoi dire che Anya era il bersaglio di quel grandissimo figlio di puttana? E che nella colluttazione lei lo abbia ferito?”, continuo alzando leggermente il tono di voce.

"Sembrerebbe di sì”.

“Giuro, che quando lo prendo lo ammazzo con le mie stesse mani”, l’ira si impossessa di me e non riesco a controllarla.

“Lexa, lo prenderemo, ci siamo sempre più vicini!”.

“Dimmi una cosa Gus, siamo noi che ci stiamo avvicinando o è lui che si sta avvicinando a noi?”, il mio sarcasmo è palpabile in ogni singola parola.

“Scusa, non ce l'ho con te... È che tutta l'intera situazione ci sta sfuggendo di mano”, dico cercando di calmarmi un po'.

Lo sguardo saggio del mio collega non ha bisogno di parole.

Prendo fiato, ultimamente respirare è diventato faticoso, e continuo.

“Prima mi ha telefonato Echo, era con Anya ieri sera, le ha chiesto di uscire perché aveva la sensazione di essere pedinata e voleva parlarne con qualcuno...”.

“Credi che il serial killer abbia puntato anche lei?”.

“Tutto è possibile. È sempre una mia amica o meglio lo era... anche se non ci siamo più frequentate dalla morte di Costia... Onestamente non lo so”.

“Vuoi che mandi una pattuglia a proteggerla?”.

“Beh sarebbe inutile. Anya le ha consigliato di andar via per un po' e così ha fatto... Ora è a Washington da sua madre... credo che per il momento sia al sicuro... Mi ha detto che hanno mangiato da Wendy's e si sono salutate verso mezzanotte perché Anya era stanca”.

“Pensavo di andare in centrale e recuperare il ragazzo, poi andare a fare qualche domanda in quel fast food... magari salta fuori qualcosa...”.

“Ottima idea Gus, se ci sono novità, mi raccomando, chiamami”.

“Ma certo. E viceversa però... tienici aggiornati sulle condizioni di Anya”.

Mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio.

“Vedrai andrà tutto bene”, mi sussurra all'orecchio.

“Lo spero Gustus”.

 

///

 

Ormai sono più di quattordici ore che sono qui dentro, non ho chiuso occhio, e la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire.

Guardo l’ora: sono le 15:30.

Almeno Raven è riuscita a riposare un po’ e questo non può che farmi piacere, anche se il suo volto continua ad essere stanco e provato. _Chi può biasimarla…_

Il corridoio comincia ad animarsi: c’è un via vai di infermieri e dottori che corrono velocemente in seguito ad un allarme scattato… io e Raven ci guardiamo per un attimo senza capire… Li seguiamo con lo sguardo ... stanno andando in terapia intensiva… nella camera di Anya. La paura mi assale.

A passo spedito raggiungiamo la stanza, ovviamente ci impediscono di entrare... Riesco solo vedere che le stanno rianimando. _Anya resta con noi... Ti prego, non mollare!_

Rae si getta fra le mie braccia posando il suo viso sulla mia spalla, dando sfogo alle poche lacrime che le sono rimaste.

Io cerco di trattenermi, devo essere forte per entrambe, ma i miei occhi sembrano non collaborare... Qualche goccia salata sfugge al mio controllo rigandomi le guance.

Alla fine non riesco più a guardare nemmeno io.

Non so neanche io come, ma mi ritrovo a pregare, e la cosa è a dir poco assurda, visto e considerato che odio con tutta me stessa la religione... ciò nonostante eccomi qui, a supplicare Dio di non far morire Anya, di farla guarire in fretta.

Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per scacciare via tutti i brutti pensieri. Apro gli occhi e vedo uscire il medico.

"Dottore, come sta?".

"Ha avuto un arresto cardiaco, siamo riusciti a rianimarla... ora è stabile".

"Ma come è possibile? Si stava riprendendo!", esclamo incredula.

"Sembra che il suo corpo stia rifiutando i farmaci che gli stiamo somministrando per tenerla in coma. In tutta la mia carriera non ho mai visto un caso simile... Ho fatto un consulto con i colleghi, e l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è risvegliarla velocemente sperando che il suo fisico non ceda".

"Mi faccia capire dottore, stiamo parlando della mia migliore amica nonché della sua ragazza... Se la risvegliate quante possibilità ha di sopravvivere?".

"In questo caso la prognosi è riservata non posso sbilanciarmi dandovi false speranze... Però ho già constato di persona in sala operatoria, che la vostra amica è molto forte e questo le da qualche chance in più".

Abbasso lo sguardo guardando Raven che è ancora in lacrime.

"Immagino che le serva il consenso?", domando conoscendo già la risposta.

"Sì infatti, abbiamo bisogno dell'autorizzazione firmata o da un parente o comunque di chi è responsabile per lei per poter procedere".

"Ce le ha davanti, Anya non ha famigliari a parte noi".

"Ok, se mi vuole seguire, da questa parte", afferma l’uomo indicando la direzione.

"Mi dia solo un attimo la prego".

"Ma certo nessun problema".

Mi giro verso Raven, accarezzandole il volto.

"Ehi Rae… Guardami... Andrà tutto bene. Anya è forte, non è la prima volta che la vediamo conciata così... vedrai che si sveglierà ed in men che non si dica tornerà a prendermi in giro con le sue battute...".

"Non posso perderla Lexa, ci siamo appena trovate... Io la amo, capisci... La amo, non posso perderla...", il suo è poco più di un sussurro. È esausta, completamente priva di forze.

“Raven, perché non vai a casa e provi a riposare?”, provo a suggerirle.

“Io non mi muovo di qui. Non la lascio chiaro?!”, sbotta infuriata.

“Ok, ok, come non detto. Io devo andare a firmare quelle carte. Ce la fai a stare da sola per un po’?”, le domando cercando di calmarla.

Lei annuisce in risposta, tornando con lo sguardo alla camera di Anya.

Vado velocemente verso il medico che gentilmente si era allontanato per darci un po’ di privacy.

Arriviamo al bancone delle infermiere e firmo tutti i moduli.

Il cuore sta andando a mille, un misto di emozioni mi pervade la mente, sono letteralmente in affanno. _Giuro su Dio Anya che se non ti riprendi in fretta… ti prendo a calci in culo… Dai Anya, combatti e torna da noi…_ Il mio è un grido silenzioso e disperato. Corro in bagno e mi inginocchio davanti al water rimettendo anche l’anima, il dolore mi assale alla bocca dello stomaco… _Lexa non puoi stupirti, non mangi da ieri sera!_ Ci mancava solo la voce della mia coscienza ora. Effettivamente però ha ragione. Esco dalla toilette e mi dirigo al bar dell’ospedale. Prendo un paio di panini e delle bibite e torno da Raven.

 

///

 

È iniziata la procedura del risveglio, e non è così semplice come pensavo. Me la faccio spiegare da un’infermiera. Banalmente io credevo bastasse smettere di somministrarle i farmaci ed invece, il risveglio dal coma indotto, non può avvenire in maniera così repentina, ma bisogna seguire una procedura, che consiste nel ridurre il dosaggio dei farmaci ipnotici in maniera progressiva, per consentire al corpo di riprendere le normali attività. Ma il caso di Anya è estremo perché il suo fisico non riesce più a sopportare i farmaci, e quindi la sua ripresa non potrà seguire la sequenza canonica… e la cosa mi mette in ansia, sono preoccupata... sono terrorizzata all’idea di perderla.

Ho avvisato sia i ragazzi che il capitano... ed in un lampo ce li troviamo qui insieme a noi.

Il tempo sembra andare a rilento, ormai sono quasi le 20, e dovrebbe svegliarsi di qui a poco.

Ricontrollo bene l’orario... devo chiamare Clarke, ormai dovrebbe aver finito con la conferenza. Afferro il cellulare e seleziono il suo contatto, ma non riesco a far partire la telefonata perché vengo richiamata dal dottore.

“Detective? Credo che ci siamo, si sta risvegliando…”, afferma l’uomo fiducioso.

“Possiamo vederla?”, chiedo titubante.

“Massimo due alla volta, mi raccomando. L'ambiente non è più sterile ma ha comunque bisogno di tranquillità”.

Io e Raven entriamo silenziosamente nella stanza.

Ci mettiamo ai lati opposti del letto.

Raven le prende subito la mano.

Vederla senza respiratore mi riempie di speranza. Tiro quasi un sospiro di sollievo. Le sue palpebre cominciano a muoversi lentamente. Imito il gesto della mia amica e afferro l’altra mano.

Dopo qualche istante la sento stringere, alzo lo sguardo incrociando quello di Raven e posso leggerci soddisfazione... quindi l’ha sentito anche lei, non è stata la mia immaginazione.

A fatica apre gli occhi e anche se la stanza è in penombra sembra accecata dalla luce. Un attimo dopo ci riprova. Sbatte ripetutamente le palpebre, come a volerne provare il funzionamento.

Quando riesce a mettere a fuoco vede Raven sorriderle, e cerca di fare lo stesso, ma una smorfia di dolore le si stampa sul viso.

“Ehi tesoro, tranquilla non ti devi sforzare!”, esclama l’informatica in un sussurro, accarezzandole il volto dolcemente. Vedo Anya rilassarsi istantaneamente.

“Ehi tu, ci hai spaventato a morte, lo sai questo?”, la richiamo fingendo di essere arrabbiata.

Tutto d’un tratto sgrana gli occhi, come se si fosse ricordata quello che le è successo. Sento il monitor del cuore accelerare di colpo, Anya si sta agitando sempre di più, si sforza di parlare ma non riesce ad emettere un suono.

“Ehi, tranquilla, andrà tutto bene, però devi stare tranquilla, ordini del medico”, affermo cercando di calmarla.

Non c’è verso. Continua ad agitarsi, con le poche forze rimaste mi trascina giù, vicino a lei. Alla fine riesce a sussurrarmi qualcosa nell’orecchio per ben due volte. Sgrano gli occhi, rimango qualche istante paralizzata per quelle parole. Il mio sguardo si riempie di un’ira mai vista, ogni fibra del mio corpo viene investita da una rabbia mai provata.

Mi tiro su lentamente, tornando in posizione eretta, forse per assimilare meglio le sue parole, poi le sorrido dolcemente accarezzandole la testa.

“Anya, tranquilla, pensa solo a riposare e a riprenderti, è questo quello che conta ora. Per tutto il resto non ti devi preoccupare, ci penso io... E questa è una promessa!”, esclamo le ultime parole con un’estrema determinazione.

Raven mi guarda incuriosita dalla mia reazione.

“Rae, ora devo scappare, con tutto il trambusto non ho ancora sentito Clarke. Ci pensi tu a lei, vero? Mi raccomando falla stare tranquilla!”.

“Certo, non devi preoccuparti... se non mi da retta la faccio ridere, così si fa male da sola. Tu piuttosto, tutto bene? Che cosa ti ha detto?”.

“Sì, tutto ok. Mi ha fatto velatamente capire che vuole un aumento!”, mento cercando di essere credibile, guardando poi negli occhi Anya. Lei capisce al volo e non fa nulla per contraddirmi e di questo le sono grata.

Esco dalla camera e vedo i ragazzi parlare tra di loro sorseggiando un caffè.

“Dov’è il capitano?”, gli chiedo non vedendola insieme a loro.

“È dovuta tornare in centrale, ha detto di chiamarla se c’erano delle novità. Anya come sta?”.

“Si è svegliata, è un po’ acciaccata ma è sempre lei…”. 

Sospiro per prendere fiato, faticando notevolmente.

“Ragazzi, venite con me, dobbiamo andare, vi ragguaglio in macchina…. Ho delle novità sul caso!”.

Comincio a camminare in fretta verso l‘uscita dell’ospedale.

Gustus e Lyncol ci mettono un po’ a realizzare che devono seguirmi, infatti, quando mi giro, li trovo fermi nella stessa posizione in cui li ho lasciati.

“Forza ragazzi, andiamo…”, li incito.

E finalmente con il mio richiamo si muovono.

Saliamo in macchina e parto a razzo.

Racconto tutto ai ragazzi che, come me, rimangono sconvolti... Poi telefono al capitano e aggiorno anche lei.

“Capitano, credo sia meglio mettere due agenti di guardia in ospedale, giusto per precauzione!”.

“ _Mi sembra un’ottima idea, provvedo subito!”._

“Un’altra cosa... dobbiamo cercare di tenere lontano la stampa. Nessuno deve sapere che Anya si è svegliata, se no addio fattore sorpresa!”.

“ _Farò del mio meglio per blindare l'ospedale. Detective mi raccomando: siate prudenti!_ ”.

“Certo capitano, la terremo aggiornata. A dopo”.

Guido come una pazza con le sirene spiegate.

Ma come posso essere stata così stupida, così cieca, da non accorgermi di niente? Da sottovalutare tutti gli indizi che avevo sotto il naso? _Stupida! Sono una stupida! Ora però non hai più scampo, ti sto venendo a prendere!_

 


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

[Lexa POV]

Arriviamo davanti alla porta dell’appartamento.

Ci qualifichiamo ma non otteniamo risposta.

Allora la sfondiamo e facciamo irruzione.

“NYPD!”, urlo per notificare la nostra presenza.

Con dei gesti faccio segno a Lyncol e Gustus di perlustrare le altra camere.

“Qui, libero!”, sento la voce di Gustus gridare.

“Libero!”, un istante dopo arriva anche quella di Lyncol.

“Anche qui è libero!”, confermo io.

_Siamo arrivati tardi… Dannazione!_

“Dobbiamo guardare in ogni angolo di questo dannatissimo appartamento. Mettiamolo a soqquadro... dobbiamo trovare qualunque cosa ci possa essere utile”.

I ragazzi annuiscono e cominciamo a rovistare dovunque.

 

///

 

[ _Flashback -  22 ore fa circa_ ]

 

[Anya POV]

Ho appena lasciato Echo e mi sto dirigendo verso la mia macchina. Mi sento stranamente stanca eppure non è tardissimo, ho fatto ben di peggio. Comincio a sentire le gambe deboli ed i suoni ovattati. _Ma che cavolo mi sta succedendo?_

Ad un certo sento una corda afferrarmi il collo da dietro, istintivamente provo a metterci una mano, l’altra va subito a cercare la fondina della pistola. Anche se non sono molto lucida continuo a divincolarmi, sferro una gomitata al mio aggressore riuscendo a girarmi per fronteggiarlo. Sgrano gli occhi, sbatto le palpebre più volte per convincermi di quello che vedo di fronte a me. _Non può essere!_ La mia distrazione mi è quasi fatale. Il mio aggressore fa cadere a terra quella assurda cravatta e prova ad afferrare la mia pistola, lottando parte un colpo, vengo ferita… _Oddio sto perdendo sempre più lucidità… Dai Anya combatti…_

Con tutte le mie forze provo a dare un pugno che va a segno, la mia vista è sempre più annebbiata, riesco a premere il grilletto… poi vedo tutto nero, le mie gambe cedono e mi ritrovo a terra. Sento delle voci intorno a me, poi dei passi correre via lontano… cerco di premere sulla ferita… è grave, lo so, anche se non sono un medico, comincio a sentire freddo…

“Presto, chiamate un’ambulanza!”, sento in lontananza una voce ovattata… poi non sento più niente… il silenzio più assoluto.

 

[ _Flashback - Fine_ ]

 

///

 

[ _Flashback -  20 ore fa circa_ ]

 

[Clarke POV]

Ho appena chiuso la chiamata con Lexa, e mi sto maledicendo per non aver insistito di più. Non faccio altro che pensare che dovrei correre all’ospedale e stare vicino a lei e a Raven.

Penso e ripenso al da farsi, sto quasi per mandare la conferenza al diavolo, quando però mi viene in mente il suo scopo. Scuoto la testa, non posso infischiarmene così, il lavoro che c’è dietro potrebbe salvare molte vite. _Al diavolo il mio senso del dovere… Si tratta di Anya… e di Lexa... e di Raven… ma sei davvero così cinica?_

I miei pensieri mi tradiscono impunemente.

Guardo l’ora: sono le 2.

Mi infilo la giacca e prendo il cellulare e la borsa con le chiavi.

_Sto arrivando amore mio!_

 

[ _Flashback - Fine_ ]

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sto rovistando dappertutto in modo, a dir poco, frenetico. Entro nella camera da letto e lo vedo… li, in bella mostra, sul comodino di destra… un biglietto. Lo afferro velocemente e comincio a leggerlo.

 _‘Buonasera detective se leggi questo biglietto vuol dire che ho fallito, e Anya è ancora viva.... Ma stai tranquilla con te non ho ancora finito... Manca una persona all'appello... Sai, mi sa che non riuscirai a sposarti tanto presto... per farlo hai bisogno della sposa e in questo preciso momento è qui con me... Ma non ti preoccupare non la voglio uccidere, almeno non subito... Mi voglio prima divertire... A presto detective…’_.

“ODDIO, NO, NO, NOOOO…. CLARKEEE!”, comincio ad urlare come una pazza. Le mie gambe cedono e mi ritrovo in ginocchio per terra… lascio cadere il foglio e mi afferro la testa tra le mani, cercando di lenire il dolore che mi sta letteralmente uccidendo come fosse un proiettile dritto al cuore.

In pochi secondi Lyncol e Gustus sono al mio fianco.

Gus, afferra il biglietto, mentre Lync cerca di capire cos’è successo.

“Ha rapito Clarke!”, le poche parole del mio collega sembrano darmi il colpo di grazia.

 

///

 

[ _Flashback -  20 ore fa circa_ ]

 

[Clarke POV]

Apro la porta di casa per uscire e mi ritrovo una pistola puntata in faccia.

“Stai andando dalla tua fidanzata immagino?! Credo che dovrai rimandare!”. La sua voce è terribilmente divertita.

Mi fa indietreggiare per poter entrare.

“E adesso dottoressa, si dia da fare e mi curi il braccio!”.

Un misto di paura e rabbia si fa largo in me. L’adrenalina comincia a prendere il sopravvento…

Mi sento in trappola. Prigioniera in casa mia.

Decido di fare quello che dice cercando di curare la sua ferita.

Intanto rifletto sul da farsi. Deve esserci una scappatoia, qualcosa che posso fare per avvisare Lexa. _Pensa Clarke, pensa!_

 

[ _Flashback - Fine_ ]

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono sconvolta, non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a parlare, sono in uno stato quasi catatonico.

È successo quello che tanto temevo.

Un turbinio di pensieri mi affollano la mente e non riesco a trovare le risposte a tutte le mille domande che continuano a frastornarmi.

 _Dove sei Clarke? Come farò a salvarti? Non ho la più pallida idea di dove ti abbia portata... E se non facessi in tempo? No, non ci voglio pensare... Se hai finito di piangerti addosso avrei un paio di cosette da dirti..._ Adesso ci mancava solo la mia coscienza.

_Eh sì, ci mancavo io, ora zitta e stammi a sentire.... Non ti puoi arrendere così! Lei è la tua vita, è tutto per te, quindi devi trovarla assolutamente... Muovi quel tuo dannato culo detective e cerca ti fare il tuo mestiere... Tira fuori quella determinazione che ti contraddistingue e vedrai che riuscirai a trovarla..._

Ovviamente la mia voce interna mi stimola sempre a modo suo, ma è efficace. Mi alzo in piedi asciugandomi velocemente il viso dalle lacrime residue, con una nuova determinazione negli occhi.

“Ehi Gustus, dobbiamo tracciare il cellulare di Clarke, sicuramente ora sarà spento, ma magari riusciamo a ricavare l'ultima cella a cui si è collegato...”.

“Mi sa che abbiamo bisogno di Raven!”, replica il mio collega.

“Lyncol, puoi occupartene tu? Dovresti portare i suoi ‘bambini’ in ospedale, così potrà lavorare da lì, non credo se la senta di lasciare Anya... Io intanto la chiamo per avvisarla e raccontarle ogni cosa”.

“Tranquilla Lexa, ci penso io”, lo vedo scheggiare fuori dalla porta ancor prima di far partire la telefonata.

 

///

 

[ _Flashback -_ _10 ore fa circa_ ]

 

[Clarke POV]

Mi risveglio legata mani e piedi e con un bavaglio alla bocca.

Cerco di mettere a fuoco per capire dove mi trovo. Ma la testa comincia a girarmi come una trottola. _Sono stata sicuramente drogata..._ Respiro lentamente per calmarmi, ma la paura prende il sopravvento e il cuore comincia a pompare come un matto.

_Clarke concentrati, devi concentrarti e pensare..._

Inspiro ed espiro inalando più aria possibile.

 _Dove mi trovo?_ Bella domanda... La stanza è completamente buia, faccio fatica a distinguere qualsiasi cosa, i miei occhi si stanno abituando a questo oscurità, ma troppo lentamente... la cosa comincia ad essere frustrante... _Calma Clarke, respira!_

Sono sdraiata su un letto... Annuso cercando di trovare qualche dettaglio in più sulla mia posizione... _Questo odore mi sembra famigliare..._ Affondo il viso in uno dei cuscini presenti per sentire meglio... _No, non può essere..._ Alla fine riesco a capire... _Sono nell’appartamento di Lexa!_

Mi ha preso tutto, chiavi e cellulare... Devo trovare il modo di avvisarla... Ma come? _Pensa Clarke, pensa!_

Ho veramente un brutto presentimento...

Sento dei passi venire nella mia direzione. La porta si apre di colpo accecandomi con la luce esterna.

“Ci siamo svegliate vedo… Ma per tua sfortuna è troppo presto, devi dormire un altro po’”. Non faccio in tempo ad udire le ultime parole che sento una puntura sul mio braccio e poco dopo è di nuovo tutto nero.

 

[ _Flashback - Fine_ ]

 

///

[Lexa POV]

Sento il telefono squillare. _E già qualcosa… Raven è stata previdente e non l’ha spento! Meno male!_

“ _Ehi Lexa, ciao_ ”. 

“Ciao Raven, come sta?”.

“ _Beh vuole alzarsi, tu come la vedi?_ ”.

“Cavolo, sempre la solita. Sono contenta che stia meglio”.

“ _Dillo a me. E sarei ancora più contenta se questa testona mi desse retta! Anya!!! Devi stare ferma se no ti si riapre la ferita!_ ”. Le sento dire.

“Rae scusa ho bisogno della tua attenzione… del tuo aiuto con estrema urgenza…”.

“ _Lexa aspetta un attimo che esco dalla camera…_ ”, replica preoccupata.

“ _Dimmi? Ora sono sola, ti ascolto_ ”.

“Ok, è una lunga storia, ora non abbiamo tempo... ha rapito Clarke, Raven…”

“ _Che cosa? Chi l’ha presa? Il serial killer? Quando è successo?_ ”.

“Raven!! Non abbiamo tempo, dobbiamo rimanere concentrate… Lyncol sta correndo lì con i tuoi pc, ho bisogno che rintracci il suo telefono, anche se sono convinta che sia spento in questo momento… se riuscissi a tracciare almeno le ultime celle a cui si è collegato giusto per avere qualche indizio da cui partire…”.

“ _Ok, ok sono concentrata. Ah ecco, è arrivato Lyncol giusto adesso, mi metto subito al lavoro!_ ”.

“Comunque io e Gustus siamo già per strada stiamo arrivando… A fra poco”.

Ho ceduto il volante a Gustus... alla lista dei drammi di oggi non vorrei aggiungere anche un incidente.

_Dove sei amore mio? Dove ti ha nascosta?_

Sono immersa nei miei pensieri che non mi stanno dando tregua, immagino gli scenari più orribili e la cosa non fa che terrorizzarmi di più. In tutto questo groviglio di idee non so neanche io come, ma trovo la luce.

“Gustus, mi è venuta un piano ma devo parlare con il capitano prima, portami in centrale per favore”.

“Ok, subito”. Fa inversione e senza fare domande mi porta al distretto.

_Forse può funzionare… Deve funzionare._

///

 

[ _Flashback -  2 ore fa circa_ ]

 

[Clarke POV]

Il risveglio è sempre più faticoso. Il sedativo che mi ha dato doveva essere per un cavallo. Mi gira la testa e la sento terribilmente pesante. Con estrema fatica cerco di aprire gli occhi.

Mi sento frastornata. Non ho la più pallida idea di che ore siano, di quanto tempo sia rimasta incosciente.

Cerco di tirarmi un po’ su, riuscendo a mettermi a sedere.

Controllo il mio corpo e a parte qualche livido non sono ferita. _Mi sembra un’ottima cosa._ Ho ancora le gambe e le mani legate e un bavaglio sulla bocca. Contorcendomi un po’ riesco a portare le mani davanti e a togliermi il bavaglio. Muovo istintivamente la mascella, è dolorante ed intorpidita. Slego con difficoltà la corda che mi vincola le gambe, poi provo a fare lo stesso con quelle delle mani... ma non ci riesco. Decido di rinunciarci momentaneamente. Cerco di alzarmi lentamente. Barcollo per i primi passi poi riesco a stabilizzarmi. Poso l’orecchio sulla porta. Sento dei rumori provenire dall’esterno. Mi concentro cercando di capire meglio… riesco a sentire qualcosa… sta guardando il notiziario. Mi guardo un po’ intorno cercando di capire come procedere. _Devo trovare il modo di avvisare Lexa… Ma come?_ Ovviamente la soluzione più comoda sarebbe il telefono… Guardo la base dove normalmente è riposto e naturalmente il cordless non c’è… il cellulare credo che l’abbia gettato e quindi anche questa soluzione non è praticabile.

_Rifletti Clarke… Rifletti… Forse mi è venuta un’idea... spero che i vicini siano collaborativi!_

Silenziosamente mi dirigo verso i cassetti dell’armadio. Vado a colpo sicuro in quello delle lenzuola, ne prendo uno tinta unita purché sia. Ora cerco qualcosa per scrivere. Fortunatamente ho portato la mia attrezzatura per dipingere e l’ho messa nell'armadio. Prendo fuori il pennello e del colore rosso e rapidamente scrivo un messaggio abbastanza grande, breve ma drammatico _'SOS Call 911'_. Rimetto tutto a posto cercando di non fare rumore. Controllo la porta. Non sembra arrivare nessuno.

Mi avvio alla finestra, la apro e cerco di legare come riesco il lenzuolo agli stipiti. Faccio molta fatica con le mani legate, ma alla fine ci riesco. Richiudo la finestra e tiro le tende rimettendo tutto come prima.

Sento dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta. Mi rimetto a letto e velocemente mi rilego alla meglio le gambe e mi rimetto il bavaglio, portando nuovamente le braccia dietro la schiena. _Quanta fatica per niente! Spero solo che funzioni!_

La porta si apre.

“Allora bella addormentata, è il momento di fare due chiacchiere!”.

_Lexa, amore mio, spero solo che ti arrivi il mio messaggio… e in fretta!_

 

[ _Flashback - Fine_ ]

 


	19. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

[Lexa POV]

Arriviamo al distretto in un lampo, e andiamo subito di corsa nell’ufficio del capitano. Sospiro giusto un attimo per prendere fiato e poi parto con l’esporre la mia idea saltando i convenevoli.

“Capitano, crede di poter ottenere l’aiuto della stampa?”, entrambi mi guardano interrogativi.

“Mi spiego meglio... se riuscissimo a diffondere la falsa notizia della morte di Anya, si sentirà più al sicuro e abbasserà la guardia, e così facendo potremmo sfruttare la cosa a nostro vantaggio e avremmo più margine per le ricerche!”, esclamo fiduciosa. _Clarke giuro su dio che ti troverò, cascasse il mondo, farò qualsiasi cosa… Resisti amore mio!_

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea! Ed ho gli agganci giusti. Penso che si possa fare”, replica soddisfatta Indra.

“Geniale Lexa, veramente geniale… Vedrai che riusciremo a trovare Clarke”, cerca di rassicurarmi Gustus appoggiandomi dolcemente una mano sulla spalla.

“È quello in cui spero Gus!”.

"Ok ragazzi mettiamoci all'opera. Io chiamo subito i media per montare lo show, ho un amico che lavora alla NBC e guarda caso mi deve un favore... se sarà necessario rilascerò una dichiarazione", afferma il capitano.

“Perfetto, noi torniamo in ospedale. Dobbiamo avvisare al più presto l’equipe medica di questa cosa… Così aggiorniamo anche Raven e Lyncol sul piano!”.

“Sì, andate. Appena so qualcosa vi chiamo!”, esclama Indra congedandoci.

Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte, esco dal suo ufficio trascinandomi dietro il mio collega.

Guido come una pazza. Questa giornata sembra non finire mai.

Arriviamo velocemente all’ospedale. Guardo l'ora: sono le 22. Con un po' di fortuna riusciamo ad andare in scena con il prossimo notiziario.

“Gustus, dividiamoci. Tu occupati dell’equipe medica, io aggiorno i ragazzi, ok?”.

“Ok, vado subito!”, replica sparendo in un attimo dalla mia vista.

Mi dirigo verso Raven e Lyncol che mi salutano con un timido sorriso. Non faccio in tempo a ricambiarlo che Raven parte in quarta aggiornandomi sulle novità scoperte.

“Allora Commander, l’ultima volta che è stato acceso, il telefono di Clarke si è agganciato alla cella nei pressi del suo appartamento, verso le 8 di stamattina, poi è stato spento... comunque lo sto monitorando!”.

Afferro il cellulare e controllo l’ultimo messaggio di Clarke, l’ora combacia, lo rileggo velocemente ed un sorriso pieno di amarezza si affaccia sul mio viso. _Tieni duro amore mio!_

“Verso quell’ora mi ha mandato un messaggio. Mandiamo delle pattuglie a casa sua non si sa mai... dubito che sia ancora là ma tentar non nuoce”.

“Me ne occupo io!”, esclama Lyncol allontanandosi con il telefono già tra le mani.

“Raven, per favore, potresti mettere sotto controllo anche questo numero di telefono? Ho bisogno di sapere quando si accenderà! Ah, un’altra cosa, riesci a monitorare anche le chiamate al 911? giusto per precauzione, hai visto mai…”, le chiedo mentre le passo un foglietto scritto.

“Nessun problema… Lo faccio subito”.

“Grazie. Vado un attimo a vedere come sta Anya…”, affermo sorridendo genuinamente.

Dopo qualche istante entro nella camera.

Anya ha lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra, intenta a fissare il buio della sera.

“Ehi straniera come ti senti?”, le chiedo avvicinandomi al suo letto.

“Sto bene, sto bene… Ma starei molto meglio se mi alzassi da questo dannato letto! Cavolo, voglio aiutarvi!”.

“Anya, non dire fesserie… Hai bisogno di riposo. Abbiamo rischiato di perderti per ben due volte, e ti giuro che non è stato affatto divertente!”, la rimprovero stringendole dolcemente la mano.

Lei rimane in silenzio, così ne approfitto per continuare.

“Non ho mai visto Raven così distrutta. Ha pianto tutte le lacrime che aveva, ed io non ero messa meglio, e tutto perché avevamo paura di perderti zuccona!”, i miei occhi diventano lucidi ed i suoi non sono da meno.

“Ti voglio bene Lex”.

“Anche io te ne voglio… e anche tanto. Sei come una sorella per me…. quindi te lo chiedo per favore, cerca di riposare, non sforzarti… Dammi retta per una volta!”

“Ok te lo prometto. Starò qui buonina buonina, a patto che tu adesso mi dica tutto quello che è successo… e come procedono le indagini… ho provato a chiedere a Raven e non ha spiccicato una sillaba!”.

“Ci credo che non ti ha detto niente: gliel’ho proibito… Non voglio preoccuparti più del dovuto, è tutto sotto controllo. Stiamo per gettare l’amo! Ora cerca di dormire un po’”.

“Eh dai sorella! Non puoi liquidarmi così!”, replica mettendo il broncio.

“Anya, tutto a tempo debito”, le dico accarezzandole dolcemente la testa.

In quel momento sento Lyncol richiamarmi dalla porta della camera.

“Lexa si va in scena. Il capitano è al telefono e vuole parlare con te”.

“Arrivo subito!”.

Anya continua a brontolare, io le faccio il segno di riposare e di smettere di fare la bambina, e poi raggiungo il mio collega.

Parlo al telefono con il capitano che mi conferma che tra pochi minuti sarà messa in onda la nostra farsa e di tenersi pronti ad agire. _Resisti amore mio, presto ti troverò!_

“Raven, puoi collegarti in streaming per la diretta del notiziario NBC?”.

“Ma cos’è? Una domanda trabocchetto? Ma per chi mi hai preso? Probabilmente ce la farebbe anche mia nonna che non ne capisce niente di computer!”.

“Scusa, non volevo di certo offenderti!”, sospiro esasperata.

“Siamo pronti. Ecco comincia!”, afferma l'informatica.

Partono i titoli principali del notiziario finché non arriviamo a quello che ci interessa.

“ _E ora la cronaca. Poche ore fa è deceduta per un collasso cardiocircolatorio la detective della omicidi Anya Forest. La pluripremiata poliziotta del tredicesimo distretto l'altra sera era stata coinvolta in una sparatoria, riportando una grave ferita all’addome. Nulla hanno potuto i medici che l’hanno soccorsa. La polizia ha già avviato le indagini per la ricerca dell'assassino. E ora passiamo allo sport..._ ”.

Io e i ragazzi ci guardiamo e ci scambiamo un cinque di approvazione.

“Abbiamo gettato l'amo, speriamo che abbocchi...”, affermo con scetticismo.

“Ehi... aspetta un momento... il cellulare che mi hai detto di tener monitorato si è appena acceso, e si è collegato ad una cella proprio nei pressi del tuo appartamento Lexa...”, interviene Raven non staccando gli occhi dai suoi ‘bambini’.

“Dimmi che scherzi... Si nasconde vicino a casa mia?”, domando perplessa.

“No, non scherzo! Inoltre ho appena controllato le chiamate al 911, e ce n'è una alquanto strana... Pare che fuori da una finestra del tuo palazzo ci sia steso un lenzuolo con scritto _'SOS Call 911'_... Deve essere per forza stata Clarke... Ne sono più che sicura! Ora cosa facciamo?”.

“Proseguiamo con il piano. Tieniti pronta a rintracciare la chiamata mi raccomando. Abbiamo bisogno dell’esatta posizione per fare irruzione!”.

Il cuore comincia a battere forte nel petto, l'adrenalina sta prendendo il sopravvento.

“Io e i ragazzi intanto corriamo a casa mia. Raven chiama la SWAT”.

“Ok, come se l'avessi già fatto... Mi raccomando fate attenzione!”.

“Come sempre!”. _Sto arrivando amore, ti prego resisti._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

“Allora bella addormentata, è il momento di fare due chiacchiere!”.

L'ultima cosa che voglio è parlare con te, ma devo guadagnare tempo. Mi slega le gambe e mi porta in salotto dove mi fa sedere su una sedia. Dò una rapida occhiata, dietro di me c'è il tavolino del divano e sopra scorgo il tagliacarte... potrebbe essermi utile. _Pensa Clarke, pensa_.

La TV è accesa sulla NBC e in sottofondo si sentono le news.

“Io ti tolgo il bavaglio, ma tu vedi di non urlare, se no è l'ultima cosa che fai... È tutto chiaro?”. Annuisco in risposta.

Credo che adesso sia il momento di dar sfoggio di tutto quello che ho imparato dal corso di psicologia, sperando solo funzioni.

“Io sinceramente non ti capisco, perché tutte queste vittime?”, domando con scetticismo.

“Beh, non sei tanto sveglia per essere una dottoressa. Cosa ci troverà in te, proprio non lo so... Semplice, per avere la sua attenzione. Lei è mia e di nessun altro. Non è di certo tua e neanche di quella sciacquetta di Costia... Persone come voi sono solo ipocrite… credono che iscriversi ad un’associazione come ‘Save The Children’ e fare una donazione l'anno, aiuti a scaricarsi la coscienza e faccia sentire in pace con sé stesse… Cazzate! I bambini si devono amare, coccolare, non basta dargli dei soldi. Siete tutte persone false con convinzioni meschine... Io non ho avuto dei genitori che mi amavano, ho lottato per sopravvivere, facendo sempre e solo conto sulle mie uniche forze... Quelle donazioni andavano sempre nelle tasche delle persone ricche non finivano mai in quelle come le mie... Persone che ne avevano veramente bisogno!”, la sua voce si altera dicendo l'ultima frase.

“Lei doveva notare me, io sono la sua anima gemella, quelle donne erano solo passatempi, un noioso disturbo, mi hanno rubato il tempo che poteva passare con me... Le ultime erano tutte oche giulive, con zero cervello, e un fisico decente perché avevano fatto le cheerleader, proprio come Costia...”.

“Io non sono mai stata una cheerleader e non appartengo alla associazione ‘Save the Children’.... e non sono neanche un’oca giuliva!”, esclamo inorridita per farla scattare.

“Ed è forse per questo che sei ancora viva!”, mi urla contro. Comincia ad innervosirsi e gira avanti ed indietro con la pistola in mano.

_Spero solo di sapere quello che faccio!_

“Tu sei fuori dagli schemi. Prima di ucciderti voglio capire che cosa ci trovi in te, magari se mi comporto nel tuo stesso modo lei mi amerà e così, quando sarai sotto terra, potremo finalmente stare insieme...”.

“Lexa non starà mai con te, scordatelo. Sei completamente folle se credi in questo!”. _Ma che cavolo sto dicendo?_

“NO, NON DEVI DIRLO... Io e lei staremo insieme e questo avverrà molto presto... Una volta che mi sarò liberata di te, lei sarà tutta mia... Le ho portato via quasi tutto e quando avrò finito non avrà altre persone a cui rivolgersi se non me!”.

“C’è una cosa che non capisco... Se la vuoi così disperatamente perché dopo la morte di Costia non l'hai cercata? Il campo era libero… defilarsi così... forse non ti interessa così tanto Lexa...”, chiedo incuriosita dalla sua reazione. Devo studiare ogni piccolo dettaglio. _Concentrati Clarke._

“Sei proprio stupida se non lo capisci. Non era pronta aveva bisogno di spazio, e io gliel’ho concesso. Quello che non avevo previsto eri tu, il tuo arrivo ha rovinato i miei piani per conquistarla!”.

Sbuffo sonoramente come a dare l'impressione di essere quasi annoiata di sentire tutte quelle cretinate.

“Scusami, magari io non sarò una psicologa, ma ho tante amiche nel campo se vuoi posso fissarti un appuntamento... Perché secondo me ne hai bisogno e anche tanto. Lexa non ti amerà mai, soprattutto se premi il grilletto di quella pistola che mi stai puntando contro... Lei ama me ed io amo lei... ti è chiaro il concetto!”, esclamo in modo spavaldo per fronteggiarla.

“NO, NO, NON DEVI DIRLO, QUESTA COSA NON È VERA, STAI MENTENDO!”, mi grida contro agitando sempre di più nervosamente la pistola ad uno sputo dalla mia faccia.

“Sì che è vero e tu lo sai!”, ribatto mettendo il dito nella piaga.

“NO, LA DEVI SMETTERE CAPITO? SMETTILA! Se no ti faccio smettere io!”.

“Avanti fallo, cosa aspetti? Fallo, così le tue chance con Lexa saranno pari a zero!”.

“BASTA! SMETTILA DI PARLARE!”.

Si prende la testa tra le mani e comincia a scuoterla freneticamente.

L’istante seguente veniamo attirate dalle parole del notiziario in TV.

“ _E ora la cronaca. Poche ore fa è deceduta per un collasso cardiocircolatorio la detective della omicidi Anya Forest. La pluripremiata poliziotta del tredicesimo distretto l'altra sera era stata coinvolta in una sparatoria, riportando una grave ferita all’addome. Nulla hanno potuto i medici che l’hanno soccorsa. La polizia ha già avviato le indagini per la ricerca dell'assassino. E ora passiamo allo sport..._ ”.

Una piccola lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, rigandomi la guancia.

_Oddio, no, non è possibile, Anya è morta._

“Oh povera la mia piccola, ora ha bisogno di me. Tu sparirai fra poco e dopo potrà contare solo su di me!”, il suo tono mi terrorizza, è veramente folle, non ha idea di quello che dice.

Si allontana un attimo per prendere il cellulare.

_Ok Clarke è il momento, cerca di prendere il tagliacarte sul tavolino e cerca di liberarti le mani, coraggio!_

_///_

[Lexa POV]

Non so come ma arriviamo in un attimo sotto casa mia. Ovviamente ho dato l'ordine di non utilizzare né le sirene né i lampeggianti per non avvisare del nostro arrivo.

Insieme a noi è arrivata anche la SWAT.

Raven aveva già spiegato tutta la situazione per telefono al capitano della squadra, quindi ci siamo scambiati solo un semplice cenno ed ha messo i suoi uomini in posizione. Anche noi andiamo a posizionarci e mentre lo facciamo noto il lenzuolo che sventola proprio dalla finestra del mio appartamento. _Sei stata bravissima amore mio._

“Lyncol, avvisa Raven di tenersi pronta!”.

“Già fatto, lei mi ha risposto che è nata pronta!”. Un piccolo sorriso spunta sul mio viso.

_Ok, che lo spettacolo abbia inizio! Si va in scena!_

Seleziono il numero e faccio partire la chiamata. _Squilla..._

“ _Ehi, ciao Lexa. Stavo per chiamarti io... ho appena sentito il notiziario... Mi dispiace così tanto!_ ”.

Ti dispiacerà anche di più fra poco te lo posso garantire.

“Sì stava riprendendo capisci, non so davvero come sia potuto succedere. Non ci posso credere, ho perso anche lei... Ho perso anche lei...”, recito la mia parte fingendo di essere in lacrime.

“ _Tranquilla Lexa, ci sono io, su di me potrai sempre contare... Vedrai andrà tutto bene_ ”.

“Come fai ad esserne così sicura? Io mi sento persa, in questo momento mi sento come svuotata...”.

“ _Prenderò il primo volo. In poco tempo sarò al tuo fianco, tu vai alla finestra e guarda la luna... ti consolerà fino al mio arrivo..._ ”.

“Lo stai facendo anche tu in questo momento? Guardare la luna intendo”. Cerco di attirarla il più possibile verso la finestra così i cecchini potranno colpirla.

“ _Sì ci sto andando proprio ora..._ ”.

Lyncol mi fa cenno che ce l’hanno sotto tiro.

“Grazie Echo… Ah già scusa, stavo dimenticando di dirti una cosa importante … Addio!”.

Il mio tono diventa glaciale e poi sento esplodere il colpo di fucile del cecchino… dopo il nulla.

 


	20. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

[Lexa POV]

“Fate irruzione!”, ordino con una certa angoscia nel cuore.

Sfondano la porta.

“CLARKE… CLARKE... CLARKE...”. La mia foga diventa inarrestabile… la cerco disperatamente, cerco i suoi occhi… Poi li trovo, trovo quell'azzurro penetrante ora celato dalle lacrime e dalla paura. È ancora rannicchiata a terra, probabilmente in seguito allo sparo.

Mi faccio largo e corro da lei, in tutto il trambusto è riuscita a liberarsi dalle corde che le legavano le mani.

“Clarke… stai bene? Sei ferita?”, sussurro riuscendo a stringerla forte a me.

Lei mi stringe più forte, comincia a dar sfogo a tutte quelle lacrime che probabilmente aveva cercato di trattenere finora, e io cedo insieme a lei, liberandomi di tutte le mie paure.

“Oddio… Lexa, pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivista …”, la sua voce è poco più di un sussurro spezzato dal pianto.

“È tutto finito amore mio… è tutto finito… Ora sei salva, andrà tutto bene!”, replico cercando di tranquillizzare sia lei che me.

Allontano leggermente il volto per poterla guardare. Asciugo con estrema dolcezza le sue lacrime, accarezzandole con tenerezza le guance. _Le mie preghiere sono state esaudite, finalmente sei di nuovo tra le mie braccia…_

Azzero la distanza tra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue per un tenero bacio… il suo sapore è salato, bagnato ancora di quelle lacrime che non smettono di scendere, ma carico di trasporto e passione intensa. Le nostre bocche continuano ad incontrarsi, non curandosi di niente e nessuno. In questo preciso momento il nostro bisogno l’una dell’altra viene prima di tutto il resto. Quasi in affanno siamo costrette a sciogliere quel bellissimo contatto. Appoggio la mia fronte alla sua, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ti amo Clarke… ti amo talmente tanto che non so cosa avrei fatto se ti avessi persa… ho avuto tantissima paura… ero letteralmente terrorizzata dall’idea di non rivederti mai più…”.

“La tua paura era la mia... ma ora, siamo qui, l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, ed è solo questo quello che conta… Ti amo”.

Con tutta la foga del momento non ci siamo nemmeno rese conto di essere nel bel mezzo di un’irruzione e che ci sono moltissimi agenti intorno.

“Clarke, sei sicura di stare bene? Vuoi che ti porti in ospedale?”.

“Lexa, tranquilla, sto bene, ora che tu sei al mio fianco! E tu come stai? Mi dispiace per Anya”.

“Anya è viva... Era una trappola. Abbiamo diffuso la notizia della sua morte per fare abbassare la guardia ad Echo e trovarti”.

Lei mi sorride ed io la stringo più forte come per controllare che sia tutto vero e non frutto della mia immaginazione... Poco dopo sciolgo l’abbraccio e guardandomi intorno, lo vedo: il corpo. Lascio la mano di Clarke e mi avvicino al cadavere, inginocchiandomi su di esso. Controllo, non so neanche io il perché, il battito. È morta.

“Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere? A me? Ad Anya? Come hai potuto uccidere tutte quelle persone? Uccidere Costia? Ora forse non ti interesserà più, ma sappi che non ti perdonerò mai per quello che hai fatto… mai! Ah dimenticavo, un’ultima cosa…  ci tengo a dirti che conto di essere spudoratamente felice con al mio fianco la donna più bella del mondo, che presto diventerà mia moglie… E ora, Echo, puoi goderti l’inferno!”.

Sapevo benissimo che quelle parole non sarebbero mai arrivate a destinazione, ma è stato più forte di me, dovevo liberarmi di tutto quel dolore che mi aveva causato quella donna.

Clarke mi posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, io istintivamente mi volto verso di lei e mi scontro con il suo sorriso ed una strana sensazione di completezza mi pervade.

Mi alzo in piedi e la prendo per mano.

“Andiamo via, ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola con te…”, le dico trascinandola fuori dall’appartamento.

Faccio un rapido cenno ai ragazzi e in men che non si dica siamo già sedute in macchina verso una direzione a me ignota.

La sola cosa importante è che lei sia al mio fianco.

 

///

 

[Anya POV]

Comincio a scalpitare in questo letto. Voglio scendere. Continuo a muovermi, anche se non dovrei, il dolore mi accompagna ad ogni mio respiro, figuriamoci quando mi muovo. Non so ancora niente, e questo è dannatamente frustrante. Poche ore fa, o forse qualcosa in più (in questo posto del cavolo il tempo sembra non passare mai), Raven è uscita dicendo che doveva aiutare con le indagini, e non l'ho più vista. Comincio a preoccuparmi: da quando ho detto a Lexa che il killer è Echo, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stiano combinando! Ed io odio essere lasciata fuori.

Provo e riprovo ad alzarmi ma non ci riesco, il dolore è troppo forte... L'unica cosa che posso fare per attirare l'attenzione è suonare il campanello, e così faccio... Magari arriva un’infermiera così le posso chiedere dove cavolo è finita Raven.

La cosa funziona e dopo neanche due minuti vedo comparire una donna con la divisa bianca.

“Ha bisogno di qualcosa detective?”, mi chiede gentilmente.

“Beh sì, avrei bisogno di sapere dov'è finita la mia ragazza... un bellissimo tipetto dallo sguardo furbo ma dolcissimo, occhi e capelli castani, non tanto alta, ma letteralmente mozzafiato, intelligente e caparbia, forse anche troppo. Ah dimenticavo... è un genio del computer! Per caso l'ha vista? Avrei bisogno di parlare con lei”.

“Caspita, qualcuno qui è proprio innamorata?!”, esclama retoricamente. Alla sua affermazione divento letteralmente rossa come un peperone, l'imbarazzo mi sta quasi facendo a pezzi. Abbasso lo sguardo cercando di riprendermi. _Accidenti a me e a quando apro bocca. Raven ma che cosa mi hai fatto? Io ho una reputazione da difendere... Mi sa che abbia ragione Lexa... Sono proprio un pesce lesso innamorato!_

“Comunque una ragazza che corrisponde perfettamente alla descrizione credo che si sia allontanata dalla sala d’aspetto, dove stava armeggiando con dei computer, per andare un attimo al bar”, continua l'infermiera sorridendomi.

“Beh, sì, sicuramente è lei. Sarebbe così gentile, sempre se la vede, di dirle che avrei bisogno di parlarle?”. _E da quando sono così schifosamente educata?! Oddio, sto perdendo colpi!_

“Nessun problema detective. Ha bisogno di qualcos'altro?”.

“No grazie, sto bene!”. _E questa è una bella balla_.

Neanche cinque minuti dopo finalmente vedo entrare la mia bellissima ragazza... _Cavolo suona proprio bene_...

“Alleluia, ma dov'eri finita?”, le chiedo fingendo di essere seccata.

“Ehi, prima di tutto cerca di non agitarti troppo. Devi stare ferma, altrimenti la ferita si potrebbe riaprire, quante volte devo ripetertelo? Poi stavo lavorando e sono riuscita a tornare qui solo ora. Sono successe un po' di cose e dovevo aiutare Lexa ed i ragazzi...”.

Lascia la frase in sospeso apposta, la curiosità mi sta uccidendo, peggio della pallottola che mi hanno estratto.

“Allora? Cosa aspetti un invito scritto per raccontarmi tutto?”, la incito a continuare.

“Ok Anya, io ti dico tutto, ma tu devi stare calma e soprattutto farmi finire di raccontare, ok? Me lo devi promettere, se no non se ne fa niente!”.

“Ok, ok, promesso, adesso parla però...”.

“Echo aveva rapito Clarke...”.

“Che cosa?”, sgrano gli occhi incredula.

“Per fortuna che avevi promesso di non interrompermi...”.

“Ok, ok, scusa non lo faccio più! Ma prima, l'avete liberata? Dimmi come sta?”.

“Si tranquilla, ora sta bene. Comunque se mi fai finire di raccontare... Quando Lexa e i ragazzi hanno fatto irruzione nell'appartamento di Echo, hanno trovato l'ennesimo biglietto in cui c'era scritto che aveva rapito Clarke. Puoi immaginare Lexa... era distrutta, ma comunque le è venuta in mente un'idea brillante...”.

“E cioè?”.

“Proprio non riesci a stare zitta eh?! Abbiamo finto la tua morte coinvolgendo la stampa, così lei, sentendosi al sicuro, ha acceso il telefono con il quale aveva chiamato Lexa per sapere delle tue condizioni, ed io l’ho rintracciata facilmente... Teneva Clarke nell'appartamento di Lexa!”.

Sono sempre più incredula nel sentire le parole di Raven. Ma come ha potuto farlo? Era una nostra amica! Scuoto la testa più volte per riprendermi da questi pensieri.

“Poi, insieme alla SWAT, i ragazzi sono andati all’appartamento di Lexa, e lei l'ha chiamata al cellulare per distrarla… l'ha tenuta al telefono ed Echo ha fatto l'errore di avvicinarsi troppo alla finestra, un cecchino l'ha presa in pieno! Clarke non ha un graffio. A quanto ne so da Lyncol, lei e Lexa sono sparite da un paio d'ore”.

“Finalmente l'incubo è finito, anche se ho un senso di amarezza che non riesco a comprendere!”.

Raven si avvicina a me e mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia. A quel contatto chiudo gli occhi assaporando la scossa elettrica che pervade il mio corpo.

“È normale amore che ti senta così, eravate amiche, ed ha tentato di ucciderti. Piuttosto mi stupirei del contrario...”.

“Sì forse hai ragione”. Afferro la sua mano e me la porto alla bocca per un tenero bacio.

“Non è ancora tutto. Questo non lo sa neanche Lexa, non ho fatto in tempo a dirglielo... Hai presente la tizia che stavamo cercando, Jechn Soonho?”. Annuisco sempre più incuriosita.

“Beh non esiste. Ho fatto un po' di ricerche su quel nome ed è saltato fuori che è l’anagramma di Echo Johnson. Avevamo un bel po' da cercarla con quello schifo di nome! E poi ho scoperto che c’era lei dietro alla società di comodo J. E. dell’autonoleggio... erano le sue iniziali J. E.... avevamo gli indizi sotto il naso e non ce ne siamo resi conto...”, afferma la mia ragazza quasi inorridita.

Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che lei ricomincia a parlare.

“Comunque tesoro, dovresti darmi più ascolto... Te l'avevo detto che non mi piaceva quella tizia... E come sempre avevo ragione... Non so proprio cosa avrei fatto se ti avessi persa... Ti amo zuccona!”. A quelle parole il mio cuore comincia a galoppare e il monitor se ne accorge cominciando a tracciare i miei battiti impazziti. Un sorriso imbarazzato compare sul mio viso.

“Ti amo anche io e tanto... Vieni qui...”. La sprono ad abbassarsi.

Quando siamo abbastanza vicine azzero la distanza posandole un bacio sulle labbra... continuando a sorridere.

_Eh sì, sono proprio innamorata di questa ragazza._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

A dire la verità non lo so spiegare, ma ci ritroviamo al Rockefeller center, all'ingresso per il ‘Top of the Rock’... ormai è diventato il nostro rifugio personale... Dove abbiamo condiviso emozioni meravigliose: il nostro primo appuntamento e dove le ho chiesto di sposarmi... Inconsciamente avevo bisogno proprio di questo, io e lei, al sicuro l’una tra le braccia dell’altra mentre guardiamo la nostra città tempestata di luci. 

Saliamo all’osservatorio, l'ascensore è velocissimo. Essendo molto tardi non avremo molto tempo ma sarà sufficiente.

“Per un attimo ho creduto di perderti... Ero disperata. Il mio cuore aveva smesso di battere. Non avevo la più pallida idea di dove fossi. Non sapevo se sarei stata in grado di salvarti da quella pazza omicida, e questo mi dilaniava... ma poi i tuoi occhi si sono fatti strada tra i miei pensieri... e il tuo viso mi ha dato la forza giusta, mi ha spronato a non arrendermi. Io combatterò sempre per te, Clarke. Sei tutta la mia vita, sei tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, tutto quello che ho sempre voluto, tutto quello che voglio, tutto quello che vorrò, tu e solo tu... Sei la mia famiglia, e lo voglio ufficializzare al più presto, basta perdere tempo inutilmente, sposiamoci, ora, adesso... Io voglio essere tua moglie e voglio che tu sia la mia. Voglio cominciare a costruire la nostra famiglia. Già non vedo l'ora di vedere scorrazzare una piccola o un piccolo Clarke nella nostra nuova casa... Questa cosa so già che mi farebbe esplodere il cuore di felicità. Tu sei la mia gioia e tutta questa storia mi ha fatto capire che ogni istante con te è prezioso. Lo so che ti meriteresti un matrimonio in grande stile con l'abito bianco, le damigelle d'onore e tantissimi invitati, ma che ne pensi se accelerassimo un po’ i tempi? Io, te e il giudice di pace? Vuoi sposarmi domani Clarke?”.

I suoi occhi lucidi brillano di una luce che non ho mai visto, una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo tracciando una scia sulla sua guancia... mi perdo, come ogni volta, in quegli oceani azzurri che mi tolgono il fiato.

“Oh mio Dio… Sì Lexa, lo voglio, io voglio te, voglio essere tua moglie, voglio costruire la nostra famiglia, voglio dei figli con la persona che amo di più al mondo... TU! Sei il mio sogno diventato realtà. Io non riesco più ad immaginarmi senza di te, tu sei la mia metà, tu mi completi, tu sei il mio infinito, la mia anima ti appartiene come il mio cuore. Ti amo talmente tanto che non me ne resta per nessun altro, e questa è la mia promessa: io e te per sempre insieme!”.

“Io e te… per sempre insieme…”, le faccio eco prendendole dolcemente il viso fra le mani e azzerando poi la distanza tra le nostre labbra per un tenero bacio fatto di promesse. Il bacio diventa più intenso, le nostre bocche si cercano l’un l’altra in modo disperato, come se fossero state lontane troppo a lungo… L’elettricità che sento ogni volta che la bacio mi fa impazzire... lei mi fa impazzire. Io la amo da morire. In questo momento ci siamo solo noi, niente ha più importanza di noi due, qui… adesso… insieme.

In affanno sono costretta a prendere fiato. Poso la mia fronte sulla sua e sempre con gli occhi chiusi le sussurro poche parole dolcemente.

“Clarke, conosci la frase di Frida?”.

Lei si scosta da quel dolce contatto per guardarmi negli occhi.

“Onestamente no, non la conosco”, afferma incuriosita.

“Beh diceva così: ‘ _Da quando mi sono innamorata di te, ogni cosa si è trasformata ed è talmente piena di bellezza… L’amore è come un profumo, come una corrente, come la pioggia. Sai, cielo mio, tu sei come la pioggia ed io, come la terra, ti ricevo e accolgo_ ’”.

“Ti amo Lexa, ti amo talmente tanto amore mio... non credevo potesse esistere un sentimento così intenso. Mi sei entrata dentro, rubandomi il cuore che non aspettava altro che te… l’amore della mia vita. Sì Lexa, sei tu l’unica persona che voglio accanto finché morte non ci separi. Sei tu quella con cui voglio invecchiare, tu mi fai sentire viva, rendi la mia vita degna di essere vissuta… Grazie amore mio per essere quella che sei, quella cocciuta testarda di cui mi sono innamorata follemente…”. I miei occhi diventano lucidi e il mio cuore comincia a fare le capriole nel petto. Non riesco ancora a comprendere come possa essere possibile un sentimento di tale portata… Non lo so, non lo capisco, ma non mi importa. Io la amo e lei ama me, ed è questo quello che conta.

“Dai, andiamo a casa… Abbiamo bisogno entrambe di riposare domani sarà una giornata lunga…”, affermo accarezzandole il volto.

Clarke mi bacia dolcemente. Il suo sguardo diventa malizioso all’istante.

“Beh detective, non sarai mica stanca?! Io pensavo di anticipare i festeggiamenti per le nozze… Ma se vuoi riposare…”, volutamente lascia la frase a metà per provocarmi.

“Cos’è questa? Una proposta indecente o una sfida?”, le chiedo accettando la provocazione.

“Beh, non è ovvio? È una sfida detective…”.

“Accetto la sua sfida dottoressa…”. Le prendo la mano e la trascino verso la macchina quasi correndo.

In neanche mezz’ora siamo nel suo appartamento… facciamo a malapena in tempo a chiudere la porta di casa, che siamo già l’una attaccata all’altra, intente a svestirci mentre ci dirigiamo verso la camera da letto… Le sensazioni che provo ogni volta, mi inebriano di un’estasi mai provata e mi sorprendo sempre di più di quanto sia intensa la cosa. Non credevo proprio possibile si potesse amare così… _Ma io ti amo da morire Clarke, sei tutta la mia vita._

Inutile dire che la nostra notte di nozze è cominciata decisamente in anticipo… Facciamo l’amore fino a che non cadiamo stremate, l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, in un sonno profondo.

 


	21. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati già quattro mesi da quando ci siamo dette un veloce ‘ _Sì, lo voglio_ ’ nel comune di New York. A testimoniare il fatto volevamo tutti i nostri amici, e per questa ragione abbiamo aspettato che Anya si riprendesse. Così quel giorno eravamo al completo, tutto il team era presente, ed abbiamo festeggiato come matti.

Ora viviamo nel nostro appartamento che abbiamo scelto ed arredato insieme… il mio sogno si sta realizzando, e non posso esserne più felice.

Nonostante ciò, sento che Clarke ha bisogno del suo giorno… il giorno delle nozze che tanto ha atteso fin da quando era una ragazzina... ed è per questo che sto cercando di fare l’impossibile per creare quella magia.

I preparativi per il matrimonio non sono facili per nessuno, soprattutto se hai poco più di un paio di mesi per organizzare ogni cosa, ed è proprio per questo che ho messo sotto tutti.

Octavia e Lyncol si stanno occupando di trovare la location giusta e degli addobbi floreali, mentre Anya e Raven si sono offerte di cercare un buon fotografo per documentare il grande evento. Con mia sorpresa si sono uniti alla comitiva dell’organizzazione sia Gustus ( _che odia i matrimoni forse perché si è sposato tre volte_ ) che il capitano Jones, che, insieme, e questo ha veramente del miracoloso, si sono presi l’incarico di trovare il ristorante.

Come potete vedere siamo in ottime mani, a me e Clarke è rimasto ben poco da fare, l’abito, gli inviti, l’acquisto delle fedi, ed ultimo, ma non meno importante, scrivere il voto nuziale.

Apparentemente in questo periodo il crimine sembra essere andato in vacanza e così abbiamo tutti molto tempo libero.

Oggi è il 4 febbraio, è sabato, e Clarke è particolarmente eccitata: insieme ad Octavia andrà a comprare il vestito da sposa. Ieri sera mi ha tenuta sveglia fino alle due… a parlare, voglio puntualizzare ( _non si sa mai che pensiate chissà cosa…_ ) di quanto fosse emozionata. Io me ne stavo lì, in silenzio, abbracciandola stretta e l’ascoltavo rapita: si illuminava tutte le volte che nominava ‘abito da sposa’... era persino più bella con quella luce negli occhi.

Anche io andrò a fare acquisti con Anya, per il medesimo motivo ma ovviamente il mio stile sarà leggermente diverso da quello di mia moglie ( _oddio, ci devo ancora fare l’abitudine a chiamarla così, tutte le volte un brivido mi pervade il corpo…)_ , un tailleur bianco con pantalone è più nel mio stile e stranamente Anya è d’accordo con me… Forse perché così non le tocca mettere il vestito da damigella.

Controllo l’ora: sono le 10 e, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, sono sotto casa di Anya, ma di lei neanche l’ombra.

Aspetto con trepidazione circa 10 minuti. L’ansia comincia ad infastidirmi così decido di chiamarla.

Afferro il cellulare e faccio partire la chiamata. _Squilla…  è già qualcosa!_

“ _Arrivoooo, sto arrivando…_ ”, la sento rispondere in affanno.

“Sì Anya e sarebbe anche ora! Datti una mossa!”.

“ _Ehi qualcuno si alzato con la luna di traverso oggi?! Cominciamo a diventare nervosette, eh Lex?_ ”.

La sua battutina fuori luogo mi irrita ancora di più.

“Smettila di dire cavolate e sbrigati Anya!”, sbotto seccata.

Cinque minuti dopo la vedo uscire dal portone di casa sua.

Sale in macchina e la sua espressione divertita mi fa innervosire ancora di più.

Metto in moto e parto come un razzo. Sento lo sguardo di Anya fissarmi e dopo qualche minuto cedo e sbotto.

“Che c’è? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?”, le chiedo frustrata da quel suo ghigno.

“Niente… e poi io non ti sto guardando in nessun modo”, replica fingendo innocenza.

“Avanti sputa il rospo”, la incito.

“Beh, niente di che a dire la verità… è solo molto divertente vedere la grande detective capo della omicidi, Lexa Woods, che s’innervosisce, al limite dell’assurdo, per l’acquisto del suo abito da sposa…”.

“Innanzitutto, non è un abito, ma un tailleur e poi non sono affatto…. Ma tu guarda questo imbecille, mi ha appena tagliato la strada!”, finisco la frase suonando ripetutamente il clacson della macchina.

“Se lo dici tu Lex…”, afferma Anya scoppiando a ridere.

Mi rendo conto di quello che è appena successo e la seguo a ruota.

Dopo poco siamo davanti a Kleinfeld Bridal.

Il mio livello di agitazione è palpabile, cerco di nasconderlo ma non ce la posso proprio fare. Scendo dalla macchina e mi inchiodo a pochi passi dall’entrata.

Anya mi guarda perplessa e mi afferra il braccio.

“Dai Lexa non è mai morto nessuno per aver comprato un abito da sposa, o, scusa, un tailleur…”, si mette a ridere e mi trascina dentro.

_Effettivamente sono nervosa, ma non per la scelta del vestito, (beh un po’ anche per quella, vorrei essere bellissima ai suoi occhi) ma perché vorrei che tutto fosse speciale, un sogno che diventa realtà che dà inizio alla nostra vita insieme. Non so neanche io perché mi preoccupo tanto… Io ti amo Clarke e tu ami me e questa è l’unica cosa che conta!_

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Povera Lexa: ieri notte l’ho tenuta sveglia per non so quante ore ( _e voi non pensate subito male…_ ), mi ha ascoltato pazientemente, coccolandomi con dolcezza, mentre le raccontavo ogni più piccolo dettaglio della boutique, del tipo di abito che mi piacerebbe comprare… spero solo di non averla annoiata troppo. A ripensarsi ero un fiume in piena, la mia eccitazione aveva preso il sopravvento.

E così è arrivato sabato mattina. Oggi insieme ad Octavia vado a comprare il mio vestito da sposa. Non sto più nella pelle. L’ho sognato per tanti anni, fin da ragazzina, e finalmente oggi diventerà realtà.

Lexa è uscita molto presto stamane, prima di andare da Anya, doveva fare un salto in centrale, così, dopo la colazione, è corsa via. Questa sua assenza non fa altro che alimentare le mie fantasie sull’abito. La mia mente comincia ad essere inondata da immagini e pensieri. Fortunatamente l’arrivo della mia migliore amica mi riporta con i piedi per terra.

“Ehi Octavia, scendo subito!”, la informo dal citofono.

“ _Ok, ti aspetto!_ ”, la sento replicare prima di riagganciare.

In men che non si dica sono già nella sua auto, direzione: R.K. Bridal Boutique.

Il traffico non aiuta molto, infatti ci mettiamo veramente tanto ad arrivare, ma, una volta entrate, tutta l’agitazione passa.

Mi provo circa una decina di abiti, fino a che non lo vedo… guardo per un istante Octavia e mi vengono quasi gli occhi lucidi. Mi avvicino e leggo il nome del modello. Mi scappa da ridere, si chiama Alexia. È un vestito in stile sirena in tulle e pizzo con applicazioni in guipure. Un abito veramente spettacolare che unisce il romanticismo della scollatura a cuore con l'audacia della scollatura sulla schiena… è semplicemente perfetto.

Chiedo velocemente alla commessa se posso provarlo ed in pochissimo tempo sono già dentro al camerino intenta ad indossarlo.

Esco dallo spogliatoio e vedo Octavia rimanere a bocca aperta, mormorando un timido ‘wow’ e nient’altro. Ci mette un po’ per riprendersi, la sua reazione mi fa sorridere. _Se indossando quest’abito faccio questo effetto alla mia migliore amica, posso solo immaginare quello che avrà su Lexa... e devo essere onesta, la cosa mi soddisfa enormemente._

Ovviamente c’è qualche ritocchino da fare ma la commessa mi assicura che sarà tutto pronto in tempo.

Ora è il turno di Octavia, mia damigella d'onore. La scelta è veramente ardua, comunque alla fine riusciamo anche in questa impresa. Il vestito che ha scelto è veramente fantastico. È un abito lungo fino al ginocchio con silhouette A-Line naturale (ossia è stretto sul corpetto e si allarga verso il fondo) in chiffon di colore rosso, con scollatura a V ad anello. Le sta divinamente.

“Octavia sei bellissima! Vedrai, farai letteralmente impazzire Lyncol”.

“Beh io spero che sia già pazzo di me e da un bel po’ di tempo!”, replica. Scoppiamo entrambe a ridere alla sua affermazione.

Dopo aver saldato il conto, trascino Octavia a pranzo.

Chiacchierando del più e del meno, il tempo vola. La mia felicità credo che sia ad un picco storico e non sono l’unica a rendersene conto.

“Clarke lo sai che, da quando ti conosco, non credo di averti mai visto così felice?!”, esclama la mia migliore amica.

La sua affermazione mi coglie leggermente impreparata ed un velo di imbarazzo compare sul mio volto.

“Beh, ora leggi anche nel pensiero? Stavo giusto pensando alla stessa cosa… È così evidente?”.

“Noooo, giusto un pochino... secondo me il termine evidente è un eufemismo!”, replica sarcasticamente mimando il gesto con le dita. La guardo e scoppiamo a ridere.

_Sono proprio persa di te amore mio, non vedo l’ora che sia il 18 marzo: sto già facendo il conto alla rovescia._

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Alla fine ho trovato il vestito che mi piace. Oddio non è proprio un tailleur, ma quando l'ho visto mi ha colpito subito. È un abito da sposa bianco, ovviamente con i pantaloni, con la silhouette A-line, il tessuto è di raso e pizzo, ed è monospalla a manica larga… È semplicemente perfetto. Prima, mentre me lo provavo, sono uscita dal camerino e Anya stava bevendo dell'acqua... e ancora un po' si strozza. È letteralmente rimasta senza fiato... E io mi sono messa a ridere come una matta. _Forse ho scelto il vestito giusto!_

Ora la vera battaglia è costringere Anya a provarsene uno: come mia damigella d'onore è d'obbligo.

“No, assolutamente Lex, io quella roba lì non la voglio indossare... ma scusa, non posso mettermi semplicemente un paio di pantaloni eleganti e una camicia?”, mi chiede imbronciata come una bambina.

“Anya, dai, fallo per me! Provati solo questi due e se non ti piacciono, potrai metterti quello che vuoi”, replico tirando fuori il mio sguardo da cucciolo che raramente fallisce.

“E va bene, ma ti avverto... Se mi sta da schifo, non se ne fa niente!”.

Annuisco alzando le mani in segno di resa, divertita della sua reazione.

Alla fine sono io che rimango a bocca aperta: Anya è veramente bellissima in quel vestito. Indossa un abito tinta unita rosso con pantalone San Patrick e con maniche midi.

“Allora, come mi sta?”.

“Beh direi che ti sta piuttosto bene...”, le dico trascinandola davanti allo specchio.

“Tu che ne pensi? Secondo me Raven impazzirà...”.

“Dici Lex? Devo ammettere che non mi sta per niente male”, replica pavoneggiandosi un po'.

“Allora è fatta direi, dai che ti offro il pranzo...”.

Usciamo dalla boutique dopo aver saldato il conto, e trascino letteralmente Anya al fast food.

La giornata scorre via in un lampo. Dopo pranzo le chiedo di accompagnarmi in gioielleria, in un piccolo negozietto in cui mi ero imbattuta tempo fa e che mi aveva particolarmente colpito. Lì avevo trovato delle fantastiche fedi e volevo avere anche l'opinione della mia migliore amica, prima di proporle a Clarke. Beh, in realtà, non sono così particolari, sono composte da due strisce di oro giallo e oro bianco con al centro un diamante a forma di cuore... quando le ho viste mi sono illuminata.

“Sono quelle, che ne pensi Anya?”, le dico indicando le fedi in vetrina.

“Wow, sono bellissime!”, esclama con un’estrema emozione nella voce.

“Ora l'unica cosa che manca è l'incisione all'interno”.

“Io avrei un suggerimento...”, afferma con un sorriso a 32 denti.

“Sentiamo...”, la invito a continuare.

“Beh è semplice Clexa con il simbolo dell'infinito!”, esclama cominciando a ridere.

“E questa da dove ti è uscita?”, le domando incuriosita.

“Beh è un pezzo che vi chiamò così, Clarke + Lexa = Clexa, poi mi sembra che l'infinito sia abbastanza ovvio, o ti devo spiegare anche quello?”, il suo tono è molto retorico e riesce a strapparmi un sorriso.

“Non è mica male come idea, sai Anya?”.

“Certo che lo so... Sono un genio!”.

“Adesso, non esagerare... Dai genio è il momento di andare!”.

Usciamo dal negozio e mi ritrovo a sorridere da sola. Sono felice come non ero mai stata prima di incontrarti amore mio... Mi ritrovo a pensare a te, come sempre del resto, e al nostro, ormai imminente, giorno. _Manca poco Clarke._

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Ieri siamo andate a comprare le fedi: sono stupende! Poi l'idea che ci ha suggerito Anya è fantastica... io più Lexa siamo Clexa.

All'inizio ho sorriso divertita da quel nomignolo, ma poi, analizzandolo bene, ho capito che è qualcosa di estremamente profondo... l'unione dei nostri nomi sancisce quella delle nostre anime, in pratica è la scrittura del nostro amore a parole. La consapevolezza di questo mi rende ancor più felice di quello che già sono. _Ti amo talmente tanto Lexa_... Ancora due settimane e finalmente coronerò il mio sogno di sposare la mia bellissima principessa. È vero legalmente lo siamo già, ma non vedo l'ora di vederti all'altare, che mi aspetti con trepidazione, con quel tuo sguardo che mi fa sempre di più innamorare di te. _Manca poco amore._

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Ci siamo! Domani, o meglio fra poche ore, è il grande giorno. Sono veramente agitata, ma sto cercando di non darlo a vedere. È tutto pronto.

Voi non ci crederete ma Octavia e Lyncol si sono coalizzati con Indra e Gustus, e il risultato è stato veramente sbalorditivo... quando ci hanno mostrato il dépliant del locale io e Clarke stavamo quasi per piangere dalla gioia.

Sia per la cerimonia che per il pranzo hanno prenotato il Top Of the Rock al Rockefeller Center, e ancora non so come abbiano fatto con così poco anticipo. La cosa che non sapevamo è che la struttura è attrezzatissima. Il matrimonio verrà celebrato nel giardino, a dir poco spettacolare, del loft, ma se dovesse essere brutto tempo è già stata predisposta la Rainbow Room, una zona al coperto adibita a questo tipo di problematiche.

Non ci crederete ma non sto più nella pelle, anche se ad essere onesta sono molto nervosa. Vorrei che fosse un giorno bellissimo ed indimenticabile per entrambe… _Ma di cosa mi preoccupo? Andrà tutto alla grande…_ Non vedo proprio l’ora che sia domani. Stasera dormirò da Anya per rispettare le tradizioni… già lo so che Clarke mi mancherà da morire, addormentarmi senza averla fra le mia braccia sarà veramente durissima, ma lei ci tiene particolarmente a questa usanza e non me la sono sentita di negargliela.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Continuo a fissare l’orologio come a spronarlo a far passare il tempo più velocemente, ma ovviamente non accade. Sono ormai passate le otto di sera e fra poche ore comincerà il giorno che aspetto da una vita. Sono veramente emozionata e allo stesso tempo agitata, vorrei che domani fosse tutto perfetto, il mio sogno che si realizza. Se ci penso, il cuore quasi mi esce dal petto dalla gioia. L’unica nota negativa è che stasera devo dormire da sola come usanza vuole… Un velo di tristezza compare sul mio viso al solo pensiero di non avere le braccia di Lexa strette a me prima di addormentarmi, ma poi penso a tutto quello che ci aspetta, da domani in poi, e la felicità torna a prendere il sopravvento.

Cerco di tenermi impegnata con un po’ di TV ma è tutto inutile. Decido di andare a letto anche se so benissimo che non chiuderò occhio.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Il 18 marzo: oggi è il grande giorno. Il giorno delle nostre nozze, Clarke. Ancora stento a crederci che fra poco percorrerò la navata al braccio di Gustus.

Stamattina quando mi sono svegliata ( _beh, oddio questo è un parolone considerando che non ho chiuso occhio tutta notte_ ), ci ho messo una vita per prepararmi e se non era per Anya e Raven non ce l’avrei mai fatta a sistemarmi... vestito, trucco e capelli… le mani ancora mi tremano, probabilmente per il mio livello di emozione, che è ampiamente fuori scala.

“Lex, sei veramente uno schianto!”, esclama Anya con l’approvazione di Raven.

“Grazie ragazze, grazie di tutto. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza di voi”.

Dopo un abbraccio di gruppo, saliamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo al Rockefeller Center. Fortuna che guida Raven, Anya si era ovviamente proposta ma visto che non volevo rendere vedova Clarke prima del tempo, le ho troncato sul nascere ogni più piccola speranza di mettersi al volante.

Siamo arrivate abbastanza in fretta. Tutti i nostri amici e famigliari sono già arrivati e sono pronti a festeggiarci. Il mio livello di agitazione è direttamente proporzionale a quello della mia emozione.

Tra poco sarò la moglie di Clarke Griffin, e questo mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

 

///

 

[Clarke POV]

Il 18 marzo: oggi è il grande giorno. Il giorno delle nostre nozze, Lexa. Fra pochi minuti percorrerò la navata accompagnata da mia madre, e tu sarai lì ad aspettarmi. Ancora non ci credo, devo darmi dei pizzicotti per realizzare che non sia solo un bel sogno. Sono già nella saletta per gli ultimi ritocchi con Octavia e mia madre.

“Oh mio dio, Clarke, bambina mia, sei una visione… quanto vorrei che tuo padre fosse qui con noi oggi…”.

I miei occhi diventano lucidi ma cerco di trattenermi, se no tutto il lavoro di Octavia con il trucco andrebbe sprecato.

“Lui è sempre con me mamma, è nel mio cuore, e sono sicura che Lexa gli sarebbe piaciuta”.

“Di questo sono sicura anche io. Sarebbe orgoglioso di te, come lo sono io”, replica mia madre.

“Ragazze, basta così, se no mi metto a piangere trascinando anche voi e non mi sembra il caso, poi mi toccherebbe ripassare il trucco a tutte e tre. Ora che ne dite di un bel abbraccio di gruppo?”, interviene Octavia con il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Direi che è un’ottima idea”, ribatte mia mamma.

“Vi voglio bene ragazze”, dico sussurrando appena.

“Anche noi Clarke”.

Sciolgo l’abbraccio e mi guardo allo specchio. Ho già ringraziato Octavia mille volte, ha fatto un super lavoro, sia con il trucco che con l’acconciatura. _Grazie amica mia, sei la migliore._

Mi perdo tra le nuvole ed un unico pensiero spicca tra gli altri…

Tra poco sarò la moglie di Lexa Woods, e non ne vedo l’ora.

 


	22. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

[Lexa POV]

Afferro il braccio di Gustus stringendolo più del dovuto. L’altra mano è impegnata a stringere il bouquet di gigli. Siamo pronti a sfilare lungo la navata. Ho il cuore a mille e il respiro in affanno. _Dai Lexa non sarai mica agitata? Nooo, ma dai, giusto un pochino…_ Gustus posa la sua mano sulla mia per una carezza incoraggiante. Gli sorrido dolcemente ringraziandolo del gesto.

“Vogliamo andare?”, domanda retoricamente.

Riesco solo ad annuire, e lui in risposta mi stringe in un abbraccio.

Sento partire le note della marcia nuziale. Sospiro cercando di collegare le gambe al cervello, impresa veramente ardua oggi.

Il mio collega e amico di sempre mi lancia un ultimo sguardo e, con fare deciso, comincia ad avanzare conducendomi lungo il corridoio che porta all’altare, dove ad attendermi ci sono già il reverendo Titus ed Anya.

Vedo tutti i nostri ospiti, amici e famigliari, girarsi verso di noi, ci sorridono felici e io mi sforzo di curvare le mie labbra all’insù per ricambiare il saluto. Quando arriviamo a destinazione, Gustus mi afferra la mano e la bacia dolcemente.

“Grazie Gus”.

“È stato un vero onore per me”, replica andando poi a sedersi al suo posto.

Mi giro verso Anya e le passo il bouquet, lei lo prende e mi sorride ammiccandomi. Mi volto verso l’ingresso e la vedo… La mia sposa sta arrivando. _Oddio… Clarke… sei bellissima_. Il cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata, sembra volermi uscire dal petto. In questo istante devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare, per non finire in apnea. Quando i suoi splendidi occhi incrociano i miei, un sorriso mi nasce spontaneo sulle labbra. La vedo sorridermi di rimando e questo fa bene al mio povero cuoricino in crisi. Ora ci siamo solo io e lei e questo mi tranquillizza.

 

[Clarke POV]

Octavia mi saluta velocemente cominciando a fare il suo ingresso.

Quando le note della marcia nuziale partono, dò un ultimo abbraccio a mia madre.

“Sei bellissima tesoro mio”, mi dice accarezzandomi dolcemente.

“Grazie mamma”.

“Ora tocca a noi…”, dice poi ammiccandomi.

A quella frase mi ci vogliono circa un paio di secondi per realizzare che è il momento.

Mia madre mi porge il braccio che afferro con estrema rapidità.

Sospiro cercando di calmare tutta l’agitazione che mi avvolge… poi mi giro e la vedo. _Oddio… Lexa… sei bellissima._ La mia sposa è all’altare che mi aspetta, in quel preciso momento l’ansia è scomparsa, ed invece di percorrere la navata lentamente vorrei solo correre da lei e abbracciarla. Fortuna che c’è mia madre, che mi guida tenendo il ritmo.

I nostri amici e famigliari sono tutti girati verso di noi, ma io vedo solo lei… Incrocio il suo sguardo e vedo il suo viso rilassarsi in un  sorriso, tutta l’emozione che sto provando in questo momento si riflette sul mio volto, che istantaneamente si colora di rosso. Solo la mia Lexa è in grado di scatenarmi questo tipo di emozioni.

Arrivo a qualche passo da lei e mia madre mi dà un ultimo abbraccio, poi mette la mia mano tra quelle della mia sposa.

La stringo istantaneamente, cosa che fa anche lei.

Mimo un ‘ _ti amo_ ’ e lei un ‘ _sei bellissima amore mio_ ’.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi e io mi perdo nel suo sguardo, non curandomi di quello che avviene attorno a noi. La voce del reverendo Titus mi ridesta riportandomi con i piedi per terra.

 

[Lexa POV]

Stringo la sua mano come a controllare che sia tutto vero e non sia un sogno… poi sento la voce del reverendo Titus che conferma che mi sto sposando veramente.

“Un caloroso benvenuto a tutti voi. Oggi siamo qui riuniti per

celebrare il matrimonio di Clarke e Lexa che hanno deciso

di percorrere questa strada insieme e desiderano condividere con voi questo momento di gioia… prego le damigelle di procedere con la lettura del loro augurio”, esordisce l’uomo. 

Vedo Anya girarsi verso di noi ed i nostri ospiti. Si schiarisce la voce e foglio alla mano comincia a leggere:

“ _L'amore è sempre paziente e gentile, non è mai geloso..._

_L'amore non è mai presuntuoso o pieno di sé, non è mai scortese o egoista, non si offende e non porta rancore._

_L'amore non prova soddisfazione per i peccati degli altri ma si delizia della verità. È sempre pronto a scusare, a dare fiducia, a sperare e a resistere a qualsiasi tempesta_ ”.

La mia migliore amica ci regala un bellissimo sorriso e questo mi riempie il cuore di gioia.

 

[Clarke POV]

Dopo aver sentito le splendide parole di Anya è la volta di Octavia. Si gira verso di noi ed i nostri amici e comincia a leggere il suo augurio:

“ _Quando ti chiedi cos'è l'amore, immagina due mani ardenti che si incontrano, due sguardi perduti l'uno nell'altro, due cuori che tremano di fronte all'immensità di un sentimento, e poche parole per rendere eterno un istante_ ”.

La ringrazio con un sorriso, porgendole velocemente la mano.

Subito dopo si alza Raven, raggiunge Anya, che le porge il foglio e lei, senza nessuna esitazione, comincia a leggere:

“ _Nel silenzio della notte, io ho scelto te._  
Nello splendore del firmamento, io ho scelto te.   
Nell'incanto dell'aurora, io ho scelto te.   
Nelle bufere più tormentose, io ho scelto te.   
Nell'arsura più arida, io ho scelto te.   
Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, io ho scelto te.   
Nella gioia e nel dolore, io ho scelto te.   
Nel cuore del mio cuore, io ho scelto te”.

Anche le sue parole vengono accolte sia da me che da Lexa con un sorriso di ringraziamento.

Come ultimo augurio è la volta del compagno di Octavia, Lyncol. Si avvicina a lei che gli porge il foglio e poi timidamente comincia la sua lettura:  
“ _Non ti pare meraviglioso? Io non ti conoscevo, tu ignoravi la mia esistenza. Pensa: e se le strade della vita sulle quali noi camminiamo non si fossero mai incontrate?_  
Un’inezia, un ostacolo qualunque, e noi saremmo rimasti lontani, non ci saremmo conosciuti mai.   
Sono talmente convinto che fosse necessario che noi ci incontrassimo che questo pensiero mi fa paura.   
Dovevamo incontrarci, perché qualcuno ci guidava”.

 

[Lexa POV]

_Sembra ieri che quel timido ragazzo è entrato nella mia squadra._

Grazie Lyncol per le tue belle parole.

Io e Clarke ci giriamo verso il reverendo che prende la parola.

“La felicità nel matrimonio non è qualcosa che semplicemente accade, un buon matrimonio deve essere creato. In un matrimonio le piccole cose sono le più grandi ... e non si è mai troppo vecchi per tenersi per mano. È ricordarsi di dire “ti amo” almeno una volta al giorno. È non andare mai a dormire arrabbiati. È non darsi mai per scontati perché le attenzioni non finiscono con la luna di miele, ma continuano giorno dopo giorno negli anni. È avere in comune valori e obiettivi. È stare in piedi insieme di fronte al mondo. È fare le cose l’una per l’altra, non per dovere o sacrificio, ma con spirito di gioia autentica.

È apprezzare con le parole, dire grazie con modi premurosi. Non è la ricerca della perfezione nell’altra. È coltivare la flessibilità, la pazienza, la comprensione e l’ironia. È avere la capacità di perdonare, dimenticare e creare un ambiente in cui ciascuno possa crescere. È stabilire un rapporto dove l’indipendenza e la dipendenza sono alla pari. Non è solo sposare la persona giusta, è essere la persona giusta. È formare un cerchio d’amore che accoglie tutta la famiglia.

Se dunque è vostra intenzione di unirvi in matrimonio,

datevi la mano destra ed esprimete le vostre promesse”.

Mi giro verso la mia sposa, prendo un attimo fiato e comincio a recitare il mio voto nuziale.

“Clarke ti ricordi il nostro primo incontro? Io non lo potrò mai dimenticare... rimasi impalata a fissarti, incredula di quello che stessi provando. Il mio cuore era fuori controllo, era da molto tempo che non lo sentivo battere così forte per qualcuno. Ero senza fiato, quando poi ho incrociato il tuo sguardo mi sono subito persa in quello splendido oceano che sono i tuoi occhi... e ora, a distanza di quasi due anni, tutte le volte che ti guardo mi sento così, senza fiato con il cuore a mille persa letteralmente in te. Tu hai abbattuto il muro che mi ero costruita intorno, mi hai aperto il tuo cuore e donato il tuo amore, e grazie a questo sono ritornata ad amare. Sì Clarke, ti amo talmente tanto che a volte mi sembra di non riuscire a fartelo capire... Non credevo di riuscire ad amare così profondamente, così perdutamente, così follemente... tu hai riempito il vuoto che avevo dentro e mi hai reso completa, non esisto più senza di te. Clarke tu sei diventata il mio infinito. Ehm... Forse ora è meglio che cominci a dire i miei voti, non vorrei annoiare ulteriormente i nostri invitati, e poi mi sembra il momento giusto.

Ti prometto che ti amerò e proteggerò fino alla fine dei tempi e ti starò sempre accanto per tutto il resto della mia vita, da adesso in avanti siamo tu ed io per sempre insieme... Ti amo”.

 

[Clarke POV]

Le parole di Lexa mi lasciano letteralmente senza fiato, gli occhi si inumidiscono e le lacrime minacciano di solcare il mio viso. Cerco di trattenerle ma un paio sfuggono al mio controllo. Sospiro cercando di mettere da parte quel vortice di emozioni che mi avvolge e timidamente comincio a recitare il mio voto nuziale, apportando qualche piccola modifica all’introduzione in seguito alle parole della mia sposa.

“Lexa non potrei mai dimenticare i momenti che ho condiviso con te, sia quelli felici che quelli tristi... fanno tutti parte della nostra storia, della nostra vita insieme. Tu mi sei entrata dentro, in profondità, fin dal primo momento, da quando ho posato gli occhi su di te... ero terribilmente combattuta, continuavo a ripetermi che l'amore a prima vista non esiste, non potevo essermi innamorata di te al primo sguardo, al primo segno di imbarazzo, al tuo primo bacio ed invece mi sbagliavo. Eh sì, mi sbagliavo di grosso, ogni istante che passava mi rendevo conto che volevo starti sempre più accanto, volevo lenire la tua sofferenza, volevo farti sorridere, volevo amarti con tutto il mio cuore... ne avevo un disperato bisogno, perché altrimenti mi sentivo persa. E così, magari egoisticamente, ti ho aperto il mio cuore e mi sono resa vulnerabile. Ho cercato di farti capire quanto sei importante per me e quanto io abbia un disperato bisogno di amarti e di essere amata da te. Sei tutto il mio mondo Lexa, e ogni volta che mi guardi o mi sorridi mi fai rinascere e mi fai innamorare di te sempre di più. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita e voglio invecchiare con te. Tu ed io sempre insieme, ricordi?

Ti prometto che ti amerò per tutta la mia vita in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. Qualsiasi problema lo risolveremo tu ed io… per sempre insieme… Ti amo”.

 

[Lexa POV]

Il voto nuziale di Clarke mi tocca nel profondo dell’anima, mentre sento quelle bellissime parole le mie gambe cominciano a diventare molli e le lacrime minacciano di scendere fino a che un paio vincono la mia resistenza rigandomi il volto.

“Ora potete scambiarvi gli anelli”, esclama il reverendo.

Con la mia mano, che continua a tremare, prendo dolcemente la sua.

“Clarke, ricevi questo anello simbolo del mio amore e della mia fedeltà”.

 

[Clarke POV]

L’amore che ho di fronte a me mi fa delicatamente scivolare la fede sull’anulare. Ora è il mio turno. La mia mano trema ma non le dò importanza. Afferro la sua e recito la frase.

“Lexa ricevi questo anello simbolo del mio amore e della mia fedeltà”.

I miei occhi incrociano i suoi e tutte due commosse ci lasciamo scappare qualche lacrima. Il suo sorriso attira il mio.

“In nome della legge vi dichiaro unite in matrimonio.

Ora vi chiedo di alzarvi per dare il benvenuto alla Signora Clarke Griffin Woods ed a sua moglie Lexa Griffin Woods.

Ora potete baciarvi”, afferma il reverendo Titus.

Quando sento le sue labbra sulle mie il tempo si ferma, il mondo smette di girare. Siamo solo io e lei nel nostro universo.

La nostra vita insieme comincia ora, diretta verso l’infinito ed oltre.

 

///

 

[Lexa POV]

Sono passati cinque favolosi anni da quel giorno e io non potrei essere più felice. È la mattina di natale, ed è ancora presto… Clarke sta ancora dormendo tra le mie braccia con quella espressione buffa sul viso… Sorrido nel vederla così, è terribilmente dolce… Continuo a stringerla ed a coccolarla… _Oddio, se non fossi già mia moglie, ti chiederei di sposarmi all’istante… Ti amo da morire Clarke_.

Ad un certo punto sento dei passi correre. Di colpo la porta della camera si spalanca ed un bellissimo batuffolo dai capelli biondi si tuffa sul letto cominciando a saltare ed a urlare.

“Sveglia, sveglia… è natale, dobbiamo aprire i regali, forza mamme giù dal letto…”.

“Ehi Maggie, piano la mamma sta ancora dormendo…”, le dico cercando di farla calmare un po’.

“Troppo tardi amore… questo terremotino mi ha già svegliata”, replica Clarke con la voce impastata.

“Ehi che ne dite di un sandwich abbraccio?”, propongo attirandole entrambe a me.

“Sìì”, sento dire alla mia piccolina.

Dopo un attimo di coccole nostra figlia ci tira letteralmente giù dal letto

“Meg abbiamo capito! Non c’è bisogno che ci trascini, adesso andiamo a vedere che cosa ti ha portato Babbo Natale”, le dice con estrema tenerezza Clarke.

Mi perdo a guardarle mentre cercano di scartare quanti più regali riescono… eccole lì, gli amori della mia vita: mia moglie e mia figlia. Non avrei mai creduto di poter essere così felice. Il mio cuore ancora un po’ e scoppia dalla gioia. 

_Grazie Clarke per essere tutta la mia vita e per avermi dato Megan, adoro nostra figlia e adoro te._

“Lexa, che ci fai li imbambolata? Ce n'è uno anche per te, cosa credi…”, mi ridesta dolcemente mia moglie.

“Sì mamma uno è per te!”, esclama Maggie con uno splendido sorriso.

In neanche un attimo sono da loro.

Abbraccio Clarke e le dò un bacio sulla fronte poi prendo Megan e la faccio sedere sulle mie gambe.

“Ehi piccola, ti va di dare una mano alla mamma?”.

“Ma certo, ci penso io”.

Il suo viso tutto impegnato ci fa scoppiare a ridere entrambe.

 

///

 

Siamo in cucina intente a preparare il pranzo. Oggi abbiamo invitato tutti i nostri amici e anche la mamma di Clarke.

“Ehi amore a che ora dovrebbero arrivare tutti?”, le chiedo dolcemente.

“Io gli ho detto verso mezzogiorno, dovrebbero essere qui a minuti”.

Si avvicina e mi bacia con tenerezza.

Io le sorrido e continuo ad armeggiare con i fornelli.

In questi anni di cose ne sono successe parecchie. Alla fine Anya e Raven ci hanno imitate, si sono sposate l’anno scorso. Dovevate vedere la mia migliore amica: era un fascio di nervi quel giorno! Però non l’ho mai vista più felice di così. Octavia e Lyncol sono in dolce attesa, il loro bambino dovrebbe nascere in primavera… mentre per il matrimonio ci vorrà ancora tempo almeno così mi ha detto Lync. Gustus ha lasciato perdere la terza moglie ed, udite udite, ha cominciato a fare la corte al capitano, e con mia somma gioia, l’intransigente Indra Jones ha ceduto.

La mamma di Clarke si è trasferita a New York per fare la nonna… con la nascita di Megan... è letteralmente impazzita,

non so se mi spiego... ragazzi, non ci da più tregua! Megan di qua, Megan di là... per fortuna che non ha le chiavi di casa se no addio privacy. Tutto sommato adoro mia suocera anche se a volte è decisamente invadente.

Comunque se sette anni fa mi avessero predetto questo futuro non ci avrei mai creduto. Clarke, tutto questo è stato possibile perché ti ho incontrata, grazie di non esserti mai arresa con me e di amarmi così tanto… tu sei il mio sogno diventato realtà.

 

#  THE END

 


End file.
